The Black Phoenix
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: Au story. A boy is brought to the royal palace by the most famous squad of the fire nation "the black dragons", this is his story, his connection to Azula and the way he changes the world of avatar.
1. chapter 1

The black Phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last Airbender.

An :hi there, a third story I am writing right now, it won't have a high priority as I still write the other two. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1.

The world is at war for hundred years. The fire nation army is achieving victory after victory on every battlefield, from the air nomads to the citys of the earth nation. Everywhere is a battlefield, slavery poverty, starvation, famine. People were desperate for hope for a ray of light and hope. People were looking up for the avatar, the master of the four elements, the only person who could actually stop the fire lord Ozai.

But there was one place in the world, were all of this wasn't felt, a place were people were smiling, laughing and generally having a good life.

The fire nation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The sun was shining apon the buildings of the capital of the fire nation. The rays of light were reflected on the windows, creating a beautiful show of light and sparkles.

The streets were full of people, talking, laughing. The children were currently in school, the fire national policy was of a mandatory education for each and every child of the fire nation, as if to show their supremacy.

The market was full of people, and noise, the merchants were shouting and advertising their merchandise to the passersbys, showing full stolls, with every possible good. The people of the fire nation knew no starvation, or lack of anything, in their eyes this was justified, as their nation was supreme to any other.

On a side street, a very noticeable groop of people were walking, they were around a dozen, all in black cloaks apon their clothing, which was also black. Behind them another person in a black cloak was walking. But unlike the others who were judging by their completion adults, the last person was young boy of maybe nine or ten . On their cloacks a sign of a black curling dragon was emblazoned, on a font of black flames.

The group didn't stop for anything, their destination clear before them.

They walked fast, in silence, the only noise that was created by them, was the sound of their footsteps.

After another twenty minutes of walk, they finally arrived. On a rocky terrain, baren from any plant life, stood a beautiful structure, the royal palace.

The palace was an elaborate tower with triple eaves is at the center, with three distinct wings joining it. The two smaller wings stood on either side of the main entrance to the palace building. There were towers at the ends of these wings as well. Directly opposite of the main entrance is the third, larger wing, which houses the Fire Lord's throne room.

All of the group stopped abruptly, as a patrol of several red clad fire nation soldiers came to check their clearance.

A man, with a red armor and a helmet with a white skeletal like cuff, approached them. Judging by the sign on his armor, the man was a security officer. "your names?" he asked, his voice cold and aluff, his eyes which could be seen through the sleets of his helmet were narrowed.

The man in front, the leader of the black clothed man, took out an ID card out of his pocket, and without a word handed it to the guard.

The guard look into the info on the card just for a moment, before he paled, even though his face was covered it could be seen through his stance.

Without a word and in a hurry, the guard returned the ID card to the leader, and moved out of his way as fast as possible.

From there on they weren't disturbed. Walking towards the third tower, they entered the palace, without sparing a glance to the beauty around them.

The palace was beautiful, with high arches and candelabras, expensive paintings and works of art. But the group once again did not spare a glance, continued walking until they stood before the a large beautiful oak doors.

"his highness is waiting for you" said the guard who was standing near the door, and moved out of their way.

They opened the doors to the throne room. The place was dark without a single torch or candle alight. This was the place were wall the war plans have been made, the seat of power of the most powerful person in the world the fire lord Ozai.

Suddenly, at the far end of the throne room, a wall of flames erupted, bathing the entire room with light, which casted a long black shadows on the walls. The rooms was enormous, with beautiful black pillars supporting the ceiling, with an elaborate gold bazes.

Behind the wall of flames there was an hightend platform, created from gold.

On the platform a man was seating. He had a long black hair and two sharp ember color eyes, on top of his head, was an fabulous golden crown.

The black clad people bowed before him, falling to their knees "your majesty" said the leader in submission "your order has been fulfilled" he finished.

The fire lord looked closely at each black clad person, his eyes lingered for a moment on the young boy, noting his long black hair which were tied in a black ribbon, and his face which had an apathetic look, devoid of any emotions, before he addressed the warriors "you pleased me, black dragons, another perfect mission, and without any casualties, yes you did very good" as he spoke, his voice harsh and cold, and it's echoed in the chamber.

"who is this boy?" he asked suddenly, his eyes narrowed.

"a trainy, your majesty, his name is Shun, he was with us on the last missions" the leader spoke softly.

The fire lords interest sparked " is he good?" he asked with raised brow "that's interesting" he said, his voice curios .

"yes your majesty, he is quite good" the leader said, submissive.

The fire lord nodded, "you are dismissed, except for you Haruto" he said pointing at the leader "and the boy" he finished.

"as your majesty commands" the two of them replied, with a deep bow, meanwhile the fire lord noted that the young face was still devoid of any emotion.

Xxxzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

As the chamber emptied from the others, Ozai approached the leader, know known as Haruto. His eyes were cold, and his gaze was sending chills into anyone who he looked at.

"Haruto, tell me more about the boy, he seems different somehow... His face is devoid of emotions" the fire lord spoke hesitantly. If anyone would hear him now, they won't belive this was the same man. But Haruto was an old friend, and the only one Ozai trusted enough to act normally.

The man chuckled and moved his hand through his hair "Shun is a very interesting boy. We found him when he was four, an orphan without any place to go, with an exceptional fire bending skill, and one another thing, The boy exceptionally good fire bender . I think that's is because he has a total control over his emotions. Fear, love, compassion, anything at all. So we took him in, trained him, and took him with us for the last mission. He killed four men by himself, his face was as hard as a stone . "he finished, his voice had a hint of fondness .

" really? "asked the surprised fire lord," if so, I would wish to see demonstration of his skills ", he paused for a moment " by the way Haruto, you seem to be fond of the boy, from when exactly had you become the fatherly type? "he jabbed him lightly.

The man shook his head" no, not all, but tgethe boy could very well become a powerful asset to the fire nation, I want to have his trust "he said, this time, his voice was hard, his eyes cold, his mouth was twitched in a sneer.

A mad gleem seemd to pass in Ozais eyes, as he smirked" if that so, I want to see his skill Haruto, I'll send for a young soldier for the test hmm? "he asked, his brows arched, although it was more a command, and they both knew that.

The man chuckled" yes, I think you are going to be surprised "he said.

" Shun! "he called. The boy came from the other side of the room,room," yes sir? "he asked, his face lacking any emotions.

" you are going to show to his majesty your skills, am I clear? "he asked, his eyes narrowed.

" yes sir, as his majesty commands "he said, bowing before the fire lord. As the man smiled insanely at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Sergeant Rokuro walked fast, he barely acknowledged even his superior officers. Right now his head was preoccupied with something different entirely. Just five minutes ago, he was called before the fire lord himself. He, a young sergeant was called to meet the fire lord. He didn't understand the reason, but when the fire lord commands, he is obeyed. But what really freaked him out was the request of the fire lord. His majesty commanded him to take his training attire and to head towards the agni Kai chamber. Well obviously he freaked out at first. He did not understand why exactly he would have an agni Kai, but he breathed in relief when it was explained that he just has to test someone, not an actual agni Kai.

Finally, he reached the agni Kai chamber, and opened the door. Walking in, he saw few people standing there. The fire lord himself was standing there, near him, a man clad in black with a sign of a dragon on his cloak. General Iroh was there near him the two royal children, Azula and Zuko.

He looked at the fire lord who nodded, and he walked up to the platform of the agni Kai. Looking around, he tried to guess who will he be testing. He was sure it was not anyone from the royal family, but there was no one else on the room, except the black clad warrior, who by the looks of it was part of the most elite squad of the fire nation, the black dragons.

Another minute passed, and suddenly the doors on the other side opened, revealing a boy of maybe nine years old, the boy had a long black hair, tied back with a black tie. His cheekbones were high, which gave him an aristocratic look. Two glowing ember eyes were looking all around them taking in every detail.

The sergeant thought that maybe this boy was some sort of a messenger, but when the boy got up on the ring, he suddenly understood that this boy was his opponent. He wanted to yell, that this is insane, wanted to protes, but one look in the direction of the fire lord, made him sure he did not want to try this. Before he was able to say a thing the boy turned to him "don't you dare go easy on me" he hissed, his eyes narrowed. Rokuro thought it was adorable.

The two of them took their position, Rokuro in the standart military form, while the boy moved his left leg forward, his right hand was outstretched forward, while his left hand was close to his abodmen.

The fire lord smiled in anticipation, the man near him looked smug. "begin" was the command.

Rokuro moved forward, sending out a fireball forward, then turning around, he sent another wave of flames from his leg. The boy just smirked, a glint in his eyes, he moved his right hand forward, catching the fire ball, and with the same motion banished it towards the fire ball behind it. Simultaneously, his left hand moved forward, creating a fire ball of his own, than he moved his leg up in a circular motion, sending another fire ball. He sinned around his legs and hands working together to make as much fire balls as possible.

But what truly captured the crowds interest, was that all the fire the boy sent was black, completely dark.

The fire lord looked baffled, as he watched the boy's performance, his slick moves, and most importantly the black flames.

The others in the croud, each looked differently, Haruto looked even smugger. Zuko looked in admiration and jealousy. Iroh looked very interested as his eyes suggested... In his cup of fine jasmine tea. But the most interesting reaction was Azulas, she had a mad gleem in her eyes, her face was curled in smile, and her hands were clenched in anticipation, her eyes darted after every move the boy done.

The sergeant on the other hand wasn't so amused, after his first attack, he was taken by complete surprise, and so was not ready for the barrage which moved toward him. The boy was like a whirlwind, sending flames as fast as possible, and the black flames weren't doing any good for his sanity. He tryed to copy the boys move, but when his hand came in contact with the black flames, it took him much longer to take control over the flames, so by the time he was able to throw it back, on the way knocking back another fire ball on the way, he barely had time to put on a wall of flames, to stop the oncoming barrage. When suddenly a holl was made in his wall, and the boy came from outside, attacking him in a face to face combat, his fists covered by flames. It did not take long after that for the boy to smash the sergeant in his face, and slamming his knee into his gut, sending him flying out of the arena.

The croud stood shocked in silence, for a moment, when the fire lord started to clap, the others, came right behind him. Azulas eyes were wide, her face lit up in a strange light, her look was not decipherable.

The fire lord turned to his friend "you knew all along, didn't you?" he asked smiling "you remembered all those years!" he told him, his eyes glinting in excitement, "that's why..." he did not finish, but the man near him smiled "yes, well something like that, is quite hard to forget, you know. So this is basically a souvenir for you" he finished.

The fire lord scold his futures, as he turned back towards the ring, moving forward towards the boy who was standing there looking in no were on particular. "your name is Shun?" he asked rethorically. The boy nodded. "good, listen Shun, from now on you are going to stay in the palace, I have special plans for you" he said flatly, his mind already buzzing with ideas how to make sure the boy will only be loyal to the royal family.

The boyboy bowed "as you command your majesty" he said in submission.

The fire lord smiled, although it was hollow "Azula will show you to your bedroom" he said, his eyes glanced up at Azula, who was eyeing the stranger with interest. The girl nodded, and smiled at him, Shun noticed she had a silky black hair in a ponytail, and her smile was aquard. He bowed before her as well before they walked together towards the exit.

End of chapter 1.

This story is going to have a lot of differences, I hope to stay as close as possible to the characters personality.


	2. chapter 2

The black Phoenix

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last Airbender.

An:just a quick explanation, this story is going to have two routes. One which is the current one will more politically correct so to say. More cannonish. The other route which I'll hopefully will write after this one, will be more pro fire nation. The divergence point will be before the assultassault of the north poll.

Chapter 2.

The warm tendrils of the sun were warming up the world. It's rays of heat touching upon the heads of the people and buildings, upon the trees and flowers. Under the beautiful sun, the power source of the most successful nation in the world, in a middlle of the capital city of the fire nation, the palace was standing. Here was the place where the war was declared. Here was the place where the avatar Roku has betrayed the fire nation. Here is the seat of power of the fire lord. The palace was standing in all of its glory, with its beautiful spires and walls, with the magnificent garden within, the gardens in which the world seemd to be frozen , the tranquility of the trees, and the rattle of the leaves, the gentle move of the water in the pond in the middle of the garden with the fish swimming slowly, all created an atmosphere of calm and peace.

Near the pond, a girl was standing, she had a petite stature, a raven black hair in a bun , as the rest of her long hair was flowing freely down her neck. She was wearing a beautiful red and black clothes , and it seemed like she was looking intensively into the water of the pond. Yet from her posture, it looked like she was in depression, her body stature was tense and rigid, her shoulder were slumped.

The girl was feeling down, depressing thoughts were passing on her mind, she always felt overshadowed, her mother hated her and was afraid of her , her love for only for the older child Zuko. Her father never looked at her as anything more than a tool. Hack even her uncle was only caring for her weakling of a brother, but all of that was OK, sort of.. Well not really but she learned to live with it, she knew she can get her father's attention if she will do exceptionally. But for the last week, she felt that things were changing, from the day the boy had come to the palace, her live changed drastically. Until now, she always knew that by doing her best, she pleases her father, and by that she is becoming worthy in his eyes. Though she knew he never truly loved her, but at least he saw her as something, even if it's only as a worthy tool. But from the day the boy.. Shun had arrived, it was as if her father forgot about her. No matter her achievements, no matter her azure flames, it did not made any difference to him. He was obsessed now with the boy, so much that he took him as his own apprentice! For the last week, they were training every day from the crack of dawn. She remembered the day after he arrived, their father called them, told them that in no case will they treat him as if they were superior to him. She felt.. Betrayed. Her anger suddenly spiked, instinctively she took a pebble and thrown it into the pond with such force, that it bounced out of the pond. Even her friends Mai and Tay Li, weren't there to help her.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't realize someone was standing behind her, and so she was surprised and turned around instinctively, when someone uttered one word behind "Princess" was the only word that this someone said. As she turned around she saw, standing there, with a strange glint and smile on his face, was none other than the subject of her ire, Shun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Shun, the last week was a crazy amount of training learning and just other troublesome things. A day after he came, the fire lord called him into his study, telling him he is going to be his personal apprentice. From this point he and the fire lord would meet at the crack of dawn, for a grueling training session, were the Shun finally understood why the fire lord was said to be the strongest fire bender alive. He was completely demolished, the fire lord was perfectionist, nothing less than the best was his mantra. After every session, Shun felt every bone and cell of his body, even in places were he did not think could hurt at all. Another aspect was the fire lords children, the older one, Zuko was a pathetic weeping child. He didn't even considered him as worthy of taking the crown one day. Oh he was definitely a nice person, but he never understood how did the so powerful fire lord Ozai got such a pathetic child, he attributeted it to the mother, probably. The other, younger child on the other hand was something of a mystery to him. After his duel, she actually was quite excited, she talked to him all the way to his quarters. But something changed the next day, she suddenly started to glare daggers at him, her eyes showing some sort of resentment. The truth is, he really didn't care, one way or another, as he didn't care about anything else. But his curiosity still took the better of him, so on the last week, instead of approaching her, he observed her intently. He learned she was a perfectionist, and an exceptionally talented fire bender, as was shown in her azure flames. He also learned she was vicious and had no qualms of lying to anyone. But what truly captivated him, was the look in her eyes, the deep pain in them when she looked at a mother carrieing a child in her hands, the jealousy when she looked at her brother, the glares of contempt when she looked at him, and most importantly the look for approval when she looked at her father.

He was still not so sure what was it about, but a sort of picture started formulating in his mind.

As he walked, he passed through the gardens, the place was so tranquil and peaceful, a island of calm between the sea of war and hate. In actuality, he did not care much for such things, he did not care much for anything really. But as he walked, he noticed someone standing near the pond, their body stature showed depression and pain, before he was able to see who was it, the person suddenly in a feat of rage took up a pebble and throwed it with such force, it actually bounced of the water and flew out of the pond.

Shun stood captivated, he felt something within his heart stirr, and in front of his eyes he suddenly saw something different. Another place, another land, a young boy was standing near a pond, the boy was young, not more than five, he had a black hair which was slowly growing wild. In his small hand, he was holding a pebble , his body was rigid, he was small and skinny, but the boys face was full of rage, he was angry. He cursed every spirit he could think of, cursing his destiny and life. He was an orphan, devoid of love and care, and feared thanks to his abilities. Freak they called him, monster. He hated them, each and every last one of them. He was jealous, he was bitter, and alone. The only thing he ever wanted was someone who understood him, someone who will be there for him. But this was not his destiny, not his life. In his rage he throwed the pebble with such force that it bounced off the pond, flying out of the waters towards the shores.

Shun stood there, captivated by the person who was standing there, now visible to be the princess, he felt something in his heart, a feeling of kinship, of understanding. Ever so slowly he approached the princess, not even noticing the look in his eyes, in his mind, something suddenly clicked. He finally understood the young princess. He felt related somehow to her pain and anger, and in his mind he knew, that today he found something to live for. He will give her what he did not have, someone who will be there, someone who will understand.

As he approached her, he uttered just one word "princess".

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

After the initial shock wore off, Azula scolded her futures, her eyes turning into a vicious glare "what is it" she spat at him, her voice laced with venom. She was angry, and this boy was the source of her new problem, she will act towards him as she wanted.

For a long moment the boy just looked intensively in her eyes, there was something there she couldn't decipher.

Before she could jab something at him, the boy suddenly opened his mouth "princess" he said again his voice had something oddly comforting " I just wanted you to know, that I understand your pain" he said softly. Azulas eyes grew wide, from all the things that he could say, this was the least expected one. The young royal felt her ire growing, the nerve of this boy, to claim that after he was the source of her problem. "you know nothing about me!" she snapped at him, her anger clearly visible on her futures.

The boy did not budge "really princess?" he said with a smirk "let's see than" he challenged her, his smirk deepening.

Azula was now seriously pissed off but she knew she couldn't back down. So she made a kocky face "hmnf" she snorted "say whatever you want and leave me alone!".

The boy nodded his smirk vanishing "first off, you are Azula the second born to the fire lord, for your entire life, you felt overshadowed, your mother always loved only your brother, who is an incompent fool, compared to you. Not only that but she was afraid of you, because you were different. Your uncle Iroh only cares for your brother as well, always there for him. "as he spoke, Azula felt the color draining from her face, somehow, this boy was able to read her as an open book, and truly that scared her" and finally your father, the fire lord, you know very well he never loved you or your brother. You are his tools, but you are ready for this if it's means he acknowledged you. But then I come, and he stops to look at you as much, you are less of a use to him. " he finished, and for some reason Azula noticed his eyes were full of pain.

It took her several moments to regain her bearings, the boy just dicected her, and somehow he knew all of this. She couldn't find an explanation to this, no one who didn't feel the same way could... No this was just ridiculous. She hardened her eyes "how do you know that?" she spat.

His answer Shaked her to her core "because, princess, I am similar. I never knew my parents, the people around me were afraid of me, I always felt overshadowed by everyone else, even those weaker than me. The jealousy of having no one was always there as well. Finally the one who brought me up, Haruto.. "his voice became hard as his eyes narrowed" saw me as nothing more than a souvenir to the fire lord. And the fire lord himself only sees me as a tool, "he said" as you see, we are quite similar, think about that princess "he finished, and without another word he walked back, towards the training chamber. Leaving behind a mouth opened princess. In his mind, a thought was running wild... The fire lord wants him to become loyal to the royal family, and he will... He just never specified who exectly.

Xxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzz.

Fire lord Ozai, was standing currently in the training chamber, his eyes on his apprentice. The fire lord noted that something was different today about his student. The boy was good, no doubt, a prodigy in his clearest. But in the entire last week the fire lord found that the boy was lacking something. It was not in his performance, no his performance was always good, but the fire lord still felt like he is missing something. Today though was different, from the moment the young boy entered, he could feel something different about him. Only now did Ozai finally understand what was missing, until now the boy wasn't actually alive. The boy had no purpose. But right now it was as if the boy found a reason to live for. The fire lord smiled to himself, his apprentice was much more interesting than he initially thought.

Xxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzz xxxxxxxx.

It was one week later, when Azula approached him, her future were scold, and her eyes hard. But Shun could see easily through the sharade. As she approached him, he smiled at her sincerely. And it was obvious she was taken aback by that. "amm... Shun" she started "I thought about what you've told me,... And I agree we are quite similar" she finished. He could easily see how much effort it took her to admit that. In response his smile deepend "I am glad to hear that" he said softly, he himself was taken aback by his emotions. He never felt anything like that "so as a celebration of our truce, how about we start trsintraining every day together?" he asked.

The girl smirked at him "hmm that's sounds like fun" she said, a little mad glint in her eyes.

End of chapter 2.


	3. chapter 3

The black Phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last Airbender.

Chapter 3.

The rain was nocking steadily on the windows, it's strong but gentle thuding was heared through the windows and echos in the great halls of the royal palace. The people preferd to stay inside, not only the occupants of the palace, but also the servants, did most of the work inside.

A door opened, and the siluet of a young boy emerged, the boy had a long black hair, gathered in a bun. His two bright amber eyes were shining strongly. Slowly, gracefully the boy walked out of his room, the long red and black sleeping gown, trailing behind him. As he walked, each and every one of the servants who passed near him bowed low in respect.

The boy bowed back with a small smile on his face. As he walked through the long elaborate corridors, with their refined candelabras, and ornated walls, he passed near a window. The large glass was viewing on the grand training ground, in which usually the royal guards were training. Also in the last three weeks, his younger sister Azula and the his fathers apprentice Shun, were training every day. He really didn't know what to make of the younger boy. Sometimes it was like to have another Azula, as his tendencies apparently did not include being nice or considerate to anyone. But other times, the boy could be helpful and gentle, even a bit awkward sometimes.

A memory has resourfaced in the young prince mind. It was around the same time that Azula and Shun started to train together. He was standing at this very window, looking at the battle between his sister and Shun. He couldn't stop looking, his eyes wide his mouth dropped. The two of them were fighting with dignity. The form looked more like a dance than a martial arts. Currently Azula was trying to attack the boy with a a fast jabs of flames, which resulted in azure daggers-like flames which were flying incredibly fast. To his surprise the boy did not try to dodge or counter it with flames. Instead the black haird boy caught two of the projectiles with his hands, amplifying them before sending them back, he done it with such speed using his legs too, that Azula taken by surprise, had no choice but creating a powerful wave of flames to counter it. Unfortunately for her, this also meant she couldn't see further, and Shun used that opportunity to move swiftly forward and utilize one of his favorite moves, as he caught the wall of flames and somehow ripped them apart, creating a large hole through which he attacked the surprised Azula with a flaming ace kick, sending her flying, a second later he was standing in front of her, his hand extended towards her face "you loose" he told her with a smile. Never before had Zuko saw his little sister smiling after being overshadowed by someone. It was after that, that Zuko chose to approach the younger boy, to talk to him.

As he walked outside, the boy was standing there, doing his katas, but Azula left for some sort of aticuet lesson. Unshurly, he aporached the training boy still amazed by the way his body moved, swift and calm, and at how his flames were precise. At this Zuko felt a pang in his heart, he was never able to create a totally controlled fire.

Slowly, Zuko approached the boy, hesitant to disturb his training regime, when the boy suddenly turned around in his kata, flames shooting out of his fist. Zuko jumped back, warry, but the flames stop right in front of his face, Zuko felt their heat corresing his face.

Shun had a smirk plastered over his face "you should be more careful, prince Zuko, would I have any less control, your face would've been severely burned." but although he was smirking, his voice was even.

"amm.. Yeah you are right" replied Zuko, already regretting his choice to come and talk.

To his surprise, the boy addressed him, "prince Zuko, was there anything you wanted,? Help? Advice? Anything else?" he asked, his voice suddenly gained life.

Zuko took a deep breath "amm...yeah, actually I do" he said his voice steading itself gradually "can you, please show me some fire bending moves?" he asked, and now he looked like a prince, with his head held hide, and his gaze strong.

The boy smiled "definitely... But let's do that a bit differently, you will show me what you can do, and I'll help you with advice. What do you say?".

A grin split the young prince's face, "that's sounds great, so let's start" he said. Taking a basic fire bending pose, his hand extended close to his face, Zuko striked with his hand, sending a fire ball, then he tried to do a round house kick, but for some reason, as he finished the turn, something mallufanctiond, and he lost his balance, falling face down to the ground.

Shuns face darkened and lost the bit of life that it had to it, "what was that... That.. Was pathetic. And you call that fire bending?" his voice became even, and emotionless.

Zuko didn't know what to say, he felt ashamed of his pitiful display, and he felt his eyes sting. "I.. I" but before he was able to say anything, the younger boy continued.

"let me explain something to you, as you seem to be missing something vital, tell me prince Zuko, what are the two key elements to fire bending?" he asked, his eyes were narrowed for some reason.

Zuko looked baffled "I.. Think it's breathing." he said uncertainly.

Shun nodded, strands of his long black hair falling over his face "yes, that's one element and it's very important, but what is the other one? The breathing let's you regulate your Chi easier, but what ignites it? What makes it burn? What makes it different from any other bending?" he asked rethoricaly before he answered himself" the key is emotions. Emotions burn us from within, creating with the chi fire. The mistake you've just made, was not exectly phisical, although you should work more on your balance and stance . No what happened was a fluke of your fire bending. For some reason your emotions are unstable.. That why, when you tried to finish the move, the accumulated energy which you couldn't hold and stabilize was released to early, naturally not in a form of fire, which brought you to your loss of balance. For true fire bending you have to be able to control your emotions, uncontrolled emotions are like fire, let it become wild, and you and those around you may get burned "he finished, walking away without turning around.

Zuko was baffled, this was not what he expected, but he was also confused. At first he did not think the boy will give him any advice at all, so when he did he felt truly confused" stop! "he found himself crying out. The other boy turned around slowly his brows lifted in question.

Zuko gulped, but none the less he continued" why?... Why have you helped me? "he asked, eyes full of curiosity.

The boy snorted" don't take it the wrong way, I really could not care less whether **you** were successful or not, I just hate to see something so perfect, made imperfect by you, your fears are what chains you, the only thing which restrain you, is yourself. You see each and every bending style, has a different approach, a different philosophy I would say. For example earth bending is mostly relying on aggressive moves, trying to overwhelm the opponents with brut force, air bending, is much more refined and speedy , but on the other hand does not have the brute strength of the earth. Water bending is mostly circulated around understanding your enemy's strength, and using it against him, the bender basically dancing with enemy, exploiting every possible weakness. To summarize it, the three bending types are a brute dance, a dance which is created to respond, and a dance with your enemy. "Shun paused for a moment, to make sure that the other boy is following, Zuko was sitting there, captivated" but, in each and every element of the three, there is one constant... The bender must rely on outside force, the earth, the air and the water. This is were fire bending is different. Unlike the others, fire bending comes from within. Using his breath to circulate the chi, and the emotions to ignite it, the fire bender creates flames from within, in other words, the better the bender understand himself the better his bending is. Because fire, is **life**. That's why fire bending is the dance of a person with himself, with his emotions. And thats why I see fire bending as a perfect thing, representing each and every fire bender "he finished, as he spoke his voice was full of passion, and his dark eyes were twinkling, without another word he turned and left, not sparing even a glance towards the shocked prince who wasn't sure what was weirder, the entire explanation or the passion through which the usually stoic boy talked.

A faint smile appeared on the face of the young prince, as he replayed the memory, and he finally left the window frame and continued down his path.

The rain was pouring hard, and the sky was totally covered by the dark clouds, but that did not stop the young prince to walk outside to the back garden. Walking slowly between the wet trees, Zuko breathed in the smell of the rain and wet plants, enjoying the feeling of the rain drops upon his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the rain, when he heared strange voices coming from the edge of the royal garden. Hiding himself behind a tree, he stealthy walked towards the source of the noise, and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

A very weird scene unfolded in front of his eyes, he saw Shun standing, around him several burnt knifes, Azula lying on the floor bound by a rope, a girl with long black raven hair, which had two buns on top, and two small bangs falling on her face, on the floor seemingly hurt, which made Zukos heart race in worry. And another girl with a long brown hair in a braid, was caught by the other boy in a lock, where his fist was hovering near her heart, basically meaning he could burn her heart any second.

Shun had a very displeased look on his face, his mouth was set in a frown. Before Zuko had a chance to do anything, the ropes around Azula burst into a azure fire, and the princess rised up with a smile on her face "wow, you are good Shun" she said, and a large smirk on her face.

Shun looked furiously at her, relising Ty Lee, and his hand moved to clutch his shoulder, which Zuko only now noticed was bleeding "very funny Azula" the boy snarled "did you really think that was funny? You knew your two friends were coming didn't you? Was it a prank against me or them?you do realize I could've died if I wasn't so paranoid? " his voice while definitely angry, was still well controlled.

Zuko now felt totally confused, but one thing he was sure, there was no danger here.

" oh relax Shun "was all Azula said. Meanwhile, Mai started to get up, groaning," what going on here "she asked, and her voice was definitely not apathetic.

" yeah who are you? "asked Tye Lee, while making a back flap.

The boy sighed deeply" first thing first, I am sorry that this had to happen, my name is Shun, and I am a resident of the palace, I am an apprentice to his majesty "he said, his voice still had a hint of anger" also I am the training partner of one princess, who told me today that we should play a prank on Zuko, but it seems, I was the one pranked "he finished, his hand still clutching his shoulder.

Suddenly Tye Lee gasped" what are you doing? "she asked, as flames came streaming out of his hand, cauterizing the wound.

Even Azula looked shocked" Shun what are you doing? "she asked alarmed.

" isn't that obvious? I have no intention of letting my wound to continue bleeding "was the answer. After that he turned to leave" I would suggest you all to go have a medical check up, just in case "he said suddenly, his back still turned to them, and without stopping walking.

From his cover Zuko released a breath he was holding, that's didn't end so bad. Than it occurred to him, that becose of the commotion with the wound, the two girls forgot to ask him about him being the student of the fire lord. As he walked to his way, a smirk appeared on Zukos face.

End of chapter 3.


	4. chapter 4

The black Phoenix.

An :this is were stuff strutting to get hectic. Hope you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last Airbender.

Chapter 4.

The moon was moving slowly in its orbit, and it's silvery glow was lighting the soil under it. The stars were cheerfully but silently absorbing the world, their light flickered in the night like a hive of fireflies in the wast night sky. Standing near the silver moon, they looked like servants bowing to their master.

The pale light iluminated the tall forest tress, which were moving slightly with the cold night wind, there thick leaves, creating a sound which muffled the noise coming from within the forest.

Between the thick green of the grass, which looked black in the darkness, and the broken branches, it man was lying on the ground, his clothes dirty and ripped, His hand were bloodied and burnt badly around the man, a high amount of rocks than natural were scattered around, some of which were burnt, their edges black. His face was struck in terror, his eyes look forward, his terrified gaze landing upon the target of his terror.

In front of him, clad in black clothes, a boy was standing, his two hands were spread forward, eaceach holds the face of another man who were struggling to break free. Behind him, several unmoving bodies were lying, dead. There body was scorched in a horrible fashion, one had it on his chest, all the way to were his heart shouldve been. Another one had his entire face look like a faceless burned cake.

The man looked unfazed, his long black hair flattering in the air. His coal black eye held no emotion within them. Without a word, his hands ignited, burning with superheated flames, burning the faces and through them, the brain, effectively killing the two.

The other man, the one who was laying on the ground, looked positively sick, as he saw his two friends, burning and dying in an agonizing way, their tortured screams hurt his ears, and enchansing the fear within him. And as much as he wanted to avert his eyes, to close them, to not heare the pained cries of agony, he couldn't. Not only will it mean cirtain death, but also will be disrespectful to his fallen comrades. The way that the young man's face looked, made it obvious he did not care one bit, and this cold look on his eyes, made the fallen man flinch, as his numb from fear brain tried to understand, what could make such a young boy into something as horrifying as this.

The boy, without even a blink, had suddenly dropped the two bodies, they fell with a thump, sprawling on the ground. The man on the ground flinched as the boy stepped closer to him, the same soulless look in his dark eyes. He tried to use his bending, tried to squish the monstrosity in front of him with an avalche of stone and earth, but in his weakend state it was incarnated easily by the far superior opponent. He closed his eyes in fear, waiting for the heat of the flames, waiting for his end... But a second had passed, two.. And slowly he opened his eyes, to see the boy standing in front of him, with a little smile splattered on his face.

"there is no need to panic" said the boy, and surprisingly his voice was deep and rich. The man looked at him with disbelief, really? Does he really think that he is just going to trust him, after what he did to his comrades?. But something in the boy's voice made him reconsider, and the different expression in his eyes made it look beliveble as well, and truly if the boy wanted him dead, he could have easily incarnate him with his freaky black flame. So taking a deep breath, he gave tg a younger man a piercing look "swere it, and I will tell you" he said, proud of himself for his steady voice.

The boy to his surprise merely nodded "I swere, should you give me the necessary information, I'll let you go" he said, in his rich deep voice.

The earth bender smiled in relief, the boy was actually going to release him, he felt no heart twitching, which was a common earth bending technique. So he locked his eyes with the fire bender "there is a smuggler, in the nearby village, his name is Ten-Shen, you will notice him easily, he has a black short hair and a deep brown eyes, under his left eye he has a mole" he said "is thats OK?" he asked.

The boy nodded, and gestured him to get up "you may go now," he said with a smile, which the earth bender returned as well, as he started to walk to the other side, noticing the young fire bender walking in the opposite, his steps light as fhether. Walking fast, he smiled to himself, thanking the spirits that he met probably the only fire bender who would spare his life. He walked until he heared some weird noise coming from behind him, turning worrily around, he suddenly froze, his eyes wide in disbelief, as a bolt of concrete black lightning flew towards him, he was halpless, and the bolt striked him right in the stomach, sending him flying several meters, his vision blurred, and the last thing he saw was the boy standing on a tree, looking at him with his hollow expression, his mouth moving "I lied" was the last and simple message that the earth bender saw before darkness cloacked his eyes, and he saw no more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was still cloaking the world within its dark embraces, alouding only a few natural sources of light to shine.

In the streets of a small village, the guardsmans of the fire nation were patrolling, their helmets and armor adorned with the insignia of the fire nation. The streets were empty, as the fair people of the village slept, no one was seen walking the streets in this late hour.

From within the shadows, a siluet of man emerged, it's black clothes easily masking it in the darkness of the night, it's steps were light, and barely audible.

The figure walked stealthily trough the town, blending with the shadows, making sure nothing escapes his notice.

Finally, near the outskirts of the village, the figure stopped, it's hood covering its eyes. In front of him, was a little run down shack, it's walls were old, and the exterior showed a sign of neglect... A perfect place to hide, thought the figure, a smile on its mouth.

A second later, a little pickloc was held in its hands, as it easyly picked the rather plain lock. A satisfied smile appeared on its face, this was the first time he had to use that. Opening the door silently, he closed the door behind him, and crept in, making sure to not make any noise.

On a little wooden bad, a man was sleeping deeply, his chest was rising up and down, peacefully. The figure looked closer, noticing every detail, making sure this was the right person, a gleam passed his eyes as he confirmed the identity of the man. Without any word, he caught the man's throughout, burning it, with his second hand covering the mouth.

Two minutes later, a figure had retreated from the house, and by the time it was far, it could easily see a high pilar of flames rising to the sky. Faintly, he could here the alarm going up, but he knew it was too late, mission accomplished, he thought as he vanished again into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was up in the middle of the sky, it's warm and gentle tendrils heating the world up, making the people hide wherever there was some shade.

On a main road, moving slowly through the land of fire, a small carige was moving. The carige was simple, with no special futures just a plain old wooden carige, the witch of like could be seen all over the country.

The driver of the carige, an old man with bolding head, was sitting in the front, musing to himself about his strange passenger.

Just this morning, the man.. No boy approached him, he was obviously worn out, and his eyes barely stayed open. His black clothes were tattered, and on general he looked like he could use a good night sleep. A strong smell of fire and burning earth was emitting from him, so he probably was a fire bender, non the less, he was surprised when the boy asked him to take him to the royal capital. But on second thought he noticed that the black clothing was something akin to a uniform, so maybe it made sense. Either way, right now the boy was sleeping, his eyes were closed, and his breathing even. The driver smiled to himself, the youth this day were worthy to defend the fire nation.

I the passenger part of the cart, Shun was sleeping wearily. After the last mission and his lying to the fulish earth bender, who trasted to much in his earth bending to make sure he did not lie to him. Well he definitely never met Azula then... And himself as seemingly she rubbed on him. For the last two years, he got quite the number of missions by the fire lord, as he needed experience in a real combat. He remembered Azula protesting, her ember eyes shining with disapproval. She also changed, the presence of someone she knew cared for her and did not want to use her, made her less paranoid and insane, showing some of her better parts. Still she was Azula, so of course she was not some fluffy girl, she was still vicious and sometimes cruel, but seemingly her emotional part got a chance to grow a bit, her new found calm had enhanced her fire bending quite a bit. Letting the sleep take him fully Shun relaxed, waiting to return to the palace, he fell asleep a little smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzxxxxxxx

Something stirred him from his blissful sleep, Shun tried to ignore it, but whatever it was, it was pressistant.

"oi! Lad, wake up, we have arrived" a voice invaded his sleep, deep, old and raspy, Shun stirred slightly, slowly opening his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the driver of the cart standing above him, trying to wake him up. Rubbing his eyes slightly, Shun suddenly registered the noise coming from outside. It was the noise of a bustling city. Looking outside, his eyes were assaulted with the bright light and colors of the streets, the people and the smells. A little smile crept to his face, "thank you, sir" he said, turning to the cart driver. Seemingly they were currently near one of the many eens on the market place, thus not far from the palace. He got up, and fished his wallet, smiling he took out three golden coins, and gave them to the surprised driver "thank you very much for the ride, keep the change" he said smiling, dissappearing in the crowd before the old man had a chance to say a thing.

Walking fast, he started walking towards the royal palace, passing vendors and shops without noticing. From afar he could see the three towering towers of the palace, beautiful as they were, for some reason, he felt that something bad is happening, he had a bad feeling about this.. Subconsciously he increased his pace, hoping beyond hope that his gut feeling is wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxzzxxxx

Hastily entering the courtyard, Shun looked around, the guards did not try to stop him, knowing all to well who he was, he walked fast, eyes darting around, hoping to see Azula or Zuko somewhere, just to make sure everything is alright.

But what he saw, stopped him in his tracks. In the inner garden was walking a girl, with a long braided brown hair, she looked nervous, and her walk was obviously out of nervousness. This scene, made Shun feel fear, this was Tay-Le for gods sake! Tay-Le was never nervous, she was a really strong annoying bundle of cheerfulness, to see her nervous was unnerving.

He approached her hastily, his distress visible in his eyes. When she suddenly turned toward him, Shun saw he was wrong, the girl was not nervous.. She was in panic and terrified. Scenarios started to play in his mind as he called her name. "Tay-Le!"

"Shun!"

They called in the same time, the boy could see how relief took the place of panic. "what happened?" he asked her, his voice urgent. The girl looked at him, and once again the spark of panic was visible "I-it's Zuko" she started, Shun tensed but did not interrupt her. "he... Disrespected one day f the generals.. In the throne room, while the fire lord was there" she said, her voice was scared.

Shuns face changed colors, alternating between white and red, until it finally settled in white, he understood the implications very well. Without another word, he took the girls hand "common Tay-Le, we don't have time, to the agni Kai chambers" he told the girl, who followed him obidiently.

Shun cursed under his breath, walking as fast as he could, hoping he will be able to prevent disaster, but he has a feeling that it will be in vain.

Several minutes later, the two of them, finally stood before the agni Kai chamber, the two massive door adorned with engravings on of dragons and fire benders. Without any hasitation, Shun opened the two massive doors, and as he entered, his face became white as a Sheet . The room was rectangeled, with a beautiful rich decorated walls, showing ancient fire benders fighting an agni kai. A high platform was standing there, Shun shuddered, remembering his first time here, the place were everything started.

Around the platform, a huge crowd was present, there were officers, nobles and soldiers. Between them, Shun easily spotted the black haired princess, who's ember eyes were full of fear and panic.

On the platform itself, two people were standing, or more accurately one was standing while the other was on his knees. Shun heart lurched as he recognized the fire lord, tall, muscular and piercing gaze. Was looming over his son, the prince Zuko, who was on his knees and looked utterly pathetic.

Before Shun could say a thing, flames sprouted from the fire lords hands, bathing the poor prince, streaming over his face, wich just enchanted the look of panic on the princesses face, as she diverted her eyes,an action wich the fire lord noticed and sneered in disgust.

Shun quickly scowled his futures, back to his regular cold gaze, just as the fire lords eyes lended upon him, bringing a little smirk on the maniacs face.

Without another glance to his whimpering son, the fire lord finished his check on the reaction of the present. "Zuko" he started his voice harsh devoid of emotions "today, you have dishonored me, yourself, and the fire nation, by not only insulting me, but further by not fighting for your beliefs, as pathetic as they are. As such, by the power bestowed upon me by the people of the fire nation, I condemn you Zuko for exile in addition to revoking your right to the throne until you will show yourself worthy of the honor "he finished his short speech, wich created a horrible reaction on the faces of the people." take him to the hospital, after that he will start his exile "he finished and walked outside without sparing another glance to the crowd.

The medics, rushed in to take the prince outside, and right as they walked out, Shun felt someone tackling him. Looking up he noticed that it was Azula, he felt himself getting in a shock. Azula was never acting so weak and vulnerable... Did his precense in her life changed her that much?.

"Shun!" she called him, her voice broken, "we need to talk" she said. He nodded, and five minutes later, they found themselves in the living wing, were they entered Shuns room.

As they sitted themselves near the table, Shun suddenly realized he still didn't gave his report, but decided that it's could wait, as he looked in the usually glowing coal eyes of the princess which were dull currently. He sat there in silence, waiting for the younger girl to start. It took another several minutes before she was able to calm enough for speaking "this... This was crazy..." she said " I knew he didn't care... But that..." she took a deep breath "I need to talk to him... Try to convince him... I need to do something" she said desperately.

Shun shook his head furiously "no way! You will just put yourself into deep troubles! Why do you even care? You never particularly cared for Zuzu" he said, his voice coming out more harshly than he intended.

Her eyes shot at him in defince "he is my brother! Even if we are not very close... You wouldn't understand!" she spat at him " also, I want to see if father can be reasond with.." she said more quietly, not noticing the pain her last comment did to the boy on front of her.

Shuns face twisted at her jab" you are right... I won't understand... "he sighed heavily" I still warn you that the consequences will be severe! I just care for you! "he said, his tone got higher with every word, as the pain became visible on his face" I can't stop you, but you can at least listen! "he said, his black eyes shining" it will do him no good. Nor will it to you! Why can't you understand that you put yourself in danger!? Why won't you listen!? Put it through this thick head of yours! , but I know you won't listen! You never listen! So there isn't any point "he said harshly, and got up, his eyes blazing as he walked out of the room. Not noticing the surprised stare which he was given by the young princess, who couldn't understand what sparked him so much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxzzzxxxxxxxx

Azula was kneeling, her head bowed, her body stilled as iron. In front of her, on the throne platform, was sitting her father. The same man who just several hours prior burned his own sons face, the same man who exiled him, the same man who used her, her entire life. Currently the fire lord looked at her from the throne, his face blank. On his side, general Iroh was standing, the famous dragon of the west, who nearly crashed Ba Sing Se. After several moments of silence, the fire lord finally turned towards her "what is it that you wished Azula?" he asked in a cold tone, completely devoid of emotions.

Silently gulping, Azula regretted now coming here, now she doubted how much she will be able to help, Shuns words rang in her mind. Still she was not some kind of coward... So scowling her futures she raised her head "your majesty" she started, her voice ranging loud and clear "I am here to petition for Zuko, not to be exiled" she noticed the harsh glance which he sent her, but she forced herself not to flinch "it's true he is weak, and has made a great mistake... But your majesty.. He is still your eldest... He is still young... I ask you to reversreverse your judgment... Your majesty" she finished, noting the look of anger on her father's face, and the look of complete surprise on her uncles.

The fire lords face suddenly became malicious, but his voice stayed calm,"Azula.. Are you doubting my judgment? Do you think you know better? You disappointed me Azula... This is a sign of weakness... You are weak Azula and fulish... Your brother disrespect me... And disgraced himself by refusing to fight for his beliefs... Foolish as they are... He should be thankful that he is still alive... "the fire lord made a long pause" as for you Azula... We will see to it later "he finished, and closed his eyes, indicating the end of the audience.

Azula looked hurt, she did not know what to do.. More than that.. She was scared now.. Without any other choice however, she had no choice but to leave. Bowing her head again" as you command my lord "she said before she left the throne room.

Outside, she saw someone standing, waiting for her, his long silky black hair fall gracefully from his ponytail. She excpected to see a look of triumph, or even anger... But the only thing she saw was understanding... Without a word the boy approached her, a look of relief on his face, he suddenly embraced her . Azula didn't like hugs... No... She lived her entire life without them... But she will alow it... It did feel nice...

Xxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A black fire ball had just passed her, as she barely able to dodge, she ducked, her long black hair falling back, sweat was visible on her forehead. As she ducked, she moved her leg forward, sending an azure blast towards her smiling opponent. Unlike her though, the black haired boy did not duck, rather he caught her flame with his hand, and making a one hundred and eighty degrees turn, he sent her the azure flame back, now marred with a ultra hot black flames.

Azula took a deep breath, and chanelled her energy through her hands, letting the flames come closer she caught them between her hands, trying desperately to take control of them.

"your majesty" she heared someone calling her from behind, she jumped starld, the flames in her hands, vanishing. The voice belonged to a young soldier, his armor shining red on the afternoon sun. Narrowing her eyes, "what is it soldier" she asked, her tone making the poor soldier nervous nonetheless he was able to take control of himself "his majesty, the fire lord request your and lord Shuns presence" he said briskly.

The eleven years old princess face suddenly drained of its color, her beautiful ember eyes gained a look of fear "we will be there immediately" she responded "thank you soldier, you are dismissed".

The soldier bowed once before leaving.

Shun was standing there behind her, his eyes hard, it was three months since the agni kai, three months in which the fire lord did not talk to the princess, after her disrespect to him. And now she is called, Shun feared that the retribution had finally arrived. His eyes hardened, hushis hands clenched, they walked together without a word, each of them engrossed within their own thoughts.

Xxxxzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Azula" rang the cold voice of the fire lord, his eyes narrow "it is time for you to show your worth and dedication to our couse, are you ready" he asked, looking deep within the eyes of his young daughter.

The girl nodded, "yes father, I'll do anything" she said with determination.

"very good, on the following assignments you will go alone, you are to hunt the traitor Jhon-Jhon and upperhand him, or kill him" his voice was cold, and his look sharp, he easily noticed ththe miniutive change to the face of the young boy which was also kneeling before him.

"your majesty" he started "please at least let me go with her. Jhon-Jhon is a master fire bender" he said his voice full of pleading.

Azula was still speechless, her face was white as a sheet, her eyes full of terror, the fire lord did not really care "no Shun, you showed your worth already, now it's her turn" he said quietly, "you are both dessmised" he motioned towards the door.

As the two left the throne room, a little crazy smile formed on the fire lords face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"Azula! You can't go there! It's a death warnty!" he said forcefully, his eyes were full of concern, and his voice was broken.

The young princess of the fire nation did not respond at first, her face was pale, and it took her several minutes to calm herself down and except her fate" there is no other choice Shun... And you know it "to her shame her voice was shaking" I am the princess of the fire nation... This is a part of my duty... I have to do that alone "she said, trying to sound confident in herself.

The boy looked thoughtful, and sad for a moment, after which he sighed deeply" as you wish Azula , but for my own sanity... I'll be camping near the woods outside the city, and I will have medical supplies with me "he said, before giving the younger girl a hug" be careful Azula "he said. The girl just nodded before she left.

Xxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzxxxxxx

The woods outside the city were a sight to behold, the tall high and mighty trees were looming over the earth, covering the entire area in shadows. Within the cool space within their perimeter, an asority of creatures were living, starting from a squirrel - lemur, all the way to the snake - eagles in the deeper parts of the forest.

At the outskirts of the forest, a little black tent was constructed, made of a fine material with the emblem of the fire nation. A little camp fire was burning near it, the woods cracked merryly under the unnatural black fire, creating plesent warmth all around it. In contrast to the seemingly cheerful mood of the burning wood, the man who was sitting by the fire had an air of melancholy about him. His long black hair was disshelved, the black clothes were on a poor state. His eyes were sunken and a large black shadow rings were encircleing them, giving the already black eyes the look of a long dark tunnels. Near him, a little box was lying opened, it's contents visible, basic medical supplies.

The boy was brooding, three weeks had passed from the day Azula departed, three weeks of worry and fear for her safety, on this suicide mission. His hands clanched in anger as the memory recurferced again, the smirk on the fire lords face, the cold of his gaze. Shun shivered and felt his anger rise.

A little noise made him jump, creating a black flame within his hands for light, Shun spun towards the source of the noise, he ran towards the edge of the forest, near the main road, his trained eyes scanning for anything suspicious.

He scanned closely but was unable to find a thing, the darkness of the night was shrouding whatever it was, and truth to be told it made him uneasy. It was then that his eyes caught a glimpse of a movement, near the main road. He silently approached his quarry when he froze. In front of him, barely standing on her legs, a girl was walking. Black hair cut short, and obviously badly burnt hands, their color were evidence enough.

The figure moved another step, and the pale moon light fell on her face revealing her future's. Shun felt his heart splutter, and his blood boiled. The girl was non other than Azula.

Without thinking twice, the young boy sprinted forward, towards the girl he swore to protect. As he approached she turned around looking at him, her eyes flared with recognition, and a small smile appeared on her face, which now Shun saw had a long gush running near her eye vertically. Right after that the girl collapsed, falling right into his hands.

The boy did not even have time to panic, he quickly took the unconscious princess to his make shift camp. Only after he was sure she was not in danger, and he finished packing, only than did he let his emotions run wild. His anger and hate towards the fire lord grew to a crazy levels. He could feel his insides humming with the powers of his emotions. The bastard of a fire lord new that Jhon-Jhon won't kill her... She was but a child... This was all nothing more than a punishment he realized. In his anger he let his emotions run unchecked as he suddenly released his anger in a great column of black flames, which were creating shadows all over him, his black eyes looked even darker... This was the moment he chose his way... One day the fire lord will pay...

End of chapter 4.


	5. chapter 5

The black Phoenix

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last Airbender.

An: thank you very much all of you who favored and followed and reviewed my story... You are giving me inspiration to write. Now this chapter will finally move into the avatar story line. Enjoy.

Chapter 5.

The darkness of the night engulfed the world in a dark miasma, no star was seen in the sky, not even a sliver of light could escape the total darkness of the deep night.

Under the starles sky, under the total darkness of the forest, under the dark green leaves of the ancient trees, a little fire burst as if from nowhere. The bursts were dark, as if the flames themselves were excepting the decry of total darkness.

The dark flames burst to life again, leaving another scorched black tree.

And from within the flames, a face was litted, a fare skin, with a long scar running through his eye. Two dark black eyes, which under the flames had a red tint to them, the look within them was dark and petrefing.

Shuns face had a dark grimace on it, wich was amplified by his scar, his hands were burning with the black flames, his entire demanour was one of anger and pain.

As he moved again, intending to burn another tree, a hand touched his shoulder gently. Turning around the flames vanished from his hands as he saw the grim face of his closest friend.

"I thought I'll find you here Shun" she said softly, but look in her eyes was like a storm brewing "but I never expected you to burn the trees of your favorite meditation place" she chuckled.

"how could I not? " he answered, but his voice was grim and had none of the dry humor of his friend "I am angry Azula, I can't believe he actually sends the two of us to fight in the northern Polle . And under the command of this idiot Jhao!".

"I don't understand why do you make such a fuss about it Shun. This is actually pretty easy assignment an entire fleet against the petty tribe of the poll." she asked confusion within her voice.

"well, without even mentioning that should you fail this mission you know what will happen. But the reason I am so unsure about all of this is fairly simple, the avatar is there Azula! And the Northern Polle is completely surrounded by sea! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Do you know what's the avatars true power? It's not his ability to control all the four elements. No. It's his power to let spirits work through him! And we are most vulnerable there! "he finished his eyes narrowing.

The fourteen years old girl in front of him looked shocked. Not only because he just yelled at her rather, because of the reason he yelled. She felt a cold chill run through her body. Should they fail her father wrath will be the least of her worrys.

Shaken she looked into his eyes "what... What do you suggest Shun?" she asked, trying to hide the shaking of her voice.

A bitter smile appeared on the older boys face "for now will go with it, we have little choice in the matter, but should Jhao be defeated... We shell see if the new super power is actually worth something" he said coldly, a cold black flames dancing within his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback.

Kneeling in front of the fiery golden throne, Shun looked up, his eyes tracing the shadows which the same flame created. Near him, in the same position was Azula, her hands covered by gloves, her brown eyes looking sharply at the man in front of her, there between the great columns of flame and marble was seated a man she once cared for, a man who once was the epitome of her dreams, a man who once for his praise and approval she would've done anything, there he set his long black hair falling on his back, his fiery eyes focused on her companion, blantly ignoring her.

Near him, another man was standing, his brown silky hair covering his left eye, his body covered with the famous attire of the black dragon squad, his regalia on the left side of his chest indicating his rank as a major and the commander of the special forces squad, she easily recognized him Haruto once Shuns adoptive father and mentor, the same one who left him in the palace all of those years ago.

The fire lords eyes bore into Shun, making his body stiffen. It was only thanks to his unmatchable control of his emotions that he was able to totally hide his hatred to the man in front of him, his mentor and the man who three years ago hurt the only person who matterd to him.

"Shun" the voice of the fire lord was soft, his body projected care for the boy in front of him "I have a mission of the highest priority for you and Azula" he paused for a moment, letting his words sink into the youth mind "as you know, we are currently in a campaign to concure the Northern water tribe" he waited until the boy nodded "Admiral Zhao is the current commander of the fleet which is headed towards the north pole, unfortunately I am not assured in his skills and this is why I am sending the two of you to reinforce his forces" he finished, his voice still soft.

Shun was left speechless, he felt his heart beating faster, as an unknown emotion started to rise within his heart, an emotion he identified as fear... Pure primal fear, and with the fear another emotion raised just as primal as first.. It was pure molten rage, fury run through his heart and only with primal affort was he able to control his features, lest they will be seen by the tyrant in front of him.

Instead he nodded slowly "your wish is my command your majesty" he answered, neither his voice nor his body betraying his true feelings.

"very well than" said the fire lord "just one last thing... Do be careful the avatar is there currently.. It will be a tragedy should you die there" he finished with a small smirk and motioning them with his hand that the audience is over.

Flashback end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now standing in front of the attendant the two teens were waiting for their supply to be assembled before they will leave towards their destination, while waiting Shun was fuming, he knew that there was no way for them to arrive before Zhao and he was afraid that another failure will be the end of Azula, if they will survive at all, his eyes narrowd in anger but he quickly stilled himself.

Five minutes later the attendant came out, telling them that their supplys are ready, and that the journey will start on the next day, when their mounts will be reready.

They walked slowly towards the castle, enjoying the slight breeze which ruffled their hair, when she suddenly turned toward him "Shun" she said hesitantly her face reddening as the boy turned to face her "w-well" her quite voice went even lower " do you remember you told me once that you were curious about your origin but you don't have enough time to go look for answers?" she asked him.

With furrowed brows the boy nodded.

"well it could be a good time don't you think? We can't reach the admiral in time any way, so why not take a detour? See what we can find?" she finished, her eyes shining.

A hearty chuckle escaped the black haired boy's mouth "if I wouldn't know you better I would've said that you are doing that for me" a smirk came upon his face.

"in your dreams" she said, but a warm feeling spread through the older boys heart, finally Azula smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The light was shining through the big windows, dancing upon the walls and furniture, and finally reflecting from the bold head of the old man seated in front of them.

Shun and Azula were staring at the room around them, their sharp eyes taking in every small detail.

The old man infront of them, the elder of hi no hana, the village were Shun was found, he was a man in his late sixties, with white short hair and a small neatly trimmed beard, Shun remembered him fondly as one of the only people who showed him kindness, a smile graced his face as he looked at him "its good to see you again Yanagida san" he said, his voice laced with happiness.

The old man furrowed his brows for a moment, looking at the two scarred teens, when suddenly his face morphed into a smile " is that you Shun " he said with bright eyes, as he got up and embraced the teen "its really you, I never would've thought you would come back here, after all you left with the black dragons themselves".

Shun chuckled, forgetting for a moment the reason he is here and even the upcoming dreadful mission.

Yanagida turned than towards Azula his eyes filled with question "and who might my lady be? Are you with the black dragons as well?" he asked curiously, although something nugged him in his mind, as if he should have recognized her.

Smiling Azula nodded "indeed I am, Yanagida san my name Kurenai" she said.

Sitting back down, the old man's face changed into a business-like face "so how may I help the two of you? As much as I want to believe otherwise, I am quite sure you are not here just to visit an old man" he chuckled slightly.

"indeed" it was Azula who responded "although it is not an official business, Shun here wanted to inquire about his family" she said, her body was relaxed, but her eyes shined with determination, she didn't know why was she so hell bent on helping him, she who never really cared for anyone... But for some reason she cared for him and because of that she _will_ help him.

"ah" the elders face changed into a sad expression as he regarded the teens infront of him, "I am afraid I don't know a lot... Your parents were not locals.. They came here from somewhere deep In the fire nation.." he sighed as he interlocked his fingers in front of his face.

Shun looked crestfallen, his eyes dimmed a bit "is there no one who can help us?" he asked, his voice didn't waver but his body was tensed, his hand passed through his hair.

The man sighed deeply "I am sorry Shun.. There is nothing I can do.." he paused for a moment his braw clenched as he fell deep in thought, finally he looked at the young soldier again "there is... Somone... But no... That's a terrible idea" he said dismissing his own idea.

"what is? " Azula asked annoyed, she started to lose patience with the old man.

"well, there is somone who your father was close too" he said carefully "but unfortunately after your father passed away he has gone mad, his name is Xinkei and he lives on the end of the village " the elders face was an epitome of sadness "I don't know if he can help you... But he is your only chance" he finally said.

Shun got up and offerd his hand which the elder excepted "thank you for your time honored elder" he said with a small smile "it was good to see you again".

The older man nodded "it was good to see you too child" he said and turning to Azula he bowed "you too your majesty" he said chuckling at the surprised girl.

Bowing back the princess nodded as well "it was a pleasure, now if you will excuse us" she bowed again and walked out, Shun right behind her.

"so" she turned to him "ready to go?" a haughty smile on her face.

Shuns face stayed stoic but he nodded "yes let us go" he said as he started to walk towards the outskirts of the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they stood in front of the house.. - Well house was a bit genourse name...it was more like a ruin than anything - Shun came in front of the door his hand rasping on the wood as he knocked.

When the door opened, both he and Azula took a step back. In front of them a man was standing, the man was wearing rags and his coal was taterd, his long dissshelved and dirty beard was sticking from under his hood, but what truly made the two step back was the smell. The odor which filled the house was like entering a very dirty pig house.

Before they had a chance to say anything the man who until now was stering at the black haired boy opened his mouth reveling crooked black and yellow teath "ah..is it you Ishin" he said smiling a crooked smile "why have you returned pig" he said darkly "you want some cabbage? You won't get any from me" he said and suddenly burst into a series of coughs, his entire body shaking violently.

And then without any warning he moved towards Shun and with an agility which definitely didn't suit a civilian, definitely not an old one he pushed the still stunned boy into the ground "I said go away Tatsu!" he screamed and ran back into the house closing the door with a 'thud'

Shun got up, slowly his hand touched the bruised place where he striked him, the man definitely knew how to throw a punch.

He saw Azula livid face, as azure flames started to dance around her. "don't" he said "the Bastard is just some poor old crazy man" he said, dusting his clothes "there is nothing to stay here for 'he said.

Azula nodded and extinguished the flames" let's go ".

And as the sun shined over their head, they didn't feel as two black eyes bored into their backs" Farwell young one ".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small but clean and pristine cabin, a boy was sitting, his long black hair falling behind on his back, in his hands he held a little paper, it was blank on one side with only one red dot on it .. But on the other side several words were scribbled" **_the Phoenix rebirth through the flame, when the veill is thinned the flame shall rise again, there is no death, flame is life "_**.

Near him, the princess of the fire nation stood quietly, her eyes reading the message again, and as the boy turned the paper again to reveal the red dot, she looked straight into his eyes as their gaze met, a wordless agreement passed between them" they will survive! "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the palace, the fire lord turned to the black clothed man" it has begun "he stated, his voice powerful and cold.

The man nodded" you are aware what does it mean... The entire work will be destroyed "he said darkly.

" yes... But there is no other way, "his voice dark, as the flame around him extinguished.

" let is hope that's for the best "was the reply of the other man.


	6. chapter 6

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

An:thanks all of those who followed and favoritad... Thank you all those who reviewed.

Chapter 6.

The ocean was restrlesr, it's high waves crushing mightily on the hull of the metallic ship, the wind was peaking up, whistilinwhistling around the water, it's breeze moving the hair of a young man, who was standing on the deck of the ship, his eyes closed, as he enjoyed the fresh feeling from the air.

The boys braw was furrowed, his eyes clutched tightly, as his mind was reeling, the turmoil in it mirroring the dark mood of the sea.

A faint noise came into his ears, as they perked, ducking all of a sudden, he outstretched his hand and caught the projectile which was sent his way.

The only problem was that the "projectile" was in fact a man in a red armor, with a full red metal helmet with a visor which looked like a flame pattern.

Easily catching the poor man, Shun steadied him near him as he turned his head "Azula! 'he boomed" how many times do I have to tell you NOT. TO THROW. THE DAMN ROYAL GUARDS OVERBOARD! "he roared.

The princess, who was standing in the middle of the upper dack surrounded by the royal guards looked back sheepishly" well I didn't technically throw him overboard... You stopped him! "she suddenly jumped up, completely evading a fire ball from one of the guards, as she sent him flying with a azure flame wave.

Shun sighed heavily" captain "he turned to a heavy looking man on his side" we should stop to resupply in the encampment on the edge of the earth nation , this way we can get some information on Zaho whereabouts ".

" yes sir "the man saluted as he walked back.

" very well.. Let's hope the future hold some good surprises for us "Shun muttered quietly, knowing very well how unlikely that is.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the ship finally docked at the harbor, Shun sighed deeply, they were already in a delay... And truthfully he wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not.

Disembarking from the ship, the royal guards standing on the sides, he and Azula were met by the commander of the outpost, a tall man with a graying heir and mustache, his rank of a major displayed on his chest.

"welcome, your majesty, lord Shun" the man said bowing, "by what did we get the honor of hosting the two nearly most important people in the fire nation?"

"we are here to resupply and let our soldiers take one rest day before we will continue towards our missions destination, major" the princesses voice was precise and cold, no hint of warmth was to be found in her fiery brown eyes.

The major gulped but was calmed down by the amused look on the young lord's face "really Azula.. You should act with more respect towards the soldiers" he said with a good natured smile.

The major was surprised... He like a lot of people in the military had heard the tales about the so called "black phoenix" the personal apprentice of the fire lord.. His merciless actions toward his enemy's... And somehow.. It didn't add up with this smiling young boy.

The major nodded "then let us talk in more comfortable setting" he replied bowing.

The two teens walked after him, in silence, their soldiers went each to his own business.

They walked briskly, into the command center of the outpost, and wherever they went people hurried up from their way bowing.

A snarl escaped the young princcess mouth "fools... The lot of them... Boot lickers if I ever saw any".

The major felt Goosebumps in his spine.. He definitely didn't want to cross the royal.

Finally they arrived at the personal office of the major, opening the door he with a small bow motioned them in.

The office was cozy, it had a large fireplace roaring with fire, warming the room pleasently, a desk made of a heavy looking wood, a high backed chair on one side and two more on the other. Other than that the room had shelf upon shelves full of documents,maps and several knickknacks.

"so how can I help you?" the major asked "major Xinke, by the way, at your service".

"it's an honor to meet you major, your work here is of great importance to the fire nation. For the reason of our visit it is as her majesty said.. We are here to resupply before we continue towards our destination.. The north pole were we must untie with admiral Zhaos forces in order to eliminate the threat, so we will be grateful for any information you can provide us about the admirals whereabouts "the black haired teen finished, his head a bit bowed in a sign of respect.

" the supplys will not be a problem, my lord "the aging major stated" on the other hand if you want to catch up with the esteemed admiral that maybe abit of a problem... For you see my lord the admiral has disembarked towards the pole one week ago... If you will stay the night your chances to get him will diminish "

" I understand, thank you major for your assistance it was most welcome.. Unfortunately we won't be able to move further tonight.. My men are tired and in diere need of a night on the shore... And about catching up with the admiral... With a fleet such as his... He will be much slower... Add to that the necessity to plan before a major asult... We have the odds to our favor " Shun got up, as did Azula" it was a pleasure to meet you major... Is there a training ground near by we can use? "

" the pleasure was mine my lord, your majesty "the man bawed " and there is in fact a small empty training ground... It's right near the entrance "he finished.

" thank you again "the teen said as they walked out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing there, in the training ground, the two teens were watching each other with havoc like eyes, Shun was standing in his regular posture, his right leg extended forward a bit, his rifh hand near his face, and his left near his stomach.

The princess was standing straight, with two hands near her stomach, her eyes ready for any move her fearsome opponent will do.

Shun took the initiative, spinning on his leg, he sent a wave of flames, he then proceeded to make a chop like move with his still airborne leg.

Azulas eyes narrowed as the two flame waves moved toward her, she knew that she could catch the black flames easy enough.. But that would cost her time... Time that Shun will surely use to attack again.

So instead she opted to side roll and as she stood up, she let loose two azure fire balls, which the other teen caught with his two hands... This worked as planned... What Azula did not expect was for the boy to jump while still holding her fire balls.. Somersault and with sending her flames back with additional black flames within them.

Cursing, the rolled forward, right in front of the balls, she gently moved them aside, as she felt her hands scorching "damn it... Need to perfect the technique" she thought, as her body moved automatically spinning as another barrage of flames were let loose.

Shun was smirking... He was well aware she didn't want to come near him.. He had bested her in martial arts easily and she was definitely not ready to come any closer... On the other hand he didn't want to fight with martial arts.. Scaring her further was not his intention.. At all...

So insteadas her barrage moved closer, he took a deep breath... Feeling the flames within his body rise as he jumped up, propelled by the flames sprouting from his legs, his hands moved closer as he put them in front of his chest, his eyes narrowed... And he let the breath go.

From his hands hell was unleashed.. A column of flames erupted from his outstretched palms, it was a true inferno.. The flames moved with ferocity as they striked right in front of the princess, who gulping fell back in surprise.

When Shun fell back on the ground, and the fire stopped what was left from the earth was black and burned so badly it was doubtfull that anything would ever be able to grow their again.

"w-what... Was that" the question came from a soldier who, together with a lot of others was watching the training session between the two prodigys.

Azula was still shocked... The torrent of flames was not something that she ever saw... Shun didn't spin his body.. It was as if the flames just strimmed through.

"this Azula is what I wanted to show you today.. It's a new technique of sorts which wilkwill let you release fire easily... If you have a good emotional control that is" he explained "think of your emotions like water.. The water streams fast forward... But it is not then that it is truly fearsome... Build a dam to contain the water... And then release it the results will be devastating... Same here, couple your emotions... But don't let them release... Wait until the boiling point then strike '' he finished smiling.

As he turned around, he saw the terrified soldiers, as they whispered to each other.

"I never want to fight against those two" said one of them.

"yeah... With fire benders like those two... The enemy has no chance" another agreed.

Shun smiled, as he approached the princess "common Azula" he said "we should be going to rest... We continue the journey tomorrow".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind was howling mightily, the high waves crashing on the hull of the ship, which was illuminated by the pale moonlight.

In the middle of the deck, three people were standing, their eyes towards the horizon.

"captain" the black haired teen spoke suddenly "how far are we from the northern pole?"

"I believe we will reach it in less then four hours, sir" was the answer, from the ship captain.. A man in his late thirties , with a burning red hair and a pair of brown eyes.

"very well then" the teen took a deep breath, as he motioned to a soldier standing near by "soldier.. Alert the others.. Tell them to get ready we are going to..." before he was able to finish howeversomething happened.

The deck, which was just a moment before illuminated by the moon, has suddenly gone dark... No.. It was more correct to say that the moon itself has gone dark.

" what?.. "the princess uttered confused.

" a moon eclipse? "suggested the captain.

" crap... The idiot... "Shun felt how anger corresing through him..." the foolish idiot, he doomed us all ! "he exclaimed.

" what is it Shun? "Azulas voice was uneasy, as she turned to her friend.

"this is not an eclipse... the foolish admiral, he destroyed the moon!"

"H-how?" the captain asked worrily, in his mind he wasn't really sure the boy was sain.

"easy captain... He killed the moon spirit.. Which is dwelling in the north pole, and he doomed the world for destruction... Without the balance of the moon... The world won't survive" he inhaled slowly "but that not our immediate concern.. The biggest problem is.. The other spirit which dwells there as well... The mate of the moon spirit".

Azula who caught what her friend said growed pale "no... The water spirit... The reason for why the moon strengthens the water benders" she said with fear.

"yes... We have an enraged water spirit there... And the avatar.. Who can let it interact easily with the world... Zhao doomed his fleet... The fool." Shun spoke slowly... Fear and anger evident in his voice.

"halt the ship captain.. In less than an hour it will start to light up... We will wait until then" he then turned around "soldier.. Bring every telescope you can... We will need them ''.

The two saluted as they went each to his assignments.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"sir...!" a soldier called from the mast, his hand holding a telescope "what is that thing!" he cried in fear.

Shun and Azula hastily looked through their scopes.. As did nearly every soldier on the ship... What they saw froze their blood in their veins.

A massive mostrosmonstrosity... Made purely out of water has appeared out of nowhere.. It had a fish like futures and a very noticeable blue arrow sprouting on its head.

The symbol of the air nomads, Shun thought quietly... He felt his breath hetch within his lungs as the creature roared... And as it moved... So did the waters of the ocean.. With a mighty roar the waves - which were much bigger than any fire nation ship - completely covered the navy's ships... Throwing them on each other with such violence that it was obvious to Shun that only miracle can save anyone on those ship.

Azula was looking dumbfounded at the happening... Her face was pale and her breath ragged... Primal fear of which she never felt before engluffed her... Her hands trembled as she saw the power of the avatar.

"lord help us" the captain muttered.. His face devoid of any color.

"well... Bloody hell" Shun muttered... His face cringed as he remembered his words to Azula " _let's see what this new superpower can do"_... Yeah... Way to go Shu... You saw it.

His mind was in turmoil... There was nothing they could do... There was no way for him to return to the fire nation... They failed miserably.. And that left only one choice..

Suddenly he turned around flames dancing on his hands "soldeirs" he said.. His voice dark and merciless "you have two choices in front of you... One you are joining us and the avatar... The second you all die here" he stated calmly.

Azula who was at first caught by surprise whirled around and shifted into a fighting position.

The soldiers started to mutter between themselves.

"there is no way I'll fight against something like that.. We should accept the princess offer" said one.

"you saw how those two faught.. If even they are scared... I won't fight against them..."another.

The captain looked surprised but he bowed" my lord.. Your majesty.. You care for your soldiers... You are not as stuck up like other officers... There is no one who I would wish to serve more "he stated calmly.

The other soldeirs nodded in agreement.

A smile appeared on the young man's face" very well then.. You will all return to the fire nation.. And you will wait for our commands "

The soldeirs bowed" yes my lord ", the cheers were audible to quite far away.

" well then.. "the boy smirked 'Let the fun begin".

End of chapter 6


	7. chapter 7

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

Chapter 7.

The skies were bright as the sun was standing high in heavens, it's bright and enchanting glow spreading warmth on the world bellow, the birds were singing happily as the flew towards an unknown destination.

In a deep wood, between tall and mighty trees, in a small clearing, two people were sleeping on the ground.

As the rays of light slowly sippedsipped beyond the trees, and touched the weary faces of the two travelers.

Stirring slightly, Shun opened his eyes blinking rapidly to get used to the light which suddenly assaulted him.

He slowly stood as he looked at the definitely uncomfortable princess who was sleeping on the ground.

A small smile escaped the usually stern fire bender as he looked upon the now exiled princess, his mind conjuring before him the events which led to them sleeping here on the cold ground in a middle of a forest somewhere in the earth kingdom.

Flashback.

The soldiers who were no longer kneeling looked uncertainl towards their captain.

It was true that they were lucky to be alive but still they just witnessed the death of hundreds of their comrades, people who just like them were soldiers doing their duty.

The ships captain was talking to the renegade princess and the young lord, their expressions were grim.

"your majesty" the captain spoke slowly "not to try and sound ungrateful but I think you miscalculated something" he said slowly dreading what will happen next.

The boy just raised his eyebrows "oh?".

"yes sir... Should we return it will be obvious that the ship was not crashed like the other did... Which will bring forth the question... Were are the two of you... Making it obvious you two are not dead" the captain explained, his eyes twitching with fear that he might be killed now.

The man nodded slowly "indeed... I.." a small chuckle escaped Shuns mouth "I have made an amateur mistake... Thank you captain for pointing it out to me" the young prodigy was silent for a while until after a moment he turned the captain again.

"the answer should be obvious... You will leave the two of us somewhere in the earth kingdom.. And you yourself will return to the outpost by foot, sink the sheep and play yourself lucky to survive" he finished.

"it's... Still very risky sir" the captain said stuttering.

"it is... But do you prefer that I'll use my only other options captain?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as flames sprouted from his hands.

"n-no sir... Please forgive me sir..." the captain wanted to smack himself.

"very well then.. Take course to the earth kingdom... Far enough for you to get a bit worn down..." the black haired boy said "oh and captain" he suddenly turned back "make sure you will answer our call when it comes" he finished as he turned around to pack up.

"Sir, yes sir!" the man saluted.

Flashback end.

So now here they were, in the middle of a forest not far from the place were they descended.

Shun sighed deeply as he opened the pack they brought with them and fished a large map of the earth kingdom, opening it and scanning the area they were in.

"what are you looking at Shun?" came a sleepy voice from behind him, as the princess woke up.

"I am planning our rout to Gaoling" he said absentmindly.

"Gaoling? Why Gaoling?" the princess asked bewildered, a small feeling of irritation stirring up in her at her friend who didn't consult her, and at the same time she felt gratitude toward him that he took control of the situation, even though it was truly more her problem than his, she felt something stir in her chest but she could not identify the feeling, so with a shrug she focused on her friend again.

"that's the logical thing to do... After all we are looking for the avatar... And as he just left the Northern pole after learning water bending... Logically next he will learn earth bending next as I doubt he will find anyone at hand who could teach him fire bending... So he will most likely be heading to Omashu first... After all king Bumy is considered the strongest earth bender there is... "

Azula caught fast" but as we both know Omashu is occupied by fire nation forces... Which the avatar doesn't know most likely.. "she continued his thought process.

The black haired boy nodded" and Gaoling is famous for its earth bending academy... So he will most likely come here.. And of course it will be suicide for us to go to Omashu... And considering that with a flying bison he will be moving much faster than we could... We will wait for him in Gaoling.. And we could offer him training in fire bending "he finished, as he folded the map and put it back.

" we should disguise ourselves... Waltzing in royal fire nation attire in the middle of the earth kingdom doesn't sound very good idea right? "he asked smiling.

After they changed into regular green and brown clothes, Azula let her hair loose and braided it in a typical earth kingdom fashion, while Shun used a knife to shorten his hair and letting a bang fall on his braw.

" my my... Akira .. You certainly look the part of a common farm boy" she said chuckling.

"you are too kind my lady Megumi.." he said smiling.

Now disguised as two regular teenagers from the earth Kingdom they were ready to leave toward their destination.

'alright then... Let us be going".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking slowly on the dirt road, the two felt every last degree from the blazing sun.. Not that they complained.. They both were in much worth situations.. But it was definitely unpleasant.

A noise of wheels came from behind them, the cries of the ostrich - horses, and a low humming of people talking from afar, alerted the two renegades two a cart which was moving on the road.

Stopping as they waited to the cart to approach, the two looked back to scan who exactly did they encounter.

Two minutes later the cart appeard on the road, strapped to two ostrich-horses, the cart was quite spacious and could easily admit six people.

As the cart passed near them, the man near the horses stopped them by pulling the reins, making them rear on their feet.

"hoi!" the man addressed the two travelers "do you need a lift?" he asked them with a smile.

Shun bowed gratefully as the door opened and the two of them got in, noticing two women sitting there already.

One was an older woman in a long green robe, with a brown sash.. The woman looked around forty and her face was covered by a large fan.

The other was a young woman around their age, with long braided brown hair and chestnut eyes, and as she looked at Shun a small blush appeared on her face.

A moment later they were already heading forward, the two of them sitting comfortably on the padded seats.

"s-so" the young woman adrresed Shun with a small blush "my name is Rin... Kotsuki Rin... What's your name?" she asked shyly.

Azula felt anger stirring within her heart.. How dare this peasent girl ask _her_ friends name... And even more so when Shun smiled back.

"my name is Akira Ling... This is my sister Megumi Ling" he said with a pleasant smile which made the blush on the girls face to deapen.

Azulas anger started to boil to a dangerous point... But she could not understand what exactly bothered her... After all Shun was just playing a role for the sake of keeping their identity hidden... But... But he really shouldn't be all mushi with this girl either...

Rin smiled broadly "so... Tell us a bit about yourself... What brought the two of you to this path?" the driver who identified himself as Kotsuki Haru asked with a small smile as he noticed his daughter's blush.

"we are refugees Kotsuki san" the disguised princess answered "the fire nation attacked our village.. So we had no choice but to flee... We are headed to Gaoling... With an earth bending academy there should be enough strong benders there to repel an attack."her voice was smooth and she didn't even blink as she lied.

Shun smiled, as much as lieing was not a good trait.. The girl was so natural that it was amazing... If she will say she is a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings, she will not even flinch and her heart will not skip... Shun chuckled silently to himself.

"oh you poor things" the older woman who answered to the name Kotsuki Aika said with a sad voice "we should really be careful... The fire nation had lately been sending raiding parties to disturb our caravans and travelers..." she sighed sadly.

Shun gritted his teeth _oh don't jinx it women_ he thought desperately.

After that the cart continued to move for about half an hour, the cheerful talk started to get the usually stoic fire bender to a very annoyed state.

Just as he thought he couldn't take it any longer the cart suddenly stopped, as from the trees a group of six people came out, all dressed in the military outfit of the fire nation, although only two of them were wearing the skeletal mask of the benders.

The father stopped the cart in fear as the soldiers approached them with a visible sneer.

Shun bit his lip, as he cursed silently for his rotten luck... There was nothing they could do without revealing their origins... But on the other hand.. He looked at Azula and as their eyes met they both nodded, as she understood very well he was asking her to improvise some story as he is going to totally blow their cover.

As the still terrified man looked at the approaching soldiers, the black haired boy suddenly jumped out, his eyes full of determination..

The soldiers froze for a moment as a black haired boy came jumping out of the cart, and before they were able to do anything the boy rolled forward his hand already alight with deep black lightning, which he shot right at the twice surprised leader who had no time to dodge and as a result was blown away a large hole in his chest were his heart should have been.

Shun didn't stop, instead he jumped up rolling in the air and sending several long fire blasts aiming to take as much enemies as possible.

The fire bender tried to overcome the flames but was caught by surprise by the intense heat coming from the flames and instead was caught and set alight like a living flaming torch, his armor melting entirely, as he died in screams.

The regular soldiers didn't fare any better as two of them were caught as well, although only at their legs as they tried to dodge, the two others jumped up high avoiding the blast entirely as the charged at him, their faces twisted into a snarl.

Shun didn't even flinch as he sent two fire balls at one of them who had no choice but to dodge again, using the opportunity Shun engaged the other one, who tried to strike him in his side with a fist, which Shun ducked under and striked the man in the stomach with suddenly flaming leg, which sent him reeling back from the pain as his armor melted into his stomach.

The other man attacked him from behind, which Shun rolled forward to avoid, and coming out of the roll he jumped up using his momentum - thankfull to Haruto for drilling into him the importance of marshal arts - and as he reversed himself in the air so his head was facing down he released a breath which he took right as he jumped, his hands outstretched forward he unleashed a terrifying amount of flame a bit to the left side of the man who tried to dodge before the attack commenced, catching him in the inferno were he died in horrid screams.

Coming down, he went to the two survivors and finished the job with quick fire balls to his grounded enemies.

Turning back he expected to see the terrified looks of the family and Azula having no choice but to burn them alive, to his surprise however, not only were the family alive they looked at him with admiration and hope.

As he approached he tried to figure what exactly could Azula possibly told them to look at him with such a prideful way.

As he came closer Rin approached him "wow that was amazing Akira!" she shouted at him as she hugged him tightly, not noticing the look she was getting from the other girl.

Azula felt the same feeling stirr again but couldn't place it... And she couldn't understand the instinctual glare she shot at the other girl.

The father approached the boy with a broad smile "wow... That was amazing Akira" he chuckled slowly "never before have I seen somone handing the fire benders their asses in such a brilliant way with their own element" he chuckled heartily again.

As he saw the confusion on the boys face he hurried to explain "you probably asking yourself how come we are not scared of you... Fire bender and all... But your sister told us everything.. How you two are children of a very important official in the fire nation who was killed for his anti war philosophy... How you two swore to continue his work to overthrow the fire lord... Really boy... If u wouldn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it "he chuckled again.

The elder woman approached then bowing and thanking him for saving them and promising them to aid them in their way to Gaoling" stay with us for a day or two... After which we will send the two of you with supplies right to Gaoling "she smiled heartily.

" thank you ma'am "the princess bowed deeply" we will appreciate it "her voice was so sincere that even Shun belived it for a moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later the two fire nation teens were getting ready to leave, a cart was waiting for them outside with what little they owned and several sacks of supplies and new set of clothes.

Currently the two were saying their goodbye to the family.

"thank you for having the two of us... It means a lot" Shun said sincerely.

"Hai.. You were very nice.. Thank you for the supplies too" the princess bowed as well.

"oh... You are most welcome... Just remember if it won't work for you in Gaoling you are always welcome to come back... You will always be welcome here" the man said with a broad smile as he hugged the boy.

"you are such a great and beautiful woman... Do watch your brother... We woman need to always be the responsible ..." the woman told Azula chuckling.

"amm of course..." the princess said uncertainly.

The woman chuckled slightly as she hugged the girl, who stiffed at first but relaxed a bit "you've grown on me... You're like my daughter... Do not hesitate to return here" she said into her ear.

"thank you..." Azula replied this time sincerely.

Rin approached the two of them " have a good life... Maybe we will meet again" she said with a small blush as she looked at the boy.

"maybe" he answered "but I wish you a good life... Thank you for your hospitality" he said again as he entered the cart, Azula right behind him.

"good bye" the family waved the two "may good fortune befall you!"

The teens waved back before returning fully into the cart.

"alright then" the princess said with a smile "to Gaoling then!".

The boy chuckled lightly, as his eyes locked somewhere in the horizon.

End of chapter 7


	8. chapter 8

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

Chapter 8.

The cart was moving slowly through the dirt road, the wheels shaking every time they bumped into a stone or a concrete dirt patch, making the cart to lift up a bit.

The sun was shining upon the world, its rays lightening the road ahead with a cheerful warm light, giving life to the world around.

In the cart, Azula was sitting her face to the small window as another bump acured, pushing her to the side, as her face collided with the window with a 'thud'.

"bloody hell!" she cursed " I can't believe it... The earth kingdom has all of those earth benders and they can't bother to make normal roads?!" she ranted, clearly annoyed.

On the other side Shun was sitting quietly, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping, but Azula knew that wasn't the case... The boy was just meditating not bothered at all by the bumpy road.

" we should reach Gaoling in about four hours" the voice of the cart owner came from the front " are you two going to watch the earth rumble tournament? There should be matches for the next three days straight" he said smiling.

Shun finally opened his eyes " yes.. We heard about the tournament... Me and Megumi are quite taken with earth bending.. But unfortunately we two cannot earth bend..." he said in a small voice.

Azula smiled.. Shun couldn't lie as well as her but he knew how to bend the truth without actually lieing.

" ohohoh, I see... Well tough luck.. But I heard the tournament is fabulous.. Never watched it myself before though... I heard they brining new contester... Some dude with the name 'fire nation man".. Talk about stupid fire nations.. "the old man chuckled.

Shun closed his eyes... Breathing evenly as he molded the info in his head.. This earth rumble was a good place to start looking for the avatar..

He looked at the princess who nodded slightly, indicating she thought the same, a smile on her face.

"so what can you tell us more about Gaoling.. It is our first time here.. And we aren't sure what exactly to expect" the boy asked the older man.

"hmm... The people of Gaoling are mostly friendly.. They will surely help you if you need something... Then there is of course master Yu's Erath bending academy.. Hmm" the man sighed deeply " the city is one of the wealthiest in the country and a lot of people living in higher than average standard.. Oh and of course the Beifong family they are a noble family and one of the most influential in the kingdom.. Their symbol is the golden flying boar.. "the man finished.

Azula couldn't stop her laughter, and even Shun lifted his eyebrow" really! "she lughed" a flying boar? Really? ".

The man smiled at the two teens" true... But don't go pick up a fight with them... They are one of the most powerful and influential families in the entire kingdom " he chasiteted them with a smile.

The rest of the road continued in much the same fashion, until they finally reached Gaoling.

" well kids.. "the old man said" this is where we part ways... I have to return home.. So I'll see you around.. It was nice knowing you two "he said with a smile as he turned around.

" it was our pleasure sir "Shun bowed slightly.

The man smiled and entered the cart" goodbye you two.. "he said as he departed.

" alright then " Azula mm said with a smile" Gaoling.. Here we come ".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two entered the town, they looked around, the houses were nicely built and had small gardens around them.. It was certainly above average, add to that the clean roads and clean air and it was definitely a high class city, but the two were unimpressed.. After all very little can impress someone who was raised inside a palace.

Trying to find the way to the tournament area, they stumbled across the city unable to find any clue to where exactly should they go.

So finally swallowing their pride the two chose to ask one of the residents.

The person looked around his mid thirtys, with brown hair and blue eyes, the man's clothes were nicely cut and trimmed, with a silver embroidery on the hems.

Shun approached the man, "excuse me sir?..." he addressed the man respectfully.

The man turned around, his eyes narrowed as he appraised the two teenagers with critical eye "how dare you two address me so casually you filthy commoners" he snarled, his eyes burning with rage.

Shun stiffed, but he was not famous for his ability to control his emotions for nothing, as such not even a sliver of anger appeard on his face.

"we are sorry sir... But we are looking for the earth rumble tournament... Can you please direct us?" he asked, his voice perfectly respectful.

The man snarled but answered all the same " just go to the left from here and then turn right... Go forward until you'll find a cave entrance... No leave me be stupid commoners "he snarled and walked away.

Azula looked like she was ready to explode any moment".. The old man lied to us! Freindly my ass! "she raged.

" control yourself Megu... We got what we looked for now let us go to the tournament already "he said in a bored voice.

" yeah, yeah... Let's go ".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the cavern, the two looked around, appraising the room and safety measures.. They approached a small window with a large sign reading" tickets "over it.

" two tickets please " he intoned, an old lady looked at him and without word gave him two, and getting money in exchange she returned to whatever she did.

As they entered the arena they noticed the sits were totally filled except the first row "why won't we stand instead of seating in the danger zone?" he asked her with a smirk.

The princess nodded slowly, and they took standing place on the last row.

"stupid earth benders... Having a high level earth bending tournament in a place which can collapse easily.." she said in a low voice.

"you are acting suspicious Azu... Be careful" he hissed.

The girl grumbled but excepted and quiteted down.

The lights suddenly turned on focusing on the arena and a gorilla of a man stood there, his long black - gray hair was falling wildly to his sides and back, his two gray eyes were narrowed and his muscled hands were visible from his sleeveless green shirt.

The man lifted his hand with a wild look on his face " welcome... To the first day of the earth rumble tournament... Today three matches will be held.. So place your bets and money.. Let the earth rumble!" he screamd.

The room got wild as the people around them screamd in excitement.

Shuns face changed into displeasure and disgust muttering something about stupid barbarians.

" now! "the man Xin Fu called" our first match will be between the "big bad Hippo" and a new contestant the "mountain".. The winners of today's matches will be able to advance and the strongest of them wlll fight the reining champion "the blind bandit !" "he called to the loud cheers of the audience.

Shun looked with interest at the two contestants, one was a huge and sturdy man with a mop of brown hair, his fat was on display for anyone to see as he walked shirtless and with only huge pants onto the ring.

The other man was much smaller in stature, but his muscles were huge, the man had a short brown hair his satin eyes were looking ready for violence.

"nothing but bruts.." he sighed... "None of them will be suited to the avatar" he whispered to the princess.

Before she could respond the two startedstarted to fight... The 'mountain' brought a huge rock which he sent on his huge opponent, he was fast and the Hippo didn't have any time to attack himself.

The mountain smiled in triumph as his boulder impacted the huge man, creating a huge dust wave which obscured the arena.

When the dust vanished the smile on the smaller man vanished, as his opponent was still standing there, not moved by an inch.

A huge smile appeared on the Hippos face as he opened his mouth and showing four huge teeth, he stuffed a huge boulder into his mouth and chewed it... After which the man released the chuncks of rock as a volley of projectiles at his bewildered adversary.

The man raised a huge wall to defend himself, only for the huge man to jump on him, crushing the wall and the man beneath it.

Shun sighed... That was one hell of a disappointing fight.. He motioned the girl to move out and the two existed the room.

"that was... Disturbing to say the least" Azula said as she walked out " no delicacy at all" she complained.

The boy nodded " we should head to the academy next... Maybe the avatar is there... If he isn't in the city yet... We will just have to wait" he sighed deeply.

"if you say so" the princess intoned as they headed toward the academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The academy was located on quite the huge area, and consisted of mostly rooflles courtyard, with a small building on the side as the class area.

The entrance was circular, made of fine stone, and even Shun could easily approve of the architecture.

The two fire benders entered the academy hesitantly, carefully looking around as to avoid a possibility of being crushed by a boulder.

"hmm.. I wonder where the academy master is..." the boy mused, his eyes darting around.

"were you looking for me?" a voice came from their left side.

Shuns eyes turned instantly as he apprised the man in front of him, he was short, slim and clothed nicely with a green overcoat over a green tunic with golden trims on the front, on the top of his head a circular hairpiece , and his hair falling on his back, his most noticeable future was his thin mustache which was hanging from him down.

" are you master Yu?" he asked his eyes hard.

The man took a step back " Y-yes" he stuterd involunteerly.

Azula huffed and interfered in what looked like a tense situation, she bowed slightly to the man, a huge smile on her face "you are master Yu! Wow... It's such an honor to meet you sir!" she squealed delightfully like a little girl with a new toy.

"please forgive my companion.. He has no sense of human relationships... We actually came all the way here to meet you sir...".

A proud smile appeared on the other man's face " oh I see... He is forgiven... So what is the reason you came all the way here? "he asked her.

" well to learn earthbending of course.. After all the master from who the avatar himself wants to learn surly is the greatest bender in the entire kingdom "she complimented the man.

Shun barely could hold his laughter down... He never heard the cold and sadistic princess talking like a fan girl.. Oh he is going to tease her.

The man nodded, an arrogant smile on his face" while... Yes of course... He did schedule a meeting... But he still didn't arrive.. Hmmf the arrogance of one ".

" ohhhh... Wow.. You must be like the greatest earth bender alive... So.. "she asked with hope" can we join too? ".

The man nodded," of course...please right this way... Stand together with the children... Levitate it... If you can't... Hmm even I can't make a bender out of a none bender "he said as he showed them where to stand.

As the two failed to levitate the stone the man huffed" how dare you waste my time... You have no aptitude at all.. Now shoo! "he chasitetd them.

The two left the academy annoyed... The avatar still didn't come.

" so Azula... " the black haired boy turned to his companion" we should go eat something... We will continue our search tomorrow "he decided.

The princess nodded, as her stomach grumbled.

" apparently your stomach agrees "he said amused, to his friends great annoyance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the third day the rouge princess started to get anxious.. For two days they tried to find the avatar but it was quite obvious he was not here.

Azula walked out of their small rented room, as she looked for her companion and freind, her face was angry as she noticed him sitting in the corner of the hotel room, slowly sipping from a warm cup of tea.

With quick strides she closed the gup between them and sat in front of the black haired boy.

"Shun.." she whispered at the boy " for how long are we going to stay here?.. There is no guarantee the avatar will even come to the city" she said, her eyes locked on the boy.

Shun sighed deeply "I know.. We won't stay here for long... Let's wait until tomorrow... Enjoy today.. And if they won't come then we could simply travel to Ba Sing Se... We can go watch the last day of the earth rumble tournament... The champions" he spatted the word like a curse "will be fighting today... Maybe will find something interesting" he finished and took another sipp from his tea.

The girl huffed but nodded "alright.. But I don't understand how are you so calm... We are way over our heads you know" she asked.

The boy simply nodded "that's true... But I don't see the point of getting nervous and anxiety.. It won't do anything but cloud our judgment" he said calmly.

"whatever... Let's go..." she urged him with a smile.

"Hai hai..." he drawled as he finished the tea and got up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered the tournament chambers once again and bought tickets, and once again they took to standing on the far side.

The front chairs where empty again and the two awaited the announcement of the beggining.

It was quite unexpected when three teens.. No children entered the room, and although they took the front row that was not what caught the young fire benders eye... No it was their clothes which caught his eye... Two of them.. A boy with a wolf tail hair and a girl with long braided hair and two hair loopies were wearing traditional water tribe clothes... And the other boy although clothed in a regular earth kingdom clothes with a large oval hat, but his exposed legs had a very curious future to them... His eyes widening as he touched Azulas shoulder "Azula... Look down there..." he whispered "at the front row... The legs.." the girl looked confused for a moment until she saw what he meant... And her eyes widened as well.. Because on the exposed legs two blue arrows were tatood.. Coming from up higher.. And a smile appeared on her face "it them.." she whispered back.

The boy nodded "we should be careful... They won't accept us that easily... So let's wait and see what's going on..." he instructed.

The girl nodded and continued to watch the arena.

The battles themselves weren't anything special.. A huge guy named the boulder who apperantly was the current favorite for the champion and for some reason talked about himself in third person, was knocking all the others out... There was one instance when some stupid guy dressed only in a red trousers and red cape with a long fire nation flag in hands started singing an embarrassing song about his love for the fire lord... To the complete boos of the audience.. And was defeated shortly after by the giant gorilla like man.

It was by that point that the conductor of the tournament announced the final battle between the "Boulder" and the "blind bandit",the audience were in a franzy as they cheered loudly, the highest of them being the water tribe boy.

Shun concentrated on the ring, as the champion appeared and to his and Azulas surprise it was a young girl, with a black hair which was tied back into a huge bun and fell on her forehead in the front, she was wearing what looked like nomad clothes,but her most notable future was her blank eyes.

When Shun saw her, his eyes grew in interest which confused the princess "Shun... What so special about her?" she asked slowly, her eyes full of question.

" look.. She is totally different.. Not only isn't she a stupid brute but she is really blind..." he started his voice growing in excitement.

"huh? So how can she fight?"

"her earth bending must be relying on her senses.. No.. She is probably sensing through the vibrations of the earth... That's a whole different level of earth bending... She is a true master... And she is a dangerous opponent... I am sure the avatar will ask her to be his master.. "he finished,and his eyes refocused on the ring, where the girl beat the crap out of the' boulder ' and sent him flying out with high level earth bending,which left the both of them with wide eyes.

Xin Fu was irritated... Shun could see it easily.. And when he offered a huge reward for the defeat of the earth bending prodigy he wasn't surprised... He did get surprised when the avatar got to the ring, and after dancing around defeated her with a gust of wind that those morons took as an earth bending.

Shun frowned "the boy is highly passive... We should change that" he said to Azula, with which the princess agreed.

After it all ended, they decided not to talk to the avatar right away, but instead to observe them and find the best opportunity to approach the avatar.. Ideally when the avatar is alone... But the both of them didn't expect the chance which appeared to them as if godsend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shun was hiding on a tree not far from the Beifong estate, his sharp eyes looking around, spying on the avatar.

He sighed deeply as he reflected on the event of the last few hours... As he predicted the Avatar wanted the blind bandit to be his master... And somehow he tracked her to the Beifong family... Apparently she was the only daughter of the noble...and so now he was spying on the perimeter not daring to go into for fear of the sensor catching him.

He nearly closed his eyes for a moment, when his eyes caught the shiluets of the avatar and the young Beifong walking outside talking, he smiled at this for a moment when the girl suddenly Crouched to the ground and shouted "we're being ambushed!" she then caught the air nomads hand and started running.

Shun tensed, when after a short battle and a surprise attack the two where captured, he debated with himself whether or not he should help but decided against it as they would take him for the enemy.

With a sigh, he moved to pursue them, he would not let his and Azulas only chance to vanish thanks to those thugs!

When he arrived at the entrance to the arena he opted to wait, as he was sure the avatars friends will come to help.. he was not disappointed.

It was an hour later when the two water tribe children the earth bending master Yu and the Beifong patriarch came, a purse of gold in their hands.

He followed them slowly, waiting until they will clear the entrance before he entered, as such he and Azula came just in time to see the young Beifong being released but not the avatar...

Xin Fu was standing there brandishing his scroll in hand " I am sure the fire nation will pay us handsomely for the avatar, right Sakamoto?" he asked, as two people in black entered the arena, and Shuns eyes grew wide as sousers... On their left brest a sign was engraved the coild black dragon...

Azula looked at Shun for confirmation but his wide eyes were all the answers she needed... Two of the nine remaining black dragon's were here.. And that didn't bode well at all with the two runaways.

"they will need our help" he told her "this is our opportunity".

She nodded "let's go".

The earth bending master Yu looked furious at the conductor " really Xin Fu... To stoop so low to work for the fire nation!" he called angrily.

"shut up! Money is money however you look at it!" he called, right before he was lunched to the air with a heavy Boulder to his face.

Shun stopped to see Toph Beifong standing there, her hands crossed in front of her, as she fought the entire earth bending group easily,her every move was gracfull and precise, which made Shun stand there for a moment entranced, until he shook up and run forward.

"Sakumoto!" he called, his eyes furious.

The man, who's black hair was covering half of his face looked up at the voice, his eyes suddenly full of interest.

The avatar and his friends all looked around as well and when they saw the two of them they tensed.

The other black clothed man looked bored even now, he was the one to brake the silence "oh.. If it isn't the treacherous princess and her pet... How unexpected to see two traitors to the fire nation right near the avatar..." he drawled.

"leave him be Arata... He is mine.. You can take the princess..." the one named Sakamoto said.

"Hai Hai..." Arata said in a bored voice " common princess let us dance" he called as he run toward her.

"good luck.." Shun told her as he went toward Sakomoto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara was standing there petrified, Toph was still beating the earth benders and those two fire nation soldiers looked like trouble... More than that they were currently talking to two others who were apperantly traitors to the fire nation and wanted criminals... She really wasn't sure what to think about it... But she was just glad that she wouldn't have to deal with those two for now... She ran toward Aang, who was lying unconscious and bending some water she moved to help him.

In the meantime Sokka was looking hatefuly at the four people... But he didn't dare interfere.

"long time no see Shun... How are you?.." the man asked in mocking tone "I hope you had a nice time because you are going to die here!... Oh how long did I want to do something like this... You always irritated me... The commander always spoke about you... Well finally I am going to show you who is the best between the two of us! "he called and lighting charged through his hand as he sent it flying.

Shun jumped quickly to the side as he heard the hamming of energy, barely able to dodge it.

" I see you've become better Sakomoto... The master of lightning.. "he said as black flames sprouted around him.

The man smiled at him as he easily sent another two lightning bolts... No other person could do that not even the fire lord and Shun was well aware of that, as such he took his enemy very seriously... As he rolled forward and sent a huge black fire ball at his enemy.

Sakomoto easily side stepped it, as the ball soard forward Shun controlled it to land there, as he dodged another bolt, the problem with lightning was it couldn't be blocked.. So he couldn't really use any acrobatics for fear of being to slow to dodge which heavily impacted his ability to fight...

The older man smiled darkly as the boy crouched and released a flame wave which made him jump.

Shun pressed his advantage by moving his two hands in conduct to release a huge wave of flames towards where the man should have landed.

Sakomoto was caught by surprise and barely moved out of the way, and rolled to the side, sending another lightning bolt.

When Shuns smiled slowly, as he moved his hands in front of each other "you're dead" he said as he closed his hands, and all the flames around them moved forward encircling the man, who unfortunately for him couldn't control flames very well, and closed on him burning the man alive with high pitched scream.

Shun fell to his knees, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to control his breath... He looked around to see how Azula was faring only to see that Toph was finished with her battle and was currently observing the Azure witch fight.

Unlike his battle, Azulas opponent was a master of fire bending dueling making him deadly in one on one fights.

The princess moved swiftly, avoiding fire balls and catching them, her opponent was standing firmly on his guard, as he dodged a fire ball from the princess, and using the same motion he sent a fire ball at her, as he tried to come close to the young girl.

Azula knew this battle would be difficult.. But she didn't expect that... Her opponent didn't make even one unnecessary move, every motion was used to continue the previous, and the man had much experience...

She huffed in irritation as she caught his fire ball, only to be assaulted with barage of more. Tensing she moved under one, rolled forward, as she turned in the last second and avoided another one, and her hand suddenly outstretching, lighting on her tips, as she used the fire balls while dodging to charge her beam of pure energy and she sent it from close proximity into the surprised enemy, sending him soaring with a large hole where his heart should have been.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see it was Shun, he helped her to get back on her legs and the two turned to the avatar and his friends who were standing in a guarded stance.

Shun approached them slowly with his hands held up in the air "avatar.." he bowed " it is a pleasure to meet you.. My name is Shun..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so what you are saying you are fire benders but are enemies of the fire lord and you offer to teach me fire bending?" the bald boy half asked half stated.

The black haired boy nodded "that is true..." he said.

"hmm... I don't see why not... Welcome aboard" the young air nomad said.

"what! Aang they are fire nation!.. We can't trust them.." Katara huffed.

"but Katara I need a fire bending teacher... They are our best chance... Also they just fought on our side!... And I can't just leave two people who are in need for help..."he finished in a low voice.

The girl huffed but said nothing.

Her brother on the other hand nodded" I understand... But "he turned to the two" should you dare to betray us... You are going to pay... "he hissed.

The boy nodded" of course.. I would have been disappointed if you would just except us... Thank you avatar.. You won't regret it.. Me and Azula will train you to be much better than anyone else.. ".

Aang smiled and extended his hand" great! Than let's be friends.. "

The other boy smiled back and shook the hand as did Azula" yeah.. Let us be friends ".

End of chapter 8


	9. chapter 9

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

Chapter 9.

Shun was sitting on a small rock as he watched the avatar train, Azula was trying not to laugh as the avatar quite literally sent himself flying instead of the rock.

Toph, the earth bender was quite the site to behold.. She was a calculating fighter, who thought every move she did.. But what she couldn't understand was that the boy was quite different from her.. She kept yelling at him about wrong mentality and how the difference between wind and earth are imbalancing him.

Sighing the fire bender got up, as he moved toward the pair.

" miss Beifong..." he said slowly " I am not trying to undermine your teaching nor do I try to put your skills down.. But if I can add a suggestion?" he asked slowly.

"what is it fire bender boy..?" she asked rudely.

" well.. Look the boy is an air bender.. He doesn't understand the meaning of earth bending... Heavy stuff and all.. Shouldn't you put him first through a physical training or something?" he asked.

The girl huffed" don't tell me how to train my pupile.. I won't tell you how to train yours.. "she said as she walked back.

He sighed deeply as he turned around, only to meet the stern gaze of the water tribe girl Katara, who looked at him as if he hurt her dog.

" what is it Katara? "he asked her tiredly, he really didn't want a confrontation right now.

" you are nothing but fire bending scum! "she told him" you think you know better than anyone? Look how you annoy the poor blind girl! "she raged at the boy.

" wow, Toph is lucky we are here.. Otherwise the girl would have started with her.. "Azula remarked from behind.

Shun just looked at the water tribe girl" listen Katara.. I know you hate the fire nation for what they did to your family.. But it's not fair from your side either.. Not everyone from the fire nation is bad.. Not each one of us hurt you... That's just not fair... Do you think I don't have feelings? Do you think Azula doesn't? Do you even know what does it mean to live with the fire lord in the same house?... Azula suffered.. Her mother was banished.. Her father wants her dead.. Why do you continue to bully her? " he asked, his eyes barely able to stay open.

Azula looked shocked.. Shun was always in control of his emotions.. But apparently the lack of sleep had disturbed even him.

For the last days they were tracked by a vehicle.. A tank Shun called it, and they were somehow being tracked, which brought them to their current sleepless condition.

Soka tried to persuade them to attack.. But Shun refused.. If the stronger members of the dragons were there... It was extremely dangerous...

Katara huffed, as she turned around toward Tough " Tough we need your help, can you please gather some food or something?" she asked the earth bender.

" I have everything that I need... I can carry my one weight!" she declared.

"that's not the problem! We all need to help each other out!" the girl said angrily.

"oh boy.." the fire bender sighed " avatar.. Are you up for some training?" he asked the half asleep boy.

" sorry Shun... I am out of it..." the child yawned.

"alright.. Good night" he said " I'll take the first watch".

"thanks.. Shun.." the princess said slowly as she fell asleep.

Xxxxxzzzzxxxxxx

Shun opened his eyes to a swirl of screams.. He sighed deeply as the earth bender and the water bender fought each other again.

He jumped up, "what's going on?" he asked when he noticed that the skies were still dark.

" we should go.. They are after us" Azula informed him.

"so what are we waiting for?" he raged, as he caught the avatars hand and lifted him forcibly on the flying bison.

" come on!" he called the others, who quickly took the hint and jumped up.

The bison took to the sky and started to fly further.

"we should really find a place to sleep" Shun said quietly.. "we won't be able to do a thing without having a proper sleep.." he said.

"let's lend here!" the air bender suddenly declared "Appa is tired.." he explained.

" very well.." he said to himself.

But if he thought that his problems ended for now.. He was wrong.

They barely had a chance to load off the sleeping bags, as Katara looked at Toph darkly.. Which prompted the blind girl to challenge her and for Katara to blame the earth bender for their misfortune.

"if you don't need me then I'll go! I am just here to help Aang..." she said as she went away.

Azula approached him " so Shun... Whats now?" she asked him.

" now you are going to sleep... I'll keep watch.." he turned to the three others " you three too.. Go to sleep ill keep watch " he said concealing his own tiredness.

" we will.. Thanks Shun" the avatar said.

"don't mention it... Just go to sleep...ill try to brainstorm for the reason they can pursue us.."

The boy nodded " thx.. Good night..".

Xxxxxxzzxxxxzz

Toph was sitting near one of the weirdest people she had ever met.. The man introduced himself as Mushi.. And was currently brewing tea.

The aroma of the tea captivated her it was soft and rich, she set there, her eyes closed as she inhaled the gentle smell.

Finally the man declared the tea to be ready, and she tried to offer pouring him, but he refused and insisted poured her as well.

" I hate it.." she said quietly " I hate it when people think I am weak.. I hate when they think I can't take care of myself... I bet you just think how fragile I am and how I can't live by myself.."

"I never thought anything like it.." the white haired man replied calmly.

"oh? But you didn't even let me pour a coup of tea..." she said frowning.

" the reason I poured you is because I wanted to.. Not for any other reason.. You know" the man said with a smile "you remind me of my nephew.. He too always thinks he should do everything on his own..." he trailed off.

Toph shifredshifted herself to face the man, even though she was blind " and where is your nephew now?" she asked.

" I am actually looking for him now.. He had his life changed drastically not long ago... He has it very hard.. And I know that currently he doesn't want to be found... But when he will need me.. I'll be there" Mushi said sincerely

"your nephew is lucky.. Even if he doesn't know that" she said as she got up "thank you" she waved.

" you're welcome.. I hope we will meet again" he told her, as she was walking.

"me too.." she said as she walked back.

Xxxxxxxxxxzzz

Shun was standing there, his eyes dark in front of him, one of the people he wanted to see the least has appeared, and now cornered him and the avatar, giving them no way to escape.

They got separated from the others, when they finally understood the trail they left behind in the form of Appas hair, which prompted them after cleaning him to separate into two groups, which brought them now to their current situation.

In front of him was standing a man with a spiky yellow hair, his green eyes carried a smike everywhere.

" oi Shun! You don't look very well.. Tired?" the man asked.

"shut up.. Chen... I got careless... But I can still beat you!" he declared, but even he knew it was nothing but a bluff.

The other man was quite ewhere of that himself " really Shun? Just look at yourself... You can barely stand straight... What did you take every watch every night? " he asked with a smirk.

Aang looked shocked when he realized the man was right.. Shun took most of the watch dutys to let them sleep.. He was probably the only reason they could still function at all.. But on the other hand the boy himself was barely standing on his feet.. Aang berated himself.. How could he just miss it?

"well.. Whatever let's just get it over with" he said darkly as his hands ignited with fire " shell we dance?" he asked smirking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka was trying to avoid the two fire benders who attacked him and Katara..

He dodged their fireballs, trying to reach a position to throw his boomerang, but unfortunately for him the suppressing fire was too heavy and he was too tired.

Katara on the other hand, was trying to suppress another group of two fire benders.. They were nothing special... . Maybe a bit above the average but nothing to special.

If she wasn't so tired... But unfortunately tired she was, and those two worked well in conjunction with each other, which made her work harder.

Concentrating she tried to move a great wave to smash the two over, but the two were apparently quite experienced... They moved back while smashing several fire projectiles to blow and evaporate the water.

Katara sighed deeply.. This was not going well.

Xxxxxzzxxxxx

Azula looked at the man in front of her.. The messy black hair.. Those red eyes.. She easily recognized the man... Black dragon number six Daquan.. Known for his ability to manipulate flames into different shapes.

She narrowed her eyes... The man didn't even try to look intimidating.. His clothes were cramped, and his small goaty unkempt, his red eyes looked bored.

"oh.. Hello princess... It's such a beautiful day isn't it?" he asked flatly, his voice devoid of any emotions.

"are you going to attack me?" she asked him.

The man nodded "yeah majesty... The commands were clear... The princess must be brought to heel by any means necessary" his voice was still flat.

"well" she smiled cruelly "let's he how good you are!" she called as she attacked him.

"oi... You are attacking me.." he said as he spun to the side avoiding her fire ball , his hand extended forward... Flames moved through his fingers taking the shape of a bird, he then released it, letting it fly to the air.

Azula moved her two fingers forward, sending a quick blast of fire toward the man, who easily avoided it, and jumping up, she released a huge wave of flames from her fingers.

The man twisted in the air, and letting flames sprout from his legs, he created a flame tiger which he released on her.

Azula jumped back, only to be met by the flame bird jumping at her from behind, and with a yell she fell on the floor, as the tiger approached her, when it's suddenly was blasted by a huge rock which extinguished it.

Without a delay she charged energy through her fingers and released it on the man who simply moved aside, or tried to but an earthen wall appeared right near the place which made him stumble and let the lightning to reach him, ripping his stomach to shreds.

Toph came from the shadows " need a help?" she asked the fire bending prodigy.

Azula breathed heavily.. And she felt grateful... And it was weird... She knew she couldn't have defeated the man by herself... Even in her full power the other guy was simply too powerful.. Without the others.. She would have died.. And if this was just number six.. How strong were the others? She shivered slightly.

"thank you Toph.." she muttered.

"you're welcome... Now where is Shun?" she asked.

" he went with the avatar... I hope they are alright..." she muttered.

"we should hurry" Katara, who came out of nowhere said " they might need our help".

Azula nodded this was urgent.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shun moved aside as the man charged at him, his hands flaming... The technique was known as the burning gauntlet.. And the man in front of him was an absolute genius in martial arts..

His body was heavy, as he tried to parry the strike, but he felt a knee connecting with him, which sent him flying.

Aang tried to help him, circling the enemy on his air ball.. But the man was simply to agile, he avoided every air blast, or anything else that the heavy eyed avatar tried to unleash.. His body twisted in unnatural angels, as he approached the avatar, and nearly kicked him, only for a hot red fire blast to send him flying, although he did caught himself in middle air, and twisted around.

From the shadows a boy appeared, his hair was short and black, and his left eye covered by a huge fire scar.

With a hand extended forward he attacked the man, his body moving fluidly and gracefully as he unleashed fire blast after fire blast "the avatar is mine" he cried as he assulted the elite soldier.

The man smiled cruelly.. As he somersaulted above the blast and rapidly approaching the prince he extended his hand to punch with his bow burning gauntlet, only for his hand to be caught by a gaunt hand.

A man was standing in front of him, fat.. And his hair was white and long... A look of absolute fury was attached to the face

"you dare to attack my nephew?" he bellowed as he suddenly let out a flaming roar which caught the man's face burning him completely...

"uncle" Zuko said slowly.

"Zuko..." the voice came from the lying boy on the " General Iroh... Is that you?" he asked.

Iroh turned around to see who talked only to recognize him as Shun... He ran toward him "are you alright? Shun?" he asked him.

Zuko looked unbelieving, what was Shun doing here...?

A haughty voice came from behind " team Toph had come to rescue!" the blind girl said.

"eh? Are we late?" Soka asked bewildered, only for the Avatar to collapse.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Seating around the fire Iroh looked at his brother protégé, who was currcurrently attended by the water tribe girl.

"I see... I should have expected that much from my brother..." he sighed deeply " you changed a lot Azula" he told the princess who was sitting there with a worried look on her face, throwing glances at the injured boy.

Zuko on the other hand was sitting dumbfounded while muttering to himself "unbelievable... Father is crazy... Just unbelievable... Even Azula and Shun..." his voice was lost.

"well.. I will be heading to Ba Sing Se" he said." If you will need me I'll be there...".

"I am coming with you uncle.." Zuko declared.

A warm smile appeard on the old man's face, as he heard his nephew.

"thank you Zuko.." he said genuinely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxz

Right before team avatar got ready to leave, Shun and Azula stood in front ifof Zuko...

" it is good to see you again Zuko.." Shun said smiling.

"it was good to see you too Shun... I wish you luck..." he said, and turning around to his sister he smiled brighter " you to Azula... You've changed much... I hope we will meet again soon." he finished.

"bye Zuzu... I'll see you around" she said.

"you guys! We have to go!" Aang called them.

"right... Let's go" Shun said, as they walked onto the bison.

It was only when they were in air that the dark skinned girl approached the two fire nation.. " I apologize for the way I acted towards you... Thank you for helping us out" she finished.

"no need too... Let's just work together... This war needs to be stopped" he answered, his eyes locking somewhere on the horizon.

End of chapter 9.


	10. chapter 10, the library

The black phoenix.

An :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

Chapter 10.

The sky was bright, the rays of the sun were running around the world and striking with their heat those stupid enough to walk outside.

In a small clearing, the entire group of team avatar were standing, looking at the two in the middle.

Aang tried to fire bend, flames came easy to him but they were fluctuating every time the young air nomad tried to attack with them, and Shun had no problem at all dispersing them with nothing but a hand motion.

"Aang.. Do you want to defeat the fire lord?" the black haired boy asked coldly .

" Of course! What does it has to do with our training?" the boy asked confused.

"Let me explain" the boy sighed as he set down on the ground motioning the other boy to do the same.

" The reason it's so important it's because you may say that you want to defeat the fire lord... But you are not ready to do what's necessary for that" Shun answered darkly.

" What? How can you say that? What do you think I am doing?" the avatar asked angrily.

" Don't get me wrong avatar.. It's not that I think you don't want to defeat the fire lord.. What I am saying is that you are not ready to take the necessary action to achieve it... You still wait for a miracle which will let you defeat him without actually killing anyone " the black haired boy explained.

" Killing?!...but that's wrong! " Aang said automatically.

Shun nodded" That's exactly what I am talking about.. You are not ready to kill him... But Aang first.. Flames are not only to kill... Let me guess you were trained by somone already.. Most likely Jhon- Jhon " he cast a questioning glance at the air bender.

The boy nodded bewildered.

" You're probably asking yourself how I know... But that's just makes sense.. You fear the flame which means you have used it and hurt someone.. The only person who comes to mind who could've trained you unless avatar Roku somehow trained you.. Is Jhon Jhon " he answered the unasked question.

" It's true though... Jhon Jhon said he is jealous of Katara for water which can heal while fire can only hurt " he said, only to be met with an angry look from the fire bender.

" The man is an idiot... He understands nothing of fire bending avatar... He looks at it so narrowly.. He has the same outlook the rest of those simpeltons see... " the prodigy muttered angrily.

" What do you mean? Fire can do nothing but hurt others!" it was Katara, who although excepted the two fire nation people still had a deep hatred to the rest of their people.

" Katara... Tell me, you've lived in the cold environment of the poles... Tell me how did you survive? " he asked her.

" Well we heated ourselves with warm clothes and bonfires.." she answered truthfully.

" Oh? I don't understand Katara... I thought fire can only hurt others right? " he asked her with a devious smile.

The girl stood there flabbergasted "I - I" she was unable to say a thing.

" You see Aang, fire just like any other element fire can be used to help and hurt.. Nothing in the world exists without reason.. Without heat and flames the world would've frozen and the people would've died in the cold.. Fire is life just like water" he finished with a smile.

All the others looked at him gaping Including Azula..well mostly everyone as Toph just played with her toes and without looking at the others she asked in bewilderment " Well obviously.. Did you dimwits really didn't think about it?".

Shun lughed slightly "I guess that's enough for today... We will continue our training tomorrow.. Think about it Avatar.." he said as he rose slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stopped near a savanna landscape , it was a huge valley full of yellow bushes and trees, all spreading as far as the eye could see.

Shun couldn't fathom the reason they stopped here while Appa wasn't tired and the light was still shining brightly.

And apparently he wasn't the only one who was concerned, as the rouge princess approached the avatar, confusion written all over her face "Avatar Aang" she started her " why have we stopped here? We can still travel a long distance" she stated, her eyes looking deeply at the young boy in front of her.

" Yeah Aang what gives? This place is a total wasteland.. There is nothing here!" it was Soka who asked, but his voice was angry.

"Actually..." said the resident earth bender "this place is full of things" she stated.

" Shh Toph.. Don't ruin the surprise" the avatar said as he fished a pipe out of Appas backpack and started to play a tune, to which from several holes around them some earthhogs like creatures appeared and played the same note the boy just did.

" I am doing an eartghog orchestra!" the nomand said excitedly.

Shuns eyes narrowed but the princess beat him to the race " Are you an idiot!?" she screamed at the boy " We are in the mi of a war, you are our only chance, and yet you have time to play around?! " her eyes were burning with anger as she looked darkly at the boy in front of her, who took several steps back.

" I am working my self throughly, I try to master three different elements at once I think I am entitled to have some fun as well! " the biyboy retorted fiercely.

" He is right we can plan some mini vacations before we continue on our journey, there is both wrong with relaxing from time to time " Katara chimed in looking darkly at the princess.

" No Katara, I never thought I will say something like that but Azula is right we can't just take our time off! We no nothing about the fire nation.. Even if Aang will be able to master the four elements we still do not know where the fire lord is and how to get there... We need intelligence!" he said darkly.

" If that is your concern Soka I don't think you should concern yourself.. Me and Azula know more about the fire nation layout and capital then mostly anyone.. That's not the problem though.. My fear is different entirely " the black haired boy said quietly, but he was heard by all the others.

" What is your fear Shun? "Soka asked his fire nation allye.. Calling him a friend was too much.

" What I am about to say has a connection to our previous discussion.. I never answer your question about killing.. But I wasn't dodging the question.. I was just waiting for more appropriate time" he said as he relaxed on the ground " Aang, let's start with the topic of the fire lord.. Let's say I'll give you as much intelligence as possible.. You will go and confront the fire lord after mastering the four elements" he paused scanning his audience, noticing that the avatar was attentive " You have the advantage of using all the four elements.. But you truly mastered only air bending.. After all to truly master an element one needs years, and I won't even talk about the training necessary to use all four in conjunction.." he breathed deeply before continuing" The fire lord on the other hand has a huge disadvantage, he can only use fire bending.. But on the other hand his mastery and experience of the one element is much greater than you have on each one of the elements.. And belive me the fire lord is really powerful.. I would say that Roku would probably be able to defeat him.. But it would be a real challenge ".

" Amm.. Well then what's the point of learning all the four... If I can't defeat him as I am right now? "Aang asked, a lost look in his eyes.

" First it's an advantage.. And ideally you will be able to master all four of them in several years... But unfortunately we don't have several years " Shuns eyes changed from their regular look to dark" Because the war will end by the time if summer.. Either with our victory or defeat ".

" The comet " the avatar said slowly.

" You know about it? " Shun was surprised, how could the avatar know about that?

"Yes, Roku told me in the fire temple"

" I see.. Than you understand the meaning of it.. You should train and gain as much of an advantage over him as possible.. But it will still not be enough I am afraid... Your only choice is to master the ' avatar state' " the fire bender stated.

"But I can't control it! Its dangerous!" he called.

" It is.. I have no doubt.. But you have no other choice Aang.. You have to master it.. The problem is we don't know how.. What do we do know is that it's possible to control it as we have accounts of it from those who came before you " he sighed deeply.

Aang nodded" But what does that have to do with killing? " he asked again.

" Everything, tell me Aang.. What do you think will happen should the fire nation be victorious?... What will they do to you? To Katra? Soka? Toph? " he asked, his face was serious as his dark eyes bore into the avatar.

" I... " Aang didn't say anything, but his eyes were closed.

" Let me answer that... They will capture and torture them in the most horrible way.. They will hold you while they show it to you.. They will kill and hurt everyone who is precious to you... They would..." he wanted to continue when he was interrupted by the avatar.

" Stop.. I get it! " the avatar stood there, his eyes full of anger.

" Oh you do?.. Then you should stop tiptoeing around and be ready to fight to the death... Don't get me wrong.. Killing is not a good thing.. Nor is everyone in the fire nation is evil... But those who stand against you will perish!" the boy was standing now, his eyes full of anger.

Aang nodded" I understand.. " he said quietly.

" No Aang that's wrong! " Katara tried to say but was interrupted by heher wolf tailed brother.

" No Katara... I agree with Shun... Think about what those people did to mother! How long did we suffer! " he called angrily.

The girl stood there, her eyes wide, it was a low blow but it was necessary, finally she slamped down in defeat.

"But that's said... I think it's still a good idea to take a small vacation.. It will help to ease all of our minds" Shun said with a smile.

Azula looked at him as if he had gone crazy, but the boy didn't flinch " It will efficient our performance, so Aang any ideas?" he asked with a smile.

" Yeah! How about the misty palms oasis?" asked the exited water tribe girl "After that we can go and look for Sokas and Shuns intelligence!" she said excitedly

" sounds like a plan" Toph responded to the obvious anger of the young princess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcbhjch

Shun was looking with a twitching eyebrow at the so called " One of the world's wonders" which apperantly in the last hundred years changed from a refreshing pond to a small pub like structure, which was filled with the most different kind of people.

Reluctantly the group entered the establishment, their eyes keeping careful watch on their purses.

It was then that somone had accidentally bumped into Aang, dosing him with a huge amount of mango drink on the young avatar, who automatically dried himself up with air bending.

The man who wanted to apologize, stood mesmerized at the desplay of air bending and immediately began to assult the avatar with questions as though the boy was a science specimen.

Sokka , who grew annoyed with the man who introduced himself as profesor Zey of the Ba Sing Se University, and asked him whether or not he had a recent map, hoping to find the layout of the fire nation.

When the man unrolled the map which shown the layout of the dessert and told them about the library of Wa Shi Tong, Sokka grew excited for the possibility of knowledge on the avatar state which maybe hidden there.

And with excitement announced it to be the place of vacation that he chose, which Shun agreed wholeheartedly.

And so now they were standing in front of the library, which was buried in the sand, and thinking of a way to get in.

Shun was exited, not only will this give them the chance to find what they looked for but also possibly held some knowledge about the map they got from the weird man in what looked like another life time.

It was Sokka who noticed a fox entering through the window, and after Toph confirmed that the library itself was there, they all went in.

Shun looked around nervously, as he tried to find any sign of life, when a heavy - and by heavy he meant giant - steps resounded in the hallway.

And a second later a huge owl was standing there, it's sharp eyes scanning them, Sokka wasn't sure now that he did the right thing... Maybe he should have stayed with Toph outside.

" Humans are not permitted here! All you do is to use the knowledge to get an advantage over others!" he bellowed.

Aang just approached him slowly, a smile on his face " Are you the great WA Shin Tong?" he asked respectfully.

" I am human... What is it that you want? " the owl asked him.

" I am the avatar.. I promise we won't use it to gain any advantage..." he promised.

" Hmm" the creature said as it lifted its huge wing " The avatar... I guess I can allow it.. But only if you will share some knowledge with the library" the owl said in a deep voice.

Nodding the professor offered a first edition book, while Katara offered a waterbending scroll, the avatar gave his wanted poster which made Shuns eyes to grow big as the spirit accepted it, Sokka gave some weird knot, which the spirit excepted though reluctantly.

It's gaze looked at the two fire benders " What can you two offer?" he asked, to which Azula gave some trashy book which they picked up in Gaoling, and Shun took a fire bending scroll which he wrote himself.

" That's acceptable... You may use the library.. But I will not allow you to use it for evil " he said as he walked away.

" Now then.. Listen closely.. It's pointless to look for any info on the fire nation.. I can help you with it myself.. Try to find something about the avatar state.. Clear? " Shun asked darkly.

" Alright... But who put you in charge!" Sokka shouted.

Shun didn't answer as he looked for something about himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took them several hours, but finally they all returned to where they started, each held some scrolls, their eyes shining brightly.

" With this knowledge we can easily defeat the fire nation!" Sokka concluded excitedly.

" Idiot! He heard you!" Azula bellowed " run to the exit now!" she called them, just as the giant owl appeared and with an enraged shout attacked them.

They all ran out, trying to outpace the spirit but to no avail, Shun suddenly skidded into a halt " ran! I'll be along shortly!" he called the others who continued to ran.

The owl spirit halted in front of him " What will you do fire bender? I am a water bending master.. Your flames are no danger to me!" he yelled.

Shun smiled deviously " We'll see about that! " he called letting the black flames sprout from his hands, which made the spirit to take two steps back

" No! " it called" You are... " he muttered in fear.

" Hai.. And thanks to your library I now know all about it... You should let is leave WA Shi Tong... " he said.

The creature roared in anger but took several steps back" Leave then! But don't return here ever again! " he called angrily, as the library continued to sink.

" With pleasure " he said as he sprinted toward the exit.

And as he jumped out of the library, he noticed two things... One the library sunk completely with the professor in it.. And the second one was that's were Appa should have been standing, there was nothing but empty space and the others were looking gloomily, Toph crying while the avatar cried silently.

End of chapter 10.


	11. chapter 11

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

Chapter 11.

The sun scorched the land and heated the sand, bringing the small grains to a degree of heat which was hot enough to scorch the unprotected legs of the earth bender, who was standing there, her face downcast, her eyes full of tears.

" Aang.." Toph said, her voice was broken and dull " I am so sorry... If I was just a bit stronger..." her voice suddenly broke as a whimper escaped her mouth.

Aang shook his head, his eyes gleaming dangerously " No Toph.. This is not your fault... I should have thought that with your imapred vision you will have trouble with the desert... No " the young airbender said as he turned to the black haired fire bender " Its all his fault" he said forcefully as he jabbed his finger on the young prodigie's direction " It's because of his stupid idea of going to look for intelligence that's its happened... It's all your fault!" he roared.

The princess was pissed off.. How dare this little nothing talk to Shun like that. After all Shun did for him... She was ready to verbally assult the stupid idiot only for her friend to speak up.

" You are right avatar... It is my fault " the man said calmly " It was my fault for not thinking it through..."the young fire benders eyes hardened" And that's why I promise you avatar.. I will find those low lifes and I will put them down like a kattle " his voice was hard.

Aang took several steps back, not expecting the boy to accept the blame which brought him to a loss of words" I - I... " the avatar suddenly run back opening his glider and took off, leaving his friends and companions standing there bewildered.

It was Katara who broke the silence" Shun.. Why did you just accepted his accusations? Why didn't you answer him? " the girl asked.

Azula was fumming" The little fool... How dare he?!.. After all Shun had sacrificed... He dares?! " the princess was angry...

Shun shook his head" You all have to calm down... It's quite simple.. The avatar is still young.. He is a child and he just lost his oldest and closest companion... So obviously he was angry.. Then his accusations, he couldn't blame you or Sokka... You are his friends and so he will do whatever he can to prevent acuusing you... The same with Toph.. But if I wouldn't have been here he would most likely lash at her.. But I am here and I am a fire bender and it was my idea too to gather intelligence so it's quite understandable that I will be his target.. So I accepted his accusations which unseteled and imbalanced him not expecting me to agree.. Which prompted him to go for a while to calm down that's all "he finished his long explanation which left all the other with mouths hung open.

" That was.. Deep " said the other boy of the group, his wolf tail moving in the wind.

" It was indeed.. You are much wiser then you look Shun... But right now we have different concerns.. We have to find Appa and move toward Ba Sing Se" Katara said as she approached her brother " Sokka the maps please.." she said.

The boy obeyed as he fished the map from his backpack and handed it to his waiting sister who unceremoniously opened the long paper and looked into it, slowly appraising the way they had to walk.

Azula slowly moved toward the other girl, her eyes looking at the map as well.

" You know... You are an interesting woman" said the young princess.

Katara just raised her eyebrow " Oh?" she asked, her curiosity picked up.

The princess nodded " You are quite mature for a child.. You act more like an adult than a young girl.. You are an accomplished water bender and have a good head on your shoulders that's all" the princess said and without another word she turned around and walked away, leaving a bewildered girl behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shun was sitting there, his eyes closed as he meditated.. His mind was spinning with the countless possibilities of what will happen next... His anger flared as he thought about the idiots sand benders who dared to shake his plan.. After all by taking Appa the group not only took their best way to get to Ba Sing Se.. But also made the avatar angry with him... He sighed deeply as his meditation wasn't going well.

The voice of the moving air alerted him to the return of the avatar, who slowly came down in front of him, closing his glider as he landed.

Shun looked up at the young air bender, but said nothing, waiting for the young avatar to speak what was on his mind.

Aang was playing with his legs, his eyes downcast as he throwed dirt with his legs, and said no word for several moments, finally he lifted his eyes and looked deeply into the young fire benders eyes " Shun" he said quietly " I am sorry.. I acted out of my place... Even after all you are doing for us.." Aang suddenly stopped, his eyes seeking anger in the older boys eyes but instead he found there nothing but understanding.

" You do not have to apologize for, avatar Aang" the boy said quietly " You were upset and it's understandable..." he finished.

" But.. But you are always so collected.. Always in control of your emotions... I.. I want to be able to do the same" the eyes fixated on the older boy.

" I can teach you that.. And more than that we have to teach you that.. It's important for your self control which will be of outmost importance while we train you to control your power" the boy answered.

Aang felt exitment swelling within him, his eyes shined with eagerness " I will!" he was quick to answer.

The fire bender nodded " I understand your eagerness... But right now we have more important things to do.. Like finding Appa.. But I will give you something to think about... To control your emotions you need first to understand it.. Which means to embrace it... Think about it" he said as he walked off, and right before he went to his tent he turned around again "Oh.. And if we are looking for Appa we should really check the sand benders village" he said and enterd the tent, leaving the avatar to stare dumbly at his tent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was on the next morning were they all set around a makeshift table, as they discussed their next move.

" I suggest we go toward the sand benders compound.. From there we can not only learn about Appa whereabouts but a also possibly to secure a way through the desert" Azula concluded.

" But what about water?" It was Sokka who asked " After all the way is long and its through a desert" he stated logically.

" I can always look for underground wells" Toph spoke, her voice steady, but all of them knew she was blaming herself for the sky bisons kidnapping.

"That's an interesting possibility.. And should you find that will be very good for us.. But there is another way" Shun spoke as he looked at Katara who looked at him confused gaze.

" Wait.. Wait just a moment.. Do you honestly want to tell me you don't know about the humidity in the air?" the boy asked bewildered " I mean yes it's a desert but it's still has some of it..." he spoke but the confused look on anyone but the princess and Toph were enough for him to sweatdropp..." Agni! " he called " You guys are really uneducated aren't you "he sighed deeply.

" Well, maybe instead of snobbing on us you could just explain... " The water tribe girl said with an edge, she absolutely hated to be shown her uneducation. Hey it's not her fault for leaving in a secluded place right?

" Well basically.. In simple terms the air.. The atmosphere around you is full of water to some degree... It's less so in the desserts but it's still there... So what I suggest is..." the prodigy trailed off.

" I see.. That's quite useful.. Let me try it "she said with a huge smile.

Sokka on the other hand looked angry" You had an ability like that and didn't use it? "he asked her frowning but was promptly ignored by the younger sibling.

Instead Katara moved outside of the tent and tried to find the moisture in the air.. It was not easy and the task took some time but finally the girl was able to pull it off and now they had quite the amount of water.

Shun smiled.. The girl sure had talent.

" Well now that this is settled, we should move toward the camp of the sand benders" Toph said cheerfully.

" Let's go!" Aang called as he moved forward his eyes shinning as the words of the fire bender stood in his mind..

Xxxxxzzzzzxxxxx

They moved briskly through the sand, their hands covering their faces as they betteled with the sand storm which tried to cut them off.. From time to time they stopped, consulting their map as they made sure they were going in the right direction.

It was around two days in which they were walking... Two days in which Appa could've been taken anywhere.. Aang felt his anger rise.. His ire was fearsome and the thoughts about revenge on those foolish sand benders will be his...The words of the fire bender came to his mind _" you can't control your emotions without knowing them first"_ so he wasn't afraid of his emotions any longer.. For Toph, Sokka, Azula, Shun, and all the people of the four nations.. And most importantly for Katara.. He will master this power... No matter how low it will put him...

Shun was looking at the avatar with a small smile.. Finally the boy started to realize what mess he is in.. And how deep and dark this war is... Finally the young avatar started to mature.. Now let's see how far will he go...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They stood there in front of the small village, the sand benders were mealing around, doing their business.. When it happened...

As if out of nowhere, a huge tornado acuured, and with a great might striked the village had on... People screamed and those capable of bending went out of the village to face the adversary.

Aang stood there, hatred in his eyes as he fought against the sand benders, his mighty wind blasts which were no longer restrained were destroying the village around them.

An old man came out, his gount face was pale as a true fear was displayed in his eyes " Avatar... Why have you come here to destroy our village?" the man asked, his voice was soft but it was obvious he was angry.

Aang roared and the wind around him picked up " You dare! To ask me that?! After what your people done?!" the wind howled around the young air bender as it easily succumbed to his will.

" I have no knowledge of what you are talking about... We have not done anything to offend you mighty avatar!" the old man called.

" Nothing? Nothing?! " Aangs voice reached new tones as he looked murderous at the old man " Your people had kidnapped my friend and companion! Where is he? Tell me or I will destroy you all.. Where is Appa my sky bison?! " Aang finally explained his demands to the elder who suddenly paled.

On the side Katara looked scared as the spiritual pressure started to rise.." What is he doing?... Why does he act like that? " she asked trembling.

" You really don't understand Katara?" Azula asked, her once long fingernails moving through her hair " It's simple really... Appa Is Aangs closest friend.. He literally grew up with the sky bison.. And it's the last thing he has from his family.. Tell me Katara.. How would you act if Sokka would have been kidnapped.." the braided girl paled as the rouge princess explained... Azula definitely had a very colorful way of explaining something" For Aang its the same.. "she finished.

" Mighty Avatar "the elder spoke slowly, fear in his voice" We had sinned before you.. We didn't know that the sky bison was yours... We ask for you to forgive us and in return we shell give you an easy passage through the dessert. " the man stated.

" You didn't answer me my question... Where is Appa?! " Aang hissed darkly.

" We.. We sold him oh mighty avatar.. To a merchant from Ba Sing Se " he said trembling.

" You what!? " the avatar yelled.

None of the others noticed how strangely Shun was behaving, he was clutching his hands as flames flickered in and out uncontrollably...

The air around Aang changed as a mighty wind picked up.. His eyes suddenly changed color to a shining silver as the arrows on his body did as well, bathing everything around them in a silvery glow, and the avatar started to ascend.

" Aang!" Katara called him, her voice was frantic when suddenly Shun collapsed with a scream.

Azula turned around as her friend screamed suddenly, Shun was on his knees, black flames flickering around his body uncontrollably, they sprouted not only from his hands but from his chest and back, his legs and biceps... Never in her life did Azula heard or saw anything like that.

Shun had his eyes closed as unimaginable pain ran through his body, his body shuddered, and his eyes opened but they darkened immediately, and all he could see was a huge wall of flames... And from it a person came out, long black hair falling on his back...

Another burst of pain..

The image changed into a bird of brilliant flames screeching in anguish and bursting out... His eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

Azula and the others excluding Katara ran toward the fallen fire bender as they tried to help him.

Katara on the other hand was standing there, looking in horror but understanding as the avatar destroyed the village into nothing...

But finally she couldn't take it anymore " Aang! Calm down!" she called as she ran toward him.

Slowly the boy turned around, and as he saw her the glow vanished and he fell down right into her hands.

She lifted him gently and moved him near the other unconscious boy, her eyes surveyed the area.. Where once a village was standing now it was nothing but a pile of garbage... Her eyes hardened... That's what those monsters deserve for selling Appa.. And most importantly for putting Aang into this state.. Yes she held no mercy in her heart for those people.

And on the sand, oblivious to what was going on around them, two teens were lying unconscious, their breath steady as the rays of light gently carresed their face.

End of chapter 11

Yup Aang changes a bit doesn't he? Well hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	12. chapter 12 :revelations

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

Chapter 12.

Warmth, soft caressing warmth, this was the first thing he noticed. His body was heavy, as if he just lifted an Elephant Mandrill, his muscles hurt, his breath was heavy and pain came from random parts of his body.

Trying to open his eyes he panicked as he wasn't able at first, surrounded by darkness he felt his breath hitch. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax the boy thought about his situation calmly, his tired mind trying to remember how he came to his current situation.

Straining his mind, it slowly came back to him, the library, Appa, the avatars rage and finally the avatar state.. Truly it was marvelous, it was powerful... It was beautiful. A small chuckle escaped his dry throat, as he finally was able to open his eyes albeit it did take a heraclen amount of effort to do so, but what important was that he could finally see.

He was lying upon a sleeping bag, the light of the sun was right on him, gently warming his face as the rays of light danced merrily upon his body.

Slowly getting up, he nearly fell but caught himself on a nearby rock, stabylizing himself as he remembered the sudden pain all over his body just as the avatar went into his avatar state.. But after that everything was blank.. Which probably meant he lost consciousness.

Slowly, the black haired boy walked forward, his eyes easily noticing the others standing not far, and apparently the avatar was training. Moving a bit closer he finally noticed it was fire bending and the teacher was no other than the rouge princess herself.

Azula was standing some distance from the airbander, her brown hair moving with the wind, her left hand right in front of her while the other above her head.

Shun smiled, it was long time since he saw her using this particular stand, she was graceful and strong... The boy had to admit that in short she was beautiful.

Truth be told, it was long since he himself used his favorite stance and combat style, but he doubted that it will be useful to teach it to the young avatar, who mostly focused on ranged combat as was the nature of the airbander.

None of the others noticed him yet, and the bender used it to look at the battle, interested to see the surly interesting battle. After several minutes he had to admit he wasn't disappointed at all.

Azula moved first, her left hand unleashing a quick fire projectile, as she jumped and used her other hand to unleashe a long whip of flames by making a chopping motion with her right hand, trying to capture the boy with the attack.

The boy didn't flinch, jumping higher than a human should be able to, the avatar sent a fire ball right back at the princess who used her other hand to capture and render the ball useless while at the same time sending the whip at the boy who while surprised was still able to avoid it, though barely.

Azula didn't relent as she continued to move in great speed, avoiding the boy's projectiles and counterattacking, her azure flames flying around, as she suddenly rolled forward sending another blast with her right while simultaneously sending another one up, continued with a move of her leg to unleash a wave from her leg.

Aang jumped up only to be met with the fire and in desperation he unleashed a wind blade, slicing through the fire ball and landing unharmed, his eyes downcast in shame.

Azulas eteseyes were full of anger " Avatar! what do you think you're doing?" she asked darkly " Part of the training is for you to learn to accept the heat and the fire... You should have used your hands!" she bellowed.

The avatar looked up, defiance in his eyes " I couldn't alright!?" he answered with a scorn" I would just got burned! ".

Before the girl could answer however, they all turned around to the sound of clapping.

Shun stood there smiling tieredly , his hands moved rhythmical as he clapped" That's was genuinely impressive " he said" Even though you clearly had to use your airbending to avoid the far more experienced Azula.. But that is expected.. After all this is your advantage as an avatar.. " his eyes then lost part of their warmth" Still you should listen to what Azula says... You need to accept the flames and not be afraid of them.. She was holding back after all " he finished with a small smile.

The others however were to preoccupied looking at him with wide eyes, the first to recover was Azula who moved toward him gracefully trying to maintain her image of uncaring cold princess and as she reached him she through her hands around him in a hug .

" You're alright.. " she said quietly " You are alright you bastard..." her voice was half broken as she spoke.

The others finally broke out of their shock and now were standing there with a relived smiles on their face.

Finally the princess let him go and Sokka decided it was the best time to get some answers.

" So.. Shun" he started slowly " What was that?" he asked bluntly the question that was on everyone's mind, further obvious by the head shakes from the others.

Shun looked confused for a moment before answering " That's actually what I wanted to ask you... I can't seem to remember what happened... The last thing I remember was Aang going into the avatar state.. And pain erupted all over my body..." his voice lost the mirth with which it was filled replaced by cold interest.

" You really don't remember? " Katara asked, her face shoving her confusion and curiosity" nothing at all? " she asked again.

The boy nodded tieredly.

" Sit down then.. We have a lot what to talk about "the water bender said as they all moved toward the center of the makeshift camp.

Xxxxxxxxxx

" So that's what happend " the boy said quietly as the others finished their explanation of the transpired events" At least now I know why I can't remember anything past that point " he stopped abruptly as his mind drifted.

" So any thoughts about it? " the water tribe warrior asked, his voice laced with concern, but whether for the health of the fire bender or for the potential threat that he could be only he knew.

At his voice Shun stirred up as if from a dream, his black orbs fixating on the other boy as he slowly nodded " I think I may have an idea.. But it's nothing but a speculation... I am not sure" he muttered.

" What is it? Spill it already" Azula never one for patience asked him.

A sigh escaped from the boy's mouth " I will.. But first I need to explain something.. Concerning the avatar state" he paused, waiting to see the others reactions.

Sokka was mildly interested while the avatar and water bender looked at him with great curiosity, Toph was playing with her toes, but it was obvious she was listening, while the fire nation princess was attentive, her curiosity spiked.

Satasfied he has their attention he continued " It's all starts with the origins of the avatar... It's actually something I didn't know... But the books in the damn owl library has been quite informative" he chuckled dryly before continuing " Long ago.. There was no separation between this realm and the realm of the spirits.. The people lived on citys which were erected upon the great shell of the lion turtles... No travel existed between cities for the road were dangerous and the spirits numerous " he took a deep breath noticing the captivated gaze of his audience" For survival purposes... Like hunting people would descend the mighty creatures back and would walk into the great woods.. But as the roads were dangerous the people couldn't go there without aid.. And aid they got.. The mighty lion turtles were generous and gifted the people with the ability to bend.. Each lion turtle possed one bending power which it gifted to the humans on the condition of no power to be used in the city so it took the power of bending away from the people before they returned to the city. " Shun felt his throat dry and Katara noticing it gave him quickly a cup of water which he took gratefully and sipped slowly from it.

" However the life wasn't great for everyone in the city and one person who's name I don't know had tricked the turtle and acquiring the power of fire bending used it to get into the house of the rich for a raid.. However he could not accomplish his goal and as consequences he was banished from the city while retaining his fire bending... In his travels he befriended several spirits until he came across a scene like he never witnessed before. For on the road to spirits who's form is difficult to describe were entengaled with each other, onem of the color of the light while the other of the darkness.. The dark colored spirit introduced itself as Vaatu while the light one Raava has begged the help of the human for it claimed to be trapped and tormented by the other spirit for ten thousand years. The human who took pity on the spirit firebended and set the spirit free, which prompted the freed spirit to reveal its dark nature and dark intentions " before he could continue he was interrupted by Toph.

" Man.. the guy was definitely not the brightest.. "she chuckled as she continued playing with her toes.

Shun chuckled before continuing" I won't go into the entire tale.. But the point is that he offered his help in fighting the creature and set to learn all four elements from the other lion turtles " and he was interrupted again this time by the avatar.

" The first avatar " he whiseperd slowly.

Shun nodded when Azula chose to interfere" That's makes no sense... I thought the original fire benders were the dragons. " she asked bewildered.

Shun nodded again" Indeed.. I called it fire bending but really it was nothing more than the ability to control fire... The true fire bending.. Meaning the style understanding and refince came from the dragons.. Now if you do not mind letting me finish the tale " he said with a scowl, which prompted the others to fall silent.

" Good " he said approvingly" After visiting each and every one of the four great spirits and after mastering the power of the four elements he finally went against the dark spirit... But was defeated astoundingly... A mere human cannot defeat a primordial spirit... Pinned down under the spirit he fused with the spirit of the light and with its power and his mastering of the four elements he sealed the dark spirit and the spirit of the avatar was born... I am not sure how for it was not specified there but from that point the spirit world and the human one became separated... "he finished his tale.

Aang was deeply in his thoughts as he muled over the new information.

" But you still didn't answer the question " it was Sokka who asked the question.

Shun nodded" Patience Sokka... The point of this tale was to explain the source of the avatar state which is basically the tapping into the power of the spirit to amplify the man... Which will let me explain something about myself... When we were in the library I was looking for some information about my origin.. You see black fire isn't common and I was quite curious to learn about it.. Hopping maybe to find some information about my family as well " the fire bender sighed " But I got much more than I bargained for... I did not learn of the origin of my flames.. But I learned about its function.. I do not know how it came to be.. If there is a book about it I couldn't find it at least.. But what I learnd is that the black fire is an over glorified anti spirit weapon.. A weapon designed to wipe them out and destroy their soul.. Which for some reason does not work on humans " he said the last part with a small smile.

" I see.. So when Aang went into the state.. Your flames reacted to the powerful spirit nearby.. " Katara spoke casually.. But it was obvious she anything but.

The others but Aang all looked shocked, and even with a bit of fear.. All but Azula that is, the girl had a small smile on her face.

Shun nodded tierdly" I do not think I will lose control.. But I will have to be careful "he stated in finality tone.

The air bender on the other hand was sitting and muttering to himself" CriminalandidiotCriminalandidiot".

The group burst into a fit of laughing at their friend.

" In any case.. I believe we know how to proceed with his training after mastering the elements he will have to connect more spirituality to the spirt" he snorted.

" If that's all.. I think we should be going now" the water tribe warrior said, his hand moving to brush his wolf tail.

" If I may add just one more thing.. We have some time and as we are currently out of the desert we should definitely formulate a plan" the prifigprodigy stated.

Azula nodded "We have a current map of the fire nation with us.. We also have some locations and some important information..." her voice didn't even waver as she spoke, her eyes burning with flames.

Sokka was all to eager to hear it as he jumped toward the two fire benders" Well spill it! We need every possible edge we can get " he spoke urgently.

The topic finally shook the avatar out of his state as he moved toward them, as Azula opened their map on the ground and the others all surrounded her.

" Here " the black haired boy said pointing on a point on the map" Is the fire nation capital... The area around it mostly fortified but the sea part... Which is mostly defended by the navy.. Alone we could never achi victory which will mean we need allies " he looked at the other boy who nodded slowly, but his eyes were all over the map, his mind working on atrategising possible routes.

" So we are going to Ba Sing Se to request the aid of the earth kingdom.. And with the help from the water tribes we have a decent chance... But our greatest advantage is just a bit before the comet arrives.. For there will be a sun eclipse before the coming of the heavenly body "The princess spoke casually but her words made the others to look at her with giant eyes.

" Eclipse... That's means no fire bender can use his powers... That's our best chance! " Sokka cried.

Shun nodded" However.. We are not aware of all the hideouts of the fire lord as such we will need an army on our sside as well to truly have a chance " he concluded.

Sokka nodded frantically" So it's obvious.. To Ba Sing Se we go! " he called.

Unsurprisingly no one protested.

End of chapter 12.

More about his flames will be explained closer to the end of the story.


	13. chapter 13

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

Chapter 13.

The darkness of the night was gently enveloping the world, the starry heavens gave the feeling of security to those few where still awake at that ungodly hour.

Near a small campfire a group of young people were sleeping, a light snoring came from the brown haired boy on the far side. One person was sitting near the fire, his eyes focused on the dancing flames and the shapes that they made, his black hair was moving slightly with the wind.

Shun was deeply engro in his thoughts and unconsciously he sang a soft song. His voice wasn't beautiful or refined nor was it disgusting and horrible for the ears. Rather his voice was average but he was singing from the heart. A song about fire and the light of the sun, a song about emotions dark and light, a song about the human nature and how much like the fire it was.. A song about sunshine and hope.

So engrossed he was in his thoughts that he didn't notice another voice joining with him, the words slipping from the two people, full of emotions.

It took several minutes until the song came to its end, and finally the fire bender came out of his musings only to turn around and see the young bold air bender who was accidentally the avatar.

" I really didn't expect you to sing this sort of songs" the young boy remarked seriously "I took you more for a darker person.. Somone who has no emotions".

Shun looked at the avatar weirdly " Is that the image I have given to you? I guess at one point it was not far from the truth" he sighed deeply " I am a fire bender.. I need to have at least some emotion to be able to bend the element of burning and life" he smiled slightly " I am more surprised that you know this song.. Most of the people in the fire nation this days don't know it" he said at as a statement but the avatar knew it was more a question.

Slowly Aang set down near the other boy " I was taught this song by my fire nation freind.. Kuzon" he said with a small pang of sadness as he thought of his now deceased freind " It was very popular then..."

" Indeed.. It is said that the song was written by the fire lord around four hundred years ago.. It was the embodiment of what the fire nation strived to be" a small chuckle escaped his mouth " It is not a surprise that the people today don't know it... My first master Haruto liked this song and as I learnd later the fire lord too" a look of pain passed through his eyes before vanishing.

" I understand... You know Shun I don't know a lot about you.. But I am definitely grateful for your help.. I know I acted horribly toward you several times when in truth its your teachings who help me the most.. Your explanation about how emotions aren't to be feared but rather we should use them and rule them.. From the day I started to take your lessons to my heart I feel much more true with myself " the young avatar didn't know why he chose to speak to the other boy about it but he found himself talking about it and it felt right" The teachings of the monks was always to never let my emotions rule me... But I just feel so much easier when I can just let my anger to overtake me some time.. Like the time in the dessert.. I don't feel bad with myself... Also even though you know I am the avatar and you do all you can to strengthen me in this regard.. You still see me for me.. Like I am a human being and for that I am grateful " he finished his long monolog.

Shun smiled slightly" Thank you for your good words Aang.. I don't mean to belittle the teachings of your monks.. But I was raised differently, emotions are important and should be used.. It's just a different approach " he paused to take a breath before continuing" As such I don't think you should feel bad with yourself.. The avatar you may be but you are just a human.. You are not God.. You need help and advice and it is my duty as a companion to help.. The avatars are not omnipotent.. Avatar Roku for example made the mistake of not ending Sozins life.. I guess what I am saying that there shouldn't be any reason to look at you differently from a very powerful bender " his eyes moved toward the sky, the stars held his gaze" As for your impression of me.. You see Aang I was an orphan.. I don't remember my parents.. I resented the world for no one helped me.. No one was there for me.. People just continued their lives without a care in the world and it made me resent them all.. I closed off my emotions and just continued to survive. It's all changed when master Haruto found me and accepted me as his student teaching me the ways of fire bending. He was like a father to me, he gave me the feeling of love and care... And then he left me alone in the fire lord's castle.. Giving me as if I was nothing but a tool. His betrayal hurt but I was able to overcome it.. It was then that I met Azula... And when I saw her.. What I saw wasn't a princess. No what I saw was a broken and spiteful girl who was disregarded by her mother and who's father didn't care any more for her then as a tool to his use.. This was when I promised myself I will make sure she will have somone to help and be there for her.. Something that I didn't have.. I guess I unconsciously started to rebuild my emotions in general which accelerated with us joining you.. But I am still have this habit of falling back into my old visage " he finished and smiled tiredly.

By the end of the long speech the last airbander set there with mouth open" This.. I don't know what to say.. "

The prodigy chuckled slightly" Say nothing.. You have a lot of work before you... And your training has way to go.. You should go to sleep now.. As we agreed we will move tomorrow toward the serpent's pass.. " the fire bender got up" Good night Aang "he said before he got into his sleeping bag and drifted into sleep.

" Good night " the avatar said quietly, his mind swelling with the new information.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the group was ready to move on toward the great capital of the earth kingdom.

Walking toward the mountainous road of the serpents path, the noticed three people walking toward them.

One was a male with black hair in a bun, who was wearing a sleeveless traditional green of the earth kingdom, and two women both clothed in long green dresses and with a headgears on their head.

" Aoi! Fellow travelers" the man called the group " Are you traveling to Ba Sing Se?" he inquired.

" Yup" the avatar said with a smile " My name is Aang and those are my friends.. We are currently heading toward the serpents pass .. Would you like to come with us?" he asked

" T-the serpent's pass?" the woman inon his right who had a long dark hair asked in surprise " Why would you walk through this dangerous land when you can take a ferry to the capital from the full moon bay? " she asked curious.

Sokka blinked twice " There is a ferry here? " he asked surprised " Then of course we will come with you!" he declared.

" That's wonderful " the man said" My name is Than and this is my wife Ying.. We are heading toward the capital my wife is pregnant and we want to arrive there before she will go into labor... We are refugees " he said the last part sadly.

" Aang.. I don't think it is a good idea to go through there... " it was Tofh who said it, her voice low.

But the boy was to distracted to hear what she said and instead he nodded" Let us go then.. " he said with a smile.

" Aang! " Tofh said more forcefully" This isn't a good idea... There is no way that they will give us tickets without passport.. And you guys don't have any! " she said frustrated.

Shun nodded" She has a point Aang.. This is a war time...there is no way we will be able to get tickets "he said.

" Nah.. I am sure when I will tell them I am the avatar they will let us go " he declared with confidence.

The refugee man looked at him with surprise" You are the avatar? Oh its such an honor to travel with you sir "he said with a funny expression on his face which was something between awe and disbelief.

" The one and only " the boy confirmed.

Shun wanted to face palm himself thinking of how just last night the boy expressed his dislike of his status.. And now...

" We should get going" Katara said with smile " There is much to do".

" Let's go then" Sokka said " We need to meet the earth king as fast as possible".

" Agreed.. Let's go" the fire princess said as they all walked toward the full moon bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As they entered the building of the bay the stopped in their tracks , their eyes widening comically as they saw the number of people standing around.

With a smile the two groups bid each other farewell and with a confident smile Aang moved toward the counter were a big woman was sitting, and asked for tickets for all of them.

" Passports please.. A single ticket for a passport no more" she said.

" We don't have.. But I am the avatar surly you can make an exception?" he asked her with a small smile.

The woman huffed "Oh great.. Another one.. I am getting the fifty like you every day here.. No passport no ticket" and then ignoring him she called "Next!".

Aang looked flabbergasted " What should we do?" he asked hopelessly.

"Let me take care of it" the earthbender said with a smile as she moved toward the counter and taking out her passport which was decorated with the golden flying boar of the Beifong family she put it on the counter in front of the woman, who's eyes bulged as she saw the seal.

" The golden boar! The sign of Beifong" she said in awe " How can I help you my lady?" she asked, her entire demeanor changed as she looked at the little girl with respect.

" As you can see.. I am blind.. And unfortunately I need all those people with me.. Can you do an exception for us? The Beifong family will remember those who helps them" she said, her face changed into a pleading expression.

The woman coughed " Well.. If it's for the Beifongs.. Then I guess an exception could be made.. Here" she said as she gave the tickets to the blind girl " Have a safe trip my lady" she wished her before she called the next.

Shun approached her then with a smile " Good job Tofh.. You really do know what you are doing" he said with a smile.

The girl blushed at his words " It was nothing.. I..." but before she was able to say anything the group of refugees they met earlier appeared again their faces crying.

" Avatar please help us... We were robbed of our tickets and documents..." the woman Ying said her eyes full of fear and sadness.

Shun moved forward to see what can be done, only to notice Sokka talking to one of the guards, his curiosity picked he moved to approach the two, when the avatar called them all.

" Well.. We will be moving through the serpent's pass after all " he said with a small spark in his eyes " We will escort Than and his family through the pass.. Is it OK?" he asked when his eyes landed on the female guard and his eyes widdend " Suki?" he asked surprised.

The woman laughed lightly" Yo guys.. Long time no seen "she said and as she saw the three people she didn't know she inclined her head" It's nice to meet you.. My name is Suki and I am a Kiyoshi warrior " she introduced herself.

" A Kiyoshi warrior? " Azula asked with wide eyes" I heard you guys are pretty much masters of martial arts.. I am curious how well will you fare against Shun here ".

" Sounds interesting... Maybe we should try.. In any case I understand you guys are going through the pass? Will it be alright if I will accompany you? "

Surprisingly it wasn't Sokka who answered but Katara" Yes.. The more the marrier " she answered with a smile.

Shun noticed the dejected look on the water tribe warriors face but said nothing.

" Well than its settled.. Let's get going " the woman said cheerfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked on the rocky path, their eyes looking around carefully, only to suddenly freeze, as not far from them a fire nation ship was standing, apparently making sure no one will be able to move through the path via water.

"We should be careful as to not arise the attention of the ships crew" Aang said only for Murphy's law to kick in and the ground under one of the refugees gave away, which prompted Tofh to earthbend it and save the man.

But the action caught the attention of the ship, which started to shot at them without hesitation.

A series of fire balls flew toward them, " Crap" Shun said as he jumped to the fray and deflected the fire balls with the help of Azula and Aang.

"Toph! Create some defense!" the black haired fire bender called the girl who created a defensive wall which stopped several more fire balls.

" Move! move! move!" the princess screamd at the refugees who started to run forward.

Shun stayed on his spot and blocked the fire projectiles long enough for everyone else to pass from the ship's range, when they did he allowed himself to moved as well while deflecting and dodging.

Finally out of reach he approached the others, who found some cave and were now apperantly helping the refugee woman in child birth.

So staying outside he saw Azula speaking with Sokka, while the brown haired Kiyoshi warrior approached him.

" Hey" she said hesitantly but was cut by the boy.

" If you need relationship advice.. Please ask someone else.. I don't know how to help you two lovesick birds" he said with a snort.

Sukis face flushed " I.. We.." she couldn't say anything so instead she just stomped away face still flushed.

He set down, and closed his eyes, it was getting dark and he was exhausted.. Without noticing he slumped into a blissful dreamless sleep, he didn't wake up even when a certain black haired princess gently covered him with a blanket before she set near him, and closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

" Oi!.. Ake.. Up.. Un"

Slowly the black haired prodigy started to wake up.

" Wake up Shun! We are ready to go!" the irritated voice of the Avatar finally woke the man up.

Slowly sitting up he looked around " What?" he asked confused.

" Ba. Sing. Se. is. waiting!" the boy repeated himself.

Finally waking up completely Shun jumped up" I.. I am sorry.. "he said w embarrassed .

" Come on! "the boy called as he started to move away.

" I am coming "the fire bender said and moved forward toward the others.

Only to be met with the irritated looks of the others.

" Finally we can start going.. Come on " the water bender huffed.

" Whats her problem? " he asked the Earth bender, who simply shook her shoulders.

As they moved out they came face to face with Ba Sing Se.. The capital of the earth kingdom and the unbreachble city.

A smile appeared on the faces of the group.

"We are finally here" the woman who answered to the name Ying said happily " You heard Hope.. We're here" she told the baby girl with a smile.

The name brought a smile to Shuns face, a smile which failed a second later as he saw something which made him shiver.

Similarly the others were frozen as well.. For in the wall a huge drill was buried with the emblem of the fire nation.

The Avatar narrowed his eyes " I am sorry Appa.. You will have to wait a bit longer" he said quietly as he felt his anger rising.

" How troublesome" Azula said quietly, which brought a chuckle to her freind, who's black eyes were scanning everything around.

End of chapter 13


	14. chapter 14 :the arrival

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

Chapter 14.

The group was standing there, their eyes glued to the huge drill.

" That's.. That's can't be happening" the water tribe girl spoke in fear "The blasted fire nation came that far?!" she exclaimed.

Aang wasn't in any better shape, his anger was rising by the second, but he didn't say anything as he let his anger to flare.

Shun on the other hand took several steps back " Azula come here.. We cannot attack the drill with the others... It's too dangerous. The earth nation might learn about us" he told her.

The princess nodded and retreated back toward her freind.

" I will be taking them down... I will not let them to enter Ba Sing Se" the avatar said abruptly before he charged forward.

" I will help him" Toph said and got ready to move only to be stopped by the hand of the fire bender " Don't.. I can feel it.. He is going to unleash the avatar state at them.. I can feel it.. He is making some progress" he told her quietly.

The girl looked at him, and finally noticed the state he was in, as black flames flickered in and out.

With a sigh the earthbender prodigy moved back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Li Wuxien was a soldier for the last ten years, he was a powerful earthbender and the bodyguard of the general Sung, but in all of his life he never saw anything like the metal drill which was currently probing the wall slowly but surely.

All their attacks were helpless against the metal shell of the drill and the general started to panic.. And it was than that it's happend.

It was out of nowhere, a second before there was nothing but a second later a powerful gale gathered out of nowhere.. So powerful in fact that he could literally see it.. It was a tornado.. Wait a tornado?!

A fearful squick came out of his mouth as he sawsaw the air current turning at enormous speed, and the noise which it generated was horrible.

But this was not all.. For the ground itself started to shake underneath them, and the drill was expelled out of the wall by a huge rock pillar and another one took it to the air were the air torrent lifted it higher, turning it with such speed that whoever was there was probably long unconscious.

But what was even more unexpected was the water that came out of thin air, and it started to leak into the metal construction, drawing whoever was there to death while at the same time the water outside moved at such velocity that it started to rip the metal construction.

Li couldn't help but feel fear... But also hope.. For three elements were used so either it was three overly talented benders or.. It was the avatar.

The scene will never leave the earthbender's mind, for he saw him.. The guardian of the balance.. Flying their in the air his eyes and tattoos were glowing and his face had an otherworldly look to it.

Slowly but surely the avatar lended on the wall, and his body slumped and only the quick reaction of the earth bender who caught him made sure he didn't plumped to his death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sokka looked wide eyed at what happed, his mouth opened wide.

" Sokka close your mouth" his sister berated him half heartedly, for she too was put off by the sheer power the boy used.

Shun looked stunned " How much moisture did he have to use for something so big?" he mumbled to himself.

" Well.. We should go into the city" the boy finally broke out of his shock turned to the others "Toph.. You can mount us there right?" he asked.

The girl nodded stiffly.

" Then it's decided...We will go up there and join Aang!" the water tribe warriors exclaimed.

" Unfortunately the two of us will not be coming with you" Shun said quietly.

" What?" Katara and Toph both looked at the two of them with surprise.

But Sokka on the other hand turned toward them with anger in his voice " I knew it! You two just waited for a chance to betray us!" he called angrily.

Shun narrowed his eyes, black flames danced around him as he suddenly moved toward the other boy, who swinged his weapon toward him, easily moving to the side and avoiding the blunt attack and striked the boy in his stomach, taking all air from his lungs.

" How dare you!" he screamed " After all we helped you, you are just going to accuse me of treachery?! Use your damn head!" he screamed, his eyes were burning with anger " If we would have been enemies would I helped Aang train a doomsday weapon against the fire nation? Would I kill the most skilled soldiers of the fire nation?! STOP BEING AN IDIOT! "he bellowed, his black hair waved in the Wind.

The other boy however wasn't in any condition to say a thing, slumped on his knees as he was.

" Why then wouldn't you go in with us? " it was Katara who asked the two.

" Because we will endanger you all " the calm voice of the princess came from behind them " As friends of the avatar you will most likely get a good place and all the help they can give you.. But what if they will learn you are traveling with two fire benders? I will remind you that the fire nation is at war with the earth kingdom" she finished calmly.

"Also.. We will be able to gather some knowledge in the slums.. And maybe even find General Iroh.. That's all" the boy finished.

Katara nodded " I understand. Please forgive Sokka.. He is just an idiot" she said sincerely " Toph.. Will you take us there please?" she asked the girl who was engrossed in her thoughts.

" W-what?" the blind girl asked.

Katara sighed " I asked if you will take us up?" she repeated herself.

The girl nodded " Yeah.. I guess so." she said as she moved a rock fromfrom under them and moved them to the air.

But her mind was elsewhere.. In the stance that the fire bender used... It was different from his usual style.. More agrresive and dangerous.. She could feel it. But now wasn't time to ask him.. She will do that another time.

On the ground Shun turned to the princess " Well.. I guess we should be going as well?" he asked her with a smile.

The girl nodded "Yeah... Let's go" she said with a smile as they walked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Walking toward the great city, Shun's face was full of concern which bothered Azula greatly, deciding not to let the boy to dwell by himself she turned to her fellow fire bender.

" Shun.. Is everything alright?" she asked with concern, she didn't really get what she felt, but to see him like that hurt her.

The boy looked at her "Yeah.. But I am worried Azula, we are going into hostile territory.. This might be dangerous" he sighed deeply " Well no matter, we should first remember to use the names we used last time.. We should try to get some information I don't trust Aang's methods" he finished simply.

The girl nodded "Yeah.. I agree, maybe we could find uncle Iroh and Zuzu" she said with a small smile.

Shun smiled, the girl was definitely changing, just a year ago she would have never cared for her brother or uncle. And as much as he hated to admit it he himself has been changed quite a bit since they allied with the avatar, so apparently their influence on each other was mutual.

They didn't notice as they arrived to the gate, and the guard looked at them with disdain " More refugees... Hn, get in but don't you dare entering the mid or high rim clear?" he asked them bored.

Shun nodded and walked forward, and after they were out of earshot of the guard he snorted " That's... Was quite stupid.. Any fire nation soldier can enter the city like that, although not into the inner city "

Azula laughed, and to the boy it sounded like chims of soft bells.

They walked into the slums, and as the name suggested the place was a dump. It was dirty and the houses were looking frail. The roads and walkways were dirty and full of garbage which made the princess to gag in disgust.

" I really don't get it... They cling to a kingdom which makes them live like this.. Wouldn't the fire nation be a better option?" she asked in a whisper.

The boy looked around alarmed " Megumi don't talk about such things... You should be careful" he said and did not answer her question.

Azula sighed in annoyance but she knew he was right.

As they walked they heard several voices coming from a nearby house, the voices were full of despair and apperantly one of them was crying.

Shun stopped in his tracks, eyeing the house carefully.

" What's on your mind Shun? Just don't tell me you are going to try help... You are not one for charity" she said softly, forgetting to call him with his other name.

The boy shook his head amused " You are right.. I am not a good person so.. But this is a chance to get some info or at least to worm into the hearts of the local population to get the info later.. Also it's not wrong, to help people I mean" he said the last part quietly.

The girl looked at him weirdly but nodded " If you think so.. But be careful we don't know what or who are those people" she replied.

The boy nodded " Come on" he said as knocked soflty on the door.

The door opened by an old man with short white hair, his eyes were tired and his look was haunted, his clothes were filthy which was explained more than thousand words his financial status " Yes.. How may I help you?" he asked slowly, his eyes evaluating the two in front of him.

Shun spoke up " I am sorry to disturb you.. But as we walked by we heard somone crying and wanted to inquire if there is something we can help you with?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Azula laughed within her head, she knew very well Shun didn't care enough for them to sound like that and that's all was a facade but she admired he acting skills.

The man looked at him weirdly" I don't think there is anything you could do for us unless you are a doctor? " he asked with some hope in his voice.

Shun shook his head" Unfortunately I am not, but I do have some knowledge of medicine " he said truthfully, this was after all part of his training it was never good to be hurt and not knowing what could be wrong.

The man's eyes windednd with new hope" You know something in medicine? Than please come in.. We don't have any money to pay for a doctor " he said sadly.

Shun smiled pleasantly" Whats the problem? " he asked.

" My granddaughter.. My last living granddaughter is ill.. We do not know what is her problem.. But it is as if she has gone insane, she talks to herself and incoherently, also she is getting weak with every day.. Please.. Please help her " the man begged.

Shun furrowed his braw, he heard of such cases in soldiers who fought long in the dessert.. It was the heat and exhaustion brought to a severe case of dehydration which brought hallucinations. He looked at the old man" How long ago did it start? " he asked seriously.

Azula looked surprised" You know something about this sort of things? " she asked him.

He nodded and awaited for the man to answer.

" Several days " was the reply.

" Did she drink enough? " he asked again.

The man shook his head in wonder" Not particularly.. Not to much nor to little I guess " he said with wonder" How does it all connected to her problem? " he asked curiously.

Shun didn't reply" Any physical labor? Exhaustion? " his voice was steely now.

The man nodded" She works in some manual labor unfortunately, together with her parents " he said sadness in his voice.

Shun sighed deeply" Let me see her.. I can't promise anything but it is possible I will be able to help "he told the man.

" Than by all means please come with me " the hope returned to the man, his eyes shone with hope.

Shun moved in, his eyes landing on the girl, who looked to be no more than twelve years old.

" I need water salt and sugar.. Do you have any?" he asked the old man, who's face lost some of its color.

" We.. We don't.. We have water and salt but not sugar.. It's expensive.." the old man trailed off.

Shun sighed " Fortunately I have sugar with me, so bring solt and water and I will show you what to do" he said and the people around him run to bring him what he asked.

Shun took a big cup and filled it with water before he took a spoon and put several full spoons of it into the water and the same with the sugar he took from his backpack.

Stirring it all together he looked at the people " Three times a day one such cup and a lot of water and rest she shouldn't do any labor and all this until she'll get better .. I'll leave the sugar with you.. But I warn you do not sell it for profit" his eyes glinted dangerously.

The people nodded and the younger man, the father apperantly bowed to him lowly " Thank you sir, thank you!" he exclaimed "Are you going to stay here in Ba sing se?" he asked eagerly.

The boy nodded " We are new here but hopefully we will be able to find a place to stay for a time" he said with a smile.

The man nodded "Than why won't you stay with us? We can spare some space, it will also let you to look after her?" he asked.

" We don't even know your name.. How can you believe me?" he asked frowning.

The man looked at him weirdly " You've just helped us... Given us expensive ingredient for free... How could we not trust you?! "the man said with a smile" My name is Luo Hao and this is my wife An, and my father Gang Xu, this our daughter AI " he said with a smile.

Azula bowed to them" My name is Megumi and this is Akira.. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance ".

At the same time the Avatar and the others were shown their luxurious home.

End of chapter 14


	15. chapter 15

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

Chapter 15.

It was a full and busy day for the two rouge firebenders. After resting the day before the two decided to try to get some information from the locals about the state of affairs in the great city, and what they found out did not put them in a good mood.

" So what you're saying" the black haired boy asked his host " That the Dai li actively denying that the war even exists?" he asked, amazed by the absurdity of the actions " Are they stupid? Or are they in the pocket of the fire nation?" he asked with a snark, which brought a fearfull look on Luo Haos face.

"Shh, Akira. Not so loud, it is too dangerous. Do you whish to be taken?" he asked with narrow eyes.

Azula, who was listening from the side couldn't help but to interfere " Taken? By who and why?" she asked curious.

The older man sighed as he looked at the fourteen years old girl" I should explain. There is a rule here, in the outer rim of the city that no matter what, you can't talk about the war or the Dai li in general. " he suddenly lowered his voice" For those who steer trouble are taken by the Dai li.. And never seen again " he said quietly" And in a secret I will tell you, that our neighbors daughter was taken.. And one of the people told us he saw her in the city, calling herself Joo Dee and didn't even recognize him. Whatever those bastards did to her... " his voice broke.

Shun and Azula looked surprised, and a dark frown settled on their face" I understand.. I am sorry to made you talk about it Luo Hao.. " Shun said bowing.

The man smiled at him" You are a very good and polite boy.. So please stay safe " he said as he got up" Have a good day, Akira Megumi " he said as a way of a good bye before he walked out.

" I need to clear my head " the fire bender prodigy told the princess" How about we go out somewhere? " he asked her with a smile.

Azula thought for a moment, her mind mulling over the suggestion until she finally nodded" Sounds good.. If you don't have a place in mind, I heard from the locals about a good tea shop nearby, in the lower rim. They say they got a new brewer who's tea is heavenly " she said quietly, her cheeks heating as she realized how much she missed a good cup of tea.

Shun beamed at her" Sounds wonderful, let me just take some money from our pouch and we will be on our way, k? " he asked as he got up, and without waiting for a response he walked toward their room, where their stuff was located, with some useful books and their money.

A minute later, the two were standing outside, ready to leave.

And as they walked toward the gates, the two smiled, relaxed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang was walking back and forth in the large living room, his eyes were downcast as he spoke quietly.

" Aang.. Please calm down" Katara told him, as she approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

The boy stopped his walk, and sighed deeply " I am sorry Katara.. But this just feels so surreal. I can't believe that those bloody Dai li agents don't want to hear about the war. But what's more it's the secretary of the state that standing behind them, as if he sold his soul to the fire nation!" the boy vented his frustration.

Katara nodded, her calm eyes full of understanding" I understand Aang.. But there is nothing we can do about it " she said quietly.

Aang nodded" I know... I wish Shun was here. He always has a plan " he said slowly.

Katara smiled at him" You two grew close to each other " she said" Who could believe? " she chuckled.

The avatar nodded" True enough. I don't know why, but I just feel as if he understands me very well. It's like having Giatso all over again " the boy smiled to himself" I don't know how or why. But I just feel myself near him, his teachings helped me understand myself better.. " he trailed off.

The girl nodded" I understand how you feel, he doesn't act around you as if you are anything other than some twelve years old. It was a long time since you felt that there was somone older that will take care of things. I felt the same way when we met Bato "she said wistfully.

" Yeah! " the boy exclaimed" He is so calm, collected and strong. I don't want to think how our Journey would have worked out if not for those two ".

" In any case, their isn't any point of worrying about it right now. Instead we should focus on finding Appa "she said.

" Yeah.. That's sounds like a plan! " the air nomand cried out, which brought a smile to the water bending prodigy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two fire benders approached the tea shop, their eyes taking the city of Ba sing se, with its houses and people.

The shop was a humble one, with very little decor, but it was breaimg with costumers.

Slowly opening the door, the young princess looked around, her eyes scanning the room. It was a fairly large room, with small tables arranged around. On the far side was a counter in which a man with short black hair and a large scar which could have only been achieved by a very talented fire bender was standing and accepting orders.

Her eyes suddenly widdned.. A large fire scar.

" Megumi? " Shun said from behind " Are you alright?" he asked as he moved beside her to see what put her at a stupor and when he did, he found himself frozen in the entrance.

Because of their actions and their blocking the door, they were noticed easily by the entire tea shop, and by the boy near the counter who looked up from it and looking for the source of commotion only to freeze as his eyes rested on the two young people in the door.

Without a word, he left the counter and with a huge smile on his face he ran toward the still shocked girl.

" Sister!" he called before hugging her with desperation.

Azula was shell-shocked, Zuzu has just hugged her brotherly and in real affection. Oh she of course didn't hate him. Quite the opposite they were quite close but for him to actually care.. What did Uncle Iroh did to him? "she wondered.

" It's good to see you too " she muttered under her breath, sure he wasn't using his real name.

The boy smiled" Lee " he whispered" And uncle Mushi ".

Azula snickered at her uncle's new name, which made the older boy laugh.

" Megumi, and Akira " she whispered back, and the boy catching it nodded.

" Uncle! " Zuko called from where he stood" Sister Megu is hear, as is Akira! ".

Shun smiled, it was a clever way to alert the older man to their names.

A second later the former general of the fire nation came out from where he was brewing tea, a huge surprised smile on his face as he hurried to greet his niece and her friend.

The commotion made the owner himself to come out. He was an average looking man, in a nice clothes, with a thin mustache and a small goaty, in other words, regular, normal and unextraordinary.

" Mushi, Lee." he said in a sort of a meek voice " What is the commotion here?" he asked.

The old general turned to him with a smile " Oh Pao san" he said happily " Something extraordinary happend.. My niece, Lee's sister and her close friend came here today" the old man was beaming.

Paos face changed into a smile " That's good news Mushi. Please then take a seat with your family you should take some time with them" he said.

Iroh looked surprised " Are you sure mister Pao?" he asked.

The man nodded "But of course, what kind of man would I be if I would deny you the chance to chat with your family?!" he asked in mock shock which brought a smile to the black haired boy who came in.

" Thank you, mister Pao. We will take the furthest table" he said to the others to take their place.

" Please take your time" the owner said before retreating to the back of the shop.

Two minutes later found the group of four, seating near the table and enjoying a steaming cup of tea.

" Ahhh" the princess said basking in the pleasure of the tea cup which tasted like drinks from heaven " Your tea was always the best uncle" she told the man.

"It's definitely true" Shun said as he took another sip of the steaming liquid " I missed this piece of art the day you left".

Zuko set there a smile on his face, and a weird feeling in his heart. His sister, the girl who once was nothing but a sadistic creature was now sitting with him and uncle, a content smile on her face as she sipped from her tea. And right then and there he felt happy, like he never felt before. This was his family. His uncle was like a father to him, much more than the fire lord ever was, and with his sister there and to some extent even Shun, they were family.

" So Mushi" the black haired prodigy turned to the general " Tell us more about your travels?" he asked, relaxing.

The old general smiled " With pleasure" he said as he started to tell them about their travels from the point where they parted ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara walked in the streets, Toph beside her.

" So Toph" the water tribe girl asked the earth bender " What do you think we should do next?" she asked.

" I don't know.. But I am still shocked about Joo Dee" she said quietly, making sure no Dai li agent was anywhere around them.

Katara nodded heavily " I would say we should investigate it.. The question is only how to go about it"

The other girl nodded " Maybe we should try interrogating one of them.. Or even better one of those nosy agents" she said with a dark smirk.

" That's dangerous.. We should first find a place where we could hide them" the other girl retorted, but eagerness was heard in her voice.

Toph laughed " I agree... What do you think Aang will say?" she asked.

The water tribe girl thought for a moment before answering " If it's Aang before we met Shun and Azula then he would have been against it. But as he is now.. I think he would be eager." she paused" To tell you the truth Toph, I am not sure if to thank the boy or be angry with him. On one side he helped us a lot, and still does. His work with Aang also made Aang so much more easy to understand. On the other hand I still don't trust him fully, something about him just puts me off " she said tiredly.

Toph looked up, even though she could not see" I understand how you feel, and he himself does as well. He said once that he isn't a good person but someone who does what he can to defend those he cares for right? I think that's describes him best. If you are important to him he will do anything to help defend you. And I feel that even if in the beginning he just didn't have any other choice, now he actually came to view us as friends " she finished.

Katara smiled at the blind girl" You are smart Toph.. Thank you " she said.

" Don't mention it " the earth bender said as she started to walk, trying with all her might to control the happiness she felt at the praise.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It happened so suddenly. One moment they were all sitting and drinking peacefully from the tea, the next a boy with brown messy hair came in, screaming that they are fire nation.

Shun narrowed his eyes, they boy apperantly didn't know that the Dai li did not care, but this boy looked like he was going to attack them any moment.

" Please leave the shop" Pao said dangerously " You should leave.. You are causing a commotion".

" No! They are fire nation! I know it" he said.

" I am afraid you are confused my friend" Azula stood up and walked toward the boy "We are nothing but refugees" she said it with such convention that the boy hesitated, not sure whether to believe her or not.

Finally, as he imagined his friends looking at him disappointed, he sighed deeply " I am sorry to disturb you.. I confused you with someone else" he bowed " Please forgive me" he said hastily before leaving the tea shop.

Shun winked at the girl as she set back " Good job, thanks to you it didn't come to violence" he told her, which made her beam.

" Very well then" the old General said " Take your time then and we will meet at my house tonight what do you say?" he asked.

The two nodded and got up " Sounds good uncle.. We'll see you then" she said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, the four were sitting in the small apartment, drinking and discussing trivial matters until it was Zuko who decided to change the topic.

" So Azula.. What brought you here?" he asked " I don't think it is for the tour" he said with a smirk.

" The avatar is here as well" she answered " We are here to gather some info. The bison Appa was stolen, so we split to look for information" she said.

" Hmm.. I see" Iroh said while stroking his beard " Unfortunately I don't think you will find anything here... If anyone knows about it, it will be the Dai li" he said softly.

" I thought so" Shun said nodding " In any case general Iroh.. As we are already here, I wanted to ask of you something." he paused before taking a deep breath " We have a plan for an invasion and I am currently training the avatar to be able to destroy the fire lord.. I want to ask you... " he didn't finish as the old man chuckled.

" You are going to invade in the eclipse? And you are here to ask the help of the earth king. I would agree with your plan.. But only if you will actually get the earth king to help you.. Otherwise it will be unwise." he took another sip from his cup "As for my help.." he trailed off.

Zuko felt his heart clench.. He didn't want to go to war.. He wanted to stay here with his uncle and Azula.

" I will not be able to help... I am an old man and I am content to live here" he said with a smile.

Zuko breathed in relief.

Azula on the other hand didn't take it too kindly " What?!" she screamed " uncle .. We can't do it without you! You are the only one who can defeat the fire lord..." she said desperately.

" I am sorry Shun.." the old man said looking to the side.

" Do you really believe you will be able to stay here safely forever? General... The city will soon fall.. Haruto sensei and Kinoko senpai are here " he said heavily.

Iroh looked at him with wide eyes" T-they are here? " he asked quietly," That's changes everything... Those two will definitely take the city... Very well " he nodded" I will start contacting my allies and we will get ready.. But Shun whatever you do. Don't invade without the neccecary force... The fire nation got ready for the eclipse " he said.

Zuko gritt his teeth, decided to ask his uncle about those Haruto and Kinoko later.

" Very well then general.. We will be on our way.. Thank you for your hospitality " he said with a bow.

The other man nodded tiredly" Have a good night " he told them as they left.

End of chapter 15


	16. chapter 16

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

Chapter 16

The crimson of the dawn illuminated the great city of Ba Sing Se just like every day, as if a sign for the people that nothing will ever change.

Few people were awake at the time and so it was quite the unusual sight when an old man with long white beard and hair walked this early in the morning, holding a picnic basket in his hands.

Iroh, the man once known as the dragon of the west (for indded he was the old looking man) walked through the currently empty streets a small smile on his face.

He walked toward a small hill, surrounded by many beautiful trees, where he promptly set down and opening the basket he took out a small framed portrait and a hot pot of tea which he poured to a cup.

"For you Lu Ten" the man said with a sad smile.

He wasn't expecting a hand to be put gently on his shoulder and turning around he was surprised to see his young neace standing there with a soft smile on her face.

Azula shifted her look from her uncle to the portrait of her cousin and clapping twice, she bowed her head and closed her eyes.

Iroh smiled softly at her "You've changed much Azula" he said.

The girl lifted her head and looked at him with unreadable expression "Maybe uncle.. I hope it's for the better" she said quietly.

A hearty chuckle escaped the elderly General "Definitely.." he trailed off as he looked at the portrait "Lu Ten... Missed so many things" the sadness was oozing from him.

Azula moved toward her uncle and hugged him, which was really unlike her and in contrast to her old self but the journ changed her very much and made her appreciate the small things "He would have made a great fire lord... As would you" she said quietly.

The man's face became serious "You are wrong Azu.. The fire nation's actions are despicable and I find myself loathing myself for the day's I served our nation" he sighed "Don't take it the wrong way.. But Lu Ten is better off dead than serving our corrupt nation.." he said quietly but determinedly.

Azula looked shocked at him but said nothing, instead seating herself near him and quietly started to humm a tune which Shun liked much.

Quitley the general joind her and together they set there, under the shade of a beautiful tree, singing softly.

And without noticing, tears rolled from the older man's eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxzz

Back in the tea shop, the two boy's who stayed to help as to let the uncle to have some free time, were talking quietly.

"Shun" the prince turned to the black haired soldier "Tell me the truth.. What is it that made you go to all this lengths? Are you ideologically against the actions of the fire nation? Is it for revenge? Or is it just a matter of circumstance?" he asked quietly.

The other boy said nothing as he made sure everything was ready for the coming day.

Finally he turned to Zuko"You want to know the truth? The truth is a complicate thing... It is made from many layers and many facts...Is it ideology? Maybe... I mean I am not for war.. But at the end of the day I am not sure that I disagree with the fire nation.. After all they just want to bring enlightment to the world, to wake up the people from their belief in spirit and make them move forward as humans... On the other hand war itself is not something I like... But if this was my on reason it would have made more sense to help the fire lord to concur the world faster as to end this nonsense" he sighed again "In truth its more circumstances.. The fire lord was a danger to Azula which made it inevitable for some explosion to occur... I just decided to be on her side... As for the reason for that? That's a disc for another time" he finished before returning to prepare the shop for the coming day.

Zuko said nothing, instead he checked the tea once again.

They worked in silence for another hour until the shop finally opened, and not long after the first costumer appeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the higher ring of the city, the Gaang were all sitting around the table and having a discussion about their plans.

"For now we know that the earth king is nothing but a figurehead while Long Feng is the one who controls the city and possibly the one who holds Appa" Sokka said quietly, his eyes lingering onon each and every one of the gathered there.

"We also know he is concealing the war through the Dai Li and Ju Dee.. And we know he won't land us his help in the war, which means we need to make sure that the king who most likely doesn't know we are in town will understand what's truly going on..." Aang said quietly as well"I doubt even the Dai Li will refuse a direct order from the king" he concluded.

Sokka nodded "The only thing left to accomplish is actually gaining access to the palace.. Which I doubt will be easy" he concluded "If anyone had any ideas please let us know" he was tired and it was obvious in the way he spoke.

"Umm.. We might have an idea..." Katara said quietly indicating on herself and Toph "But we will most likely need help from Shun and Azula... And it's a very risky one" she said unsure of herself.

"Well spill it out... We are desperate" the water tribe warrior practically snapped.

"The plan is pretty simple.. We need to know where does Long Feng holds Appa and most likely most of his documents which we will need to obtain for evidence.. And there is only two type of people in the city who may know excluding Long Feng himself of course "Toph said.

"The Dao Li and Ju Dee!" the eyes of the water tribe boy shone in understanding, his voice full of excitement.

"However... They will not cooperate with us of course" the avatar said in a quite voice which became more and more normal for him and frankly Katara thought it made him much more mature "So this is why we need the two fire benders.. Am I correct?" he asked looking at the girls who nodded eagerly.

"I see.. Then our first action must be finding our two friends.. I would suggest Toph will go, with her status as a noble she shouldn't have any problems to go through the different parts of the city" Aang concluded looking at the girl expectedly.

"Why not.. Sounds fun!" the earthbender said with a huge grin on her face.

"Than it's decided.. For now we will not act until we will talk to them" Sokka said before getting up "Meeting adjourned".

"See you suckers!" the blind girl shouted before walking outside toward the lower ring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The soft sound of the bell indicated the arrival of another person to the shop, and Zuko looked up, ready to greet the new costumer only to freeze as he saw who was in the door.

There, standing proudly was Toph, the earthbender who traveled with the avatar with all her vulgar glory.

"Welcome" finally getting out of his shock, the exiled prince greet her as he should.

The girl looked up, even though she was blind and moving forward towards him she smiled what for an outsider would look like a charming smile but which held a whole different meaning for the young firebender.

As she moved past him she stopped "Is _he_ here?" she asked him quietly.

It took Zuko a second to understand who was she referring to and when he did he nodded forgetting the girl was blind.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Finally catching on his blonder he was quick on answering her positively.

"He is behind the counter... Please don't make a commotion will you?" he nearly begged her "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves" he said.

The girl nodded and walked toward one of tables "I will order one jasmine tea cup..." she told him.

Zuko sighed, thankfull she took his advice to heart and walked toward the counter where Shun was silently tending to the tea.

"Your freind the earthbender is here" he told him "I will appreciate it if you go deal with her... I really don't have the patience" he said before going behind the counter and dragging the other boy to tgethe front "Now go" he told him before getting the jasmine tea and handing it to the other boy who nodded and walked toward the table where Toph was seated.

Putting the steaming cup in front of her he checked no one could overhear them before speaking "What is it? Did you get any Intel?" he asked quietly.

The girl nodded and then shook her head, "Not exactly... But we decided on a course of action.. We need to talk and better without the charming prince there..." she answered equally quietly.

"I'll meet you tonight near the fountain in the mid rim.." he said before leaving back toward the counter.

Toph didn't answer, instead trying the tea only to make a face... This was not bad not really... But it was nothing compared to what she tried while with the old guy she now knew was Iroh.

When she finished it, she paid and left. Nodding to the two before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what exactly did the girl wanted?" the prince asked. They were never as close as the boy was with Azula but he still considered Shun a freind to some degree.

Shun frowned "There will be a meeting tonight near the fountain... They have apperantly decided on a plan of action" he explained.

Zuko grimaced "And what do you think? Didn't you come here to get Intel?" he asked.

Shoon nodded "Correct.. However I think there is no longer anything we can learn here, and as much as I would have liked to stay here we have a war to win" he sighed "Hopefully" he said the last word almost in a whisper.

"I want in as well" Zuko suddenly said surprising the other man.

"Excuse me?" he asked the prince.

"I said I want in the action.." Zuko m repeated himself.

"Weren't you just against the entire idea just a day or two ago?" Shun asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zuko scoffed "True.. But thanks to someone uncle decided he will join the war... There is no point of trying to stop him.." the prince stopped and his eyes hardened "Speaking of which... What is the deal with Haruto and Kinoko.. Who are they? And why did they make uncle nervous?" the boy asked darkly.

A chuckle escaped the other bender "You're adorable you know? So worried for you unlce that's so cute" he gigiled.

"Answer already damn it!" the prince nearly shouted a tick mark appearing on his braw.

Shun started to laugh "Alright, alright relax Zu... Man you're so adorable. I will answer your question. Those two are the commander and vice commander of the black dragons... Both are of unparalleled skill, Haruto more so he is on par with the fire lord himself. Kinoko on the other hand has the advantage of speed. But the biggest problem is that Haruto is a master tactian, on par with the general some say. "he finished his explanation.

Zuko nodded in silence, hiding his shock very well. If those two were as powerful as Shun described then they were in big troubles.

"In any case, you are welcome to come with me, you are part of this just as I am" Shun said smiling.

"Very well.. I will be there" he said.

"Glad to hear that... Now we have work to do"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

That night, three people were standing near the fountain chatting with each other animatedly.

For anyone from the sides they would have looked nothing more than a group of teenagers talking between themselves.

The street lamps were lightened, and a huge festival was going on in the area, which let the three blend in even more.

"Well, are you sure they are coming?" the only girl of the group asked as she looked around "I don't like to wait to much" she finished her short rant.

"They will be here any moment Megu" the taller of the three said "And Lee stop looking so nervous" he told the other boy.

But Zuko couldn't calm himself down. This was the avatar coming, the same guy who he chased all over the continent and beyond, he had no idea how exactly were they going to accept him.

"Oh your already here" came a young voice from behind them "Sorry to keep you waiting" the young boy wao came from behind was grinning from ear to ear right up until he saw the third person there and his face morphed into a scowl "What does he doing here?" he asked darkly.

"Relax Aang.. He is not an enemy, I will vouch for him" the taller boy said.

Aangs expression changed immediately and his smile returned "If you vouch for him I will trust him as well. It's good to see you again" he said honestly.

Shun chuckled "Very well.. Now that this is out of the way, can you please tell me what's going on?" he asked him.

"We have decided what must be done now. There is nothing we can learn from the people so there are only two more choices who might know" he said quietly.

Shun nodded gravelly "I understand, the Ju Dee are out of the question.. They are totally brainwashed so that's leaves us with only one option... And that's as I understand where we three come in right? It will take time though we will need to tail some of them to find a suitable pair to get our answers. Learn their habits exetra.. But I think I understand "Shun said without needing to hear the plan which brought a huge smile to the avatars face.

" That's just like you! You get everything from the get go.. So what do you think? Are you in? "he asked.

Shun looked at Azula who nodded slightly as did Zuko, before turning to the technically oldest one in the group" We are in.. But we need some time.. We have to plan some more as well I will contact you when we will be ready "he said.

Aang nodded" Thank you for taking the responsibility of all of this... "he said.

" Don't mention it Aang.. You have the heaviest burden from us all "he replied seriously" Now.. What do you guys say we will go enjoy the festival? ".

End of chapter 16


	17. Night raid

**The black phoenix**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.**

 **Chapter 17.**

In the darkness, three people were standing. Their black clothes blanding with the darkness.

"Alright guys" Shun said quietly to the two others "Our plan is complete as is our surveillance. Now remember, the most important part of the operation is stealth and silence. Should they notice us in any way they might raise the alarm." he sighed deeply "Toph will be waiting for us in the designated point. Any questions?" he asked.

The two others shook their head and the prodigy nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Very well...masks on" he said as he lifted a mask from the small table in front of him and secured it around his face, making sure it held strong.

The two others quickly did the same, before silently they all moved out, making sure not to raise any noise.

They left the house, and turning to the right the passed near the big square where they noticed the time.

22:30 good.

They stalked the shadows, blending with them as much as possible before they turned to a small alley where they hidden themselves and waited for the inevitable.

22:35.

Just on time somone was approaching. His footsteps achoed in the silence of the night, his shadow casted upon the alley.

A moment later and the person could be seen. It was a young woman with long dark braid and dark eyes. She was wearing mid class clothes which reveled a bit too much for the conservative fire benders in the shadows.

However she was not their target.

They waited another ten minutes, 22:45.

Another sound of steps was carried in the darkness and the man who entered was revealed to the three teens in the darkness.

As soon as Shun recognized him, a small smile appeared on his face.

The man was wearing the regular Dai Li regalia, his face hidden under the oversized heat.

Shun got ready as the man passed right near him, missing him completely his eyes focused on the woman in front of her.

Shun counted three before he jumped the agent from behind, striking the back of his head with such strength it put the man's light out immediately.

The woman's eyes grew in panic as she wanted to scream only to be rendered unconscious by the hilt of the blade courtesy of the masked prince.

"The coast is clear" the third masked person said, her voice low "We will take him to the designated point... Will you be alright?" the princess asked the leader of the operation.

Shun nodded "Go.. I will be along shortly" he said.

The two royal siblings didn't argue. Instead they compiled and walked away carrying the unconscious agent with them while the fire bender moved toward the woman.

"I am sorry" he muttered quietly his eyes softened under the mask "I wish that could have been avoided.. However you are a collateral damage.. May your soul rest in peace" he finished before his eyes hardened and he took a deep breath.

He remembered what he read in the book he took from the library of Wa Shin To, about the properties of the black flames. How they can modulate the heat of the flames to unbelievable heat. He wasn't anywhere near the full power his flames could reach but he had enough heat to completely gasify human bones. He smiled darkly as he thanked the investment of the fire nation in science which helped him in his calculations.

His extended his hands forward, his palms opened before he released his breath and pent-up emotion into a raging inferno. The flames left his body gleefully, rushing toward the unconscious woman, burning her to crisp.. Or more accurately gasifing her entirely leaving nothing on its place.

Shun felt his stomach rising up in a bile. He was disgusted by his own actions, but he knew he had no other choice.. He couldn't take the risk of leaving the woman alive. Suddenly he felt very happy with his decision to the send the other two back before him.. They shouldn't see something like that.

Without another word, the former soldier vanished into the shadows heading back to the meeting point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Biming Che woke up with a heavy pounding in his head, his vision swarmed with black and white dots and he felt disoriented.

Where was he? He couldn't remember what happened.. The last thing he recalled was him walking to meet the fair Fa Chin like was his routine for the last year. He remembered getting into the alley and seeing the woman waiting for him, a smile on her face.

And then her expression changed to one of horror and then he couldn't remember anything.

The agent huffed.. He didn't like his situation. He had no idea where he was and who abducted him.. He looked around trying to see if he could earthbend only to huff in anger and frustration when he noticed his hands and legs incased in metal..

His eyes narrowed.. He knew those kind of restrains where used by the fire nation military.. So the only conclusion he could come up with was.. That he was captured by the fire nation... Within Ba Sing Se!

Before he was able however to continue his race of thought, the door opened reveling a man who's face ass hidden by a black Oni mask. He wore dark clothes and on his left sleeve he had an insignia which made Biming's heart to race in fear.

There on the man's left hand was the black dragon.. The sign of the most elite fire benders squad.. A group whose name sent shivers down even the most powerful of the earth benders.

"Well" the man drawled, his face completely hidden by the mask and his voice muffled by some cloth "It is nice to meet you face to face Biming Che.. We were trailing you the last week" the man cackled slightly "Quite irresponsible of you in those times of war" the man paused smiling under his mask, his hand moved toward his mask and he slapped himself on the forehead "Oh I am sorry.. I forgot there is no war in Ba Sing Se" the fire bender started laugh darkly. "Seriously people.. You make our lives so much easier. It's almost child's play to infiltrate the city".

The masked man crouched in front of him "Now the time for pleasantries is over and I need you to answer some questions.. I expect you to answer me fast and truthfully.. I have a way to detect if you are lying to me.. Understand?" the man said darkly.

Biming looked at the man's eyes.. Or where they should be under the mask before he spat at the fire benders face" You will get nothing from me! "he called darkly, his eyes raised in defiance.

Shun laughed loudly" So you want to do it the hard way? "he asked rhetorically "I hoped you would.. So shall we move to the fun part?" he asked sadisticaly as he ignited the black flames on his hand noting the glint of fear in the man's eyes.

A thin smile appeared on his face "Let us do it then" he said loud enough to the inmate to hear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later Biming spilled everything. He hated himself.. He despised himself.

He was a traitor.

He spilled every last detail ranging from the numbers of the Dai Li to the place of their hideout.

He was a disgusting.

He explained in detail the layout of the base under lake Laogai. His heart clenched in distaste at his own pathetic condition.

He was a traitor.

This realization hit him hard.. He couldn't stand thinking about it. He betrayed Ba Sing Se to the fire nation.. He betrayed Long Feng's trust.

He was pathetic.

He was stripped of his dignity and resilience. All his training and nothing.. Here he was breaking in front of the fire nation special forces.

He cursed his fate... He betrayed his brothers...

A small tear left his eye as he walowed in self hatred.

He was cut out of his thoughts by the voice of his interrogator.

"Very well Biming" came the amused voice of the man who in the last thirty minutes tortured him "You've given me all the information which I needed.. Now it is time to release you" he said as he motioned the other hooded figure.

"As soon as I release him.. We are moving out.. Get ready" he ordered the woman who nodded stiffly before retreating into the house.

A faint hope appeared in the battered agents heart.. The man said he will release him! Could that be true?

Without a word the male approached him, his oni mask giving the Dai Li goosebumps.

And without a word he took a small blade out of his pocket.

Biming's eyes grew in terror as he wanted to scream only for his mouth to be covered by the man's gloved hand before the dagger sliced the man's throat staining the black gloves.

And Biming Che was no more. His last sight a bloody oni mask.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well.. That was distasteful" the blind earth bender said with a disgusted grimace "Couldn't you.. I don't know burns him to death? At least we wouldn't have to clean up the mess".

"No time Tofh" the boy said "Can you please burry him? We must be on our way".

The girl nodded before she moved her hands making the earth open and swallow the dead agent.

"All done" she said cheerfully.

"Sometimes" came the voice of the princess "You're more terrifying than me" she chuckled.

"We should be going" the other royal said "come on".

Shun nodded "We must be on our way".

"Killjoy" the two females muttered together before they all left the house after making sure they left no evidence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived near the lake, their eyes scanning the perimeter making sure there wasn't anyone in the vicinity.

The three black dressed teenagers and one in green Dai Li regaila were jumpy but ready to do what was necessary.

"Toph" the unofficial leader of the group turned to the youngest of the group "After you will open the entrance you must return to Aang's side.. We cannot let him be suspected on this operation.. Our success will be pointless if he would be found out" he told the girl who nodded.

"Very well.. But please be careful the three of you" she told the three fire benders.

Shun nodded "We'll do" he said quietly "And if it's the last time I see you.. I just wanted to say thanks" he finished smiling under his mask.

The girl didn't protest. Instead she inclined her head before she opened up her legs and moved her hands in position "Off you go" she said quietly as a tremor run through the earth, and from the ground a small opening was revealed.

"Good luck" she said right before she vanished into the shadows.

"Let's go" the eldest of the group said as he moved toward the entrance "Time is precious".

"Indeed" the two confirmed as they followed him underground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cavern was well lit up, the green lamps which were hanging from the walls made sure of that.

Shun slowly came down, his eyes under the Dai Li oversized hat were taking in every bit of information.

The first thing his caught was the guard in the entrance, his hands behind his back and his eyes bore onto Shun for a moment before he continued to stare into the air.

Shun smiled as he walked slowly past the agent, his hands within his sleeves hiding a small dagger.

As he passed the man, the fire bender twirled around and with a quick motion thrusted the blade into the man's head.

With a gurgle the man fell on the floor, his blood staining the ground.

He turned back and signaled the others to come down.

The group didn't say a word to each other. Instead they all walked forward, hiding in the shadows.

The base was cavernous and like a maze, but thanks for the Intel they got from Biming they were now on the right path.

They walked forward leaving a small trail of bodies in their wake until they arrived near a huge opening in the wall and stopped there.

In the spacious room an agent was sitting, two more stood on the far side of the room while all the other space was occupied by many women, all clothes in light robes and their eyes open wide.

"I am Joo Dee, welcome to Ba sing se" they said in unsion.

Azula and Zuko stood there curious, their eyes drawn to the woman.

"There is no war in Ba sing se" the woman said again in unsion.

"What's going on Shun" the princess asked, disturbed by what she saw.

"This is brain washing... Haruto sensei told me the fire nation tried once to use it.. But it was ineffective to the uses of the military.. So they decided to stop it..." he sighed "Are you two ready?" he asked them "This is where the spectacle starts" he whispered.

The siblings nodded.

"Very well.. I will move first" he said as he walked into the cavern, interrupting the group.

The seating Dai Li looked up at his college with a question in his eyes.

However before he was able to do anything, the man spon in the his place sending a lightning blast toward the furthest agent while stepping forward, sending a blade into the closest head.

The two toppled to the ground dead while the panic awoke in the chamber.

The woman all started to ran in a frenzy, their fear overwriting their commands.

The sole surviver of the special force tired to take the fire bender but couldn't with the frenzied woman all around the place.

Shun however, had no qualms killing the occupants and released a torrent of flames from his hands, burning the woman.

At the same time the noises of battle coming from outside reached his ears and he grinned maliciously as he heard lightning charges and screams of pain.

This moment of lapse in attention nearly cost him his head, as through the raging inferno he unleashed rocks flew up heading toward him.

Thankfully the boy was able to jump up, propelled by black flames from his legs as he ran toward the wall, dancing around the projectiles thrown his way.

A large rock flew toward him at the same time as rock columns moved toward him from the sides intending to crush him.

The black haired teen smiled viciously as he jumped and ran across one of the columns his hands trimming with energy before he unleashed it on the man in green, who smirked anticipating this and sent one of his rock hands at it to as a shield.

His eyes widened however as flames released from the teens legs caught his own and he fell back in surprise, which proved to be his undoing as a huge ball of fire struk him leaving him screaming in agony until a moment later he was killed by the fire bender.

Shun nodded to himself after making sure no one was alive before he tossed the hat and took out his mask from within the emerald robes, after which re ripped off the robes reveling his black clothes under it.

Satisfied he walked out only to have to roll as to not be fried by a blue flame wave courtesy of the princess aimed at one of the agents who now was lying dead and burnt.

Casting a glance to the side he saw the prince ending the life of another emerald robed man.

As the cost was now clear for now they gathered before continuing on their path toward the leader's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at Long Fangs office around twenty minutes later. Leaving in their wake a line of bodies.

And now Shun was looking for every possible document that he could find turning the entire room upside down until he found everything he could.

"We should head out" he said, his eyes stopping at the cage holding the huge sky bison who looked at them with anticipation.

Azula approached the beast, a soft smile of remorse under her mask "I am sorry Appa" she said quietly "However we can't take you right now" she told the animal "However we promise you.. You will soon be reunited with Aang" she said before turning around.

"It must be done.." the oldest one said "And Aang knows is as well... Now we should head back.. Our mission here is finished" he concluded.

The two others nodded "Let's go" Zuko said.

With a slight node Shun moved toward the entrance "We'll see you soon Appa" he said quietly before leaving the room leaving the bison alone in the darkness.

 **End of chapter 17**


	18. chapter 18

**The black phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.**

 **Chapter 18**

In the confines of his office Long Feng was walking back and forth, his eyes narrowed into small slits and his expression was one of pure rage.

"Those bastards" he said quietly "This is personal.. They think they can just walk into _my_ territory and kill _my_ operatives.. No they will pay for it" the man hissed, finally stopping in his tracks.

But it was a dangerous endeavor and he needs to be careful, if just a small group of fire nation commando could do something like the slaughter that he witnessed he needed to tread carefully.

He huffed, if his Dai Li couldn't keep him safe then he had only one choice.. He nedded to talk with the avatar.. And as quickly as possible.

A dark smile appeared on the grand secretary's face, the commando group left one thing in the underground base which will be of much use to him. The fools, but now he had exactly what he needed to make sure the avatar will work with him. Yes.. He won't let anyone endanger his position.

Finally reaching a decision the man moved his hand to scratch his pencil mustache, there wasn't much time and he had to work quickly.

Walking out, Long Feng walked from his house backed by his two most trusted and trained operatives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azula huffed in annoyance as she helped to load another tea set onto the carriage.

She glared darkly at her uncle who flashed her a smile as he loaded another bag of tea leaves on the cart.

It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of moving to the inner part of the city. What with her uncle getting a new tea shop and everything. But she really hated the idea of the peasant work she was forced to do.

She was aa princess.. A rouge one true but still a princess!

A strong hand touched her shoulder "Is everything alright?" the soft voice of the black haired fire bender was soft and concerned.

Azula froze, her cheeks reddening at the close proximity but she quickly took hold of herself "Yeah" she said feeling all her comprehension vanishing "Sorry I was just kinda thinking about something else" she answered.

Shun smiled softly "Don't worry so much" he told her misreading her expression "Our plan is working perfectly.. We just have to wait and see" he told her.

Azula nodded before she continued moving the stuff but her mind was elsewhere.

She didn't know what was this feeling that she was experiencing. She always cared for Shun, he was always there for her even when her father, mother, uncle and brother weren't. Always there, always with a smile and comforting hand.

She never told him but she was very grateful for his support, he helped her not lose her mind.

But what she was feeling lately.. She didn't know what it was but it was weird. Every time he was around her breath hitched and her heart was beating faster.

Shaking her head the princess decided not to dwell on it.. There were other things that she had to worry about.. And this pile of ingredients won't lift itself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang was sitting in the living room of the house they were given, a small cruelly smile on his face.

Toph told him that the plan most likely worked and now they should only wait.

He knew now were Appa was and in truth he wanted nothing more than go right there and then rescue his bison. However he knew he shouldn't and couldn't. Shun would be very disappointed in him and he didn't want to disappoint his mentor.

It was difficult for him to believe that just some weeks ago he couldn't stand the boy who he now regarded as an older brother.

He rubbed his hands in anticipation, he wanted to see Long Feng grovel before him, begging for his help.

A short dark laugh left his throat before he changed his expression to his regular goofy.

He didn't notice the dark skined girl looking at him from the kitchen a small smile on her face.

Katara smiled softly her eyes homed on the boy. She remembered him at the beginning of their journey. How childish and cheerful he was and she couldn't deny it had it charm. However if she was to be truthful this still cheerful but more mature and in control Aang was much more nice.

Sokka was somewhere in one of the rooms going over tactics and strategies while Toph was outside practicing some earth bending.

She was broken out of her musing by a soft knock on the door.

She got up hoping it was who she thought it was. She wanted nothing more than to see that stuck faced grand secretary beg Aang for help.

Opening the door she wasn't disappointed to see the head of Dai Li flanked by two of the operatives standing outside a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon miss" he said with a smile "I hope that you remember me.. My name is Long Feng the grand secretary of Ba Sing Se and I wondered whether or not I could talk to the avatar?" he asked politely.

Feigning a look of surprise "Oh mister grand secretary.. What a surprise.. Please come in I am sure Aang will be able to talk with you.. Some tea perhaps?" she asked as she moved to let them come in.

The man bowed his head politely "Thank you.. That's would be lovely" he said as he walked toward the living room were the air bender was seating playing with a wind ball.

As she walked back toward the kitchen she snorted. The man was a real sleazy politician.. But she had to give it to him, he was really convincing.

Walking deeper into the kitchen she started to prepare the tea giving last glance toward the special agents who flanked the bureaucrat and after making sure they didn't have any hostile intentions she continued to brew the beverage. An impish smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toph was outside seating on the ground concentrating. Her mind was working on something that Shun said long ago when he explained how water bending can be used in the dessert, with the moisture in the air.

He spoke about how through science bending could be improved and since that day her mind couldn't stop thinking about it.

She remembered the lectures about what earth is, all the minerals and chemicals that were the very essence of the earth element.

And after all this time she finally found something that she could improve on.

A smile appeared on the blind earth bender's face as she cast a blind glance at where a chunk of metal which was lying in front of her.

It was time to test the theory.

Metal was more refined earth.. Or as some scientists called it more purified which meant it was technically earth.

She searched through the seismic sense she possessed and found the 'unpurified' parts of it.. Those which resembled earth the most and tugged.

The metal bended, breaking in half.

Toph smiled brightly.. She did it! She created a new technique.

She promised herself to thank Shun later, after all without his speech she wouldn't think of it now would she?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang set there his eyes scanning the man in front of him.

"Long Feng" he said quietly with a small smile "It is a pleasure and quite the surprise.. What brings you here _mister minister of Agricultur?"_ he asked.

The older man flinched remembering his introduction "Please Avatar.. I know we didn't start on the right foot, however please maybe we should work together for the betterment of our society" he said with an apologetic smile on his face.

Aang looked sharply at him "It can be arranged, however there is several conditions which I will insist" he said.

The man nodded "Very well.. What are your conditions?"

"First thing first I want an audience with the earth king so we will be able to discuss the war effort" he said looking darkly at the grand secretary.

A small laugh escaped the man's mouth "I am sorry Avatar Aang for my laugh.. However it's so happend that this is exactly why I have come here.. I want you to attend my meeting with the earth king to discuss that exactly.. However I have a condition of my own" he said leaning back on the comfy chair sipping from the tea which Katara brought in the mean time.

"I am listening" the air bender said with a raised eyebrow.

"I want you to make it so that history majesty won't think I hidden it from him. Agree to that and you and your friends will have a meeting with the earth king after which I promise you you will have the full might of the earth kingdom behind you.. So is it a deal? I also came here to let you know that one of my operatives found the sky bison" he said with a smile.

Aang was seething underneath of the way the man dared to subtly threaten him. Not that he didn't know that this how it will work. Shun explained everything to him back then. Internally he laughed at the man who thought he was manipulating him when the truth was the opposite.

"Very well.. I accept but I expect to have Appa back as soon as the meeting is over" he said.

Long Feng smiled broadly and extended his hand "A pleasure to do business with you avatar Aang.. An escort will come tomorrow afternoon.. Please get clothed in something more presentable" he said before walking out of the house bowing politely to the two.

Several moments after he left the house Katara and Aang burst out laughing.

End of chapter 18

Sorry for the short chapter, however I decided to leave the meeting for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the twist.


	19. chapter 19

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.

 **Chapter 19.**

In the candle lit room shapeless shadows danced across the walls twisting with every moved of the flames.

In the middle of the room five people were standing around a table which was covered with maps, figurines positioned all over it.

The oldest of the group, a heavy man with gray hair moved one of the figurines "If possible we should move the forces as fast as possible out of the city... We can't risk anything delaying or stopping our troops from mobilizing... The fire nation is cunning and with a general like Haruto commanding the operation we can't delay" general Iroh said turning to Aang who was standing there listening carefully "You hacehave to insist on it..." he told the avatar.

The airbander nodded "I will, or Long Feng will learn what happens to those who cross us" his voice was cold.

A short laugh came from the only female in the group who moved a strand of hair back "You've really grown avatar Aang" the rouge princess of the fire nation said quietly "But do not forget that no matter how many soldiers we have..we need **you.** " her eyes narrowed in concentration "So you should give more time to train in your two weakest elements.. Earth and fire not to mention the avatar state" she said.

Aang snorted "I am doing the best I can with the time and circumstances I have.. However I appreciate your help in my training" was the reply.

"Do you think we have the force we need to win uncle?" the scarred prince asked his father figure "Will the earth kingdom soldier be enough to change the tide of the war?"

The man sighed deeply "We can only hope.. But it should be possible with the correct timing and the right allies" he replied.

The boy nodded satisfied.

Shun yawned "I think that's enough for now.. Aang has all what he needs.. I have some stuff to do so I will be going now" the former commando muttered quietly before leaving the basement leaving the others to clean up.

He walked outside, the cold breeze of the night striking his face and ruffling his hair.

He breathed deeply as he tried to calm himself, there was no reason to get excited after all.. The plan might have been moving smoothly, but he couldn't let his excitement cloud his senses.. No, he needed to be on full alert.

He nodded, finally taking full control of himself.

Turning back toward the tea shop he entered in his eyes scanning the darkened shop.

The light of a small candle caught his attention and he walked toward the inner part of the ship, and was only mildly surprised to see the young prince seating alone drinking his tea.

"Zuko" he said quietly making the young man to turn to him and "May I sit with you?" he asked.

The boy nodded absently his eyes returning to his tea.

"Something on your mind?" Shun asked his eyebrow raised.

"Nothing to be concerned about" he said quietly.

The black haired firebender laughed curtly "I would like to say that it's not like you to brood.. But the truth is it is very like you" he said amused, before his eyes changed back into his usual serious one "But really Zuko.. I would like it if you could share what's on your heart with me"

The prince sighed "I.. I just don't know how to put it into words.. I don't know but when I look at you, at your skills I can't help but feel jealous.. You were always so calm.. So strong and father always liked you more than me! His own son" he said the last sentence with such heat it made his cheeks flush red.

Shun only nodded, a smile on his face "I see... It's understandable of course that you are jealous.. However" he said looking right into the other boy's eyes "Your problem is much bigger than what you are saying and it's a problem that both you and Azula share"

Zuko's eyes flashed with anger his eyes narrowing "Oh? And pray tell me what exactly is wrong with us?" he spat out his nostrils flaring.

Shun however didn't lose his cool "Its quite simple really.. You both were raised by parents who cared for none but themselves and yes Zuko I mean both your parents"

Zuko wanted to jump on the former commando and kick his ass, his hands clenched "It's one thing talking about the fire lord.. But **never speak this way about my mother!"** he shouted, his eyes cold with fury.

The other boy's face morphed into an amused expression "I won't back down Zuko.. You will listen to me because it's something you need to hear.. Let's make a deal shell we? You will seat down and listen to what I have to say and _think_ about it after which if you disagree I'll let you assault me and beat me deal? " he asked with a soft smile.

Raining his anger, Zuko nodded slowly his eyes not leaving Shun for a second" Very well.. Speak" he said.

"Thank you" was the reply "Now that I have your attention let me explain you exactly what I mean" he relaxed on his seat before starting to talk "You see Zuko.. You are dependent.. Both you and Azula are dependent on other people. You always looked for the approval of the fire lord after your mother left.. The thing is your father never cared for you and you know it and nor did your mother.. She left you Zuko.. With a person like your father! And never contacted you again! And belive me she could. There were more than enough servants in the palace who liked her and were still loyal to her even when _I_ came there. But she like your father always cared only for herself albeit in a different way. Unlike your father who only cares for his own ambition your mother carved love which is all nice and good but she saw she couldn't get it from your father so she _used_ you instead!" now he was not smiling any longer his eyes were dark.

" Y-You have no proof! "the boy said but his voice was wavering.

"Actually I do.. Your mother treated your sister like a monster! She was afraid of her! Her own daughter! If this is not a proof than I don't know what is" he said disdain obvious in his voice.

Zuko widdedend his eyes and bit his lip as he mulled over what his sort of freind said his eyes looking down.

He knew it was true and yet... He didn't want to believe that either..

They set there in silence for several moments until the prince finally looked up uncertainty in his eyes "W-why are you telling me all that? Why now?" he asked his voice wavered.

Shun looked into his eyes "Because if everything will work out than in few months you'll be the next fire lord.. So it is time for you to stop living under your father's shadow. Your parents with the way they treated the two of you made you depend on others for your self-esteem. You always carved for attention from them and that what made you go on the hunt for the avatar to make your father recognize you... But he never cared and now you and Azula are on the run." the fire bender smiled at him.

"But what you still didn't realize is that you don't need to prove yourself to him or to me or your uncle... No Zuko, the one you have to prove yourself to is only yourself.. And that means that you will think carefully about it and decide for _yourself_ what is it that you truly want" with those words out the boy got up and walked out not sparing another glance to the rouge prince.

Zuko set there, his eyes wide as he took in what the black haired fire bender said. After a moment he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He had a lot to think about.

At the same time Shun walked into his room and promptly fell on the floor his gaze on his hands.

"Calm and strong eh?" he said quietly "If you would only now how I truly feel Zuko" a short mirthless left his throat.

He never noticed the princess who was standing right at the door with wide eyes silently.

"Shun" she thought "What are you hiding? " worry started to grow in her heart.

Silently she walked away making sure not to make any noise.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In the brightly lit room with the great columns and beautiful rugs guards were standing all around their eyes scanning the chamber making sure no one who shouldn't be there were there.

In the far end of the chamber at the end of the columns on an elevated platform to which several steps were attached a great throne was standing. On the throne clothed in expensive clothes a man was seating.

The man's black hair was braided and small glasses were on the bridge of his nose and his green eyes were sharp.

Not far from the throne a huge hulking bear was seating, it's paws outstretched as he ate.

The young man on the throne who up until they entered had a serious look on his face smiled brightly as he saw the grand secretary walking in.

"Long Feng!" he exclaimed "What a pleasant surprise, I did not know you were coming today" the king said with a smile "And I see you brought company?" he asked his eyebrow raised.

The grand secretary bowed his head "It is a pleasure to see you today as well your majesty. Unfortunately my reasons of coming here today are far from pleasant and the avatar have much to do with it" he said pointing at the young airbender.

The earth kings eyes grew wide "Is that the avatar truly?" he asked in wonder.

He got up and walked toward the young airbender "It is an honor to have you here in Ba Sing Se, Avatar" he said extending his hand.

Aang smiled brightly and clasped the older man's hand "It is an honor to meet you your majesty, however if we could talk about the reason I have come here today I will be grateful. I am sorry for my disrespect but my news are urgent" he said bowing his head.

In his mind a smile was plastered all over his face as he watched the king nodding. This was exactly what Shun told him would happen.

" _Sumbit a little, monarchs always like to feel they have some power, even more so in their own home. However do not be to submissive you are the avatar! Always remember that"_ the young fire bender told him his eyes burning with determination.

"Please call me Kuei" the king said with a smile.

"Than please call me Aang" the boy answered.

"Very well Avatar Aang, I will call for refreshments and while we wait please tell me what brought you here" the young king said as he guided the airbender toward the throne.

"Thank you Kuei" the boy said with a smile "I have arrived to Ba Sing Se to implore your majesty for help" his voice suddenly filled with emotion "There is a war going out there in the world for the last hundred years, my people were wiped out by the fire nation your majesty." his eyes filled with tears as he spoke "I beg you your majesty please lend us the strength of your army".

Kuei looked at him his eyes widening with every word, finally he looked at his advisor with anger starting to appear in his eyes "Long Feng" he said darkly making the older man flinch "What is the meaning of this?"

The advisor sighed deeply before looking at his sovereign "Your majesty please.. I know I made a mistake, however I had no bad intentions and my actions were fully for the betterment of Ba Sing Se. I heard of the war but it was nothing but far rumors from the refugees, we never knew how big it truly was. I actually thought it was a small scale scrimishes, after all the fire nation is small. " he took a deep breath before continuing.

" As such I simply did not see how it would affect our society. Unfortunately it appears I was wrong, I will accept any punishment your majesty will decide to subject me to " he finished bowing lowly.

The king adjusted his spectacles before nodding slowly.

" I understand the reasons for your actions and as such I will not subject you to any punishment. However from now on I accept to get every detail " he told the man who bowed down before looking at the Avatar.

"Young Avatar, I have many questions for you however this I can promise you... You have the might of the earth kingdom behind you.. I will call my generals immediately and we will decide on our actions." he said with a serious look on his face "If you have information that might help us we will most appreciate it".

Aang bowed to the king "Thank you for your kindness your majesty, the world will not forget your help and nor will I and consequently the avatars of the future" he said.

The king nodded when the door opened and general Iroh walked in with a tea pot.

Turning to the avatar once again the king indicated to the tea "May I have the pleasure to host you with me for this tea until the military council will be assembled?"

Aang nodded with a smile as he looked at the tea "Thank you Kuei" he said before he gracefully took a seat near the king.

When the generals arrived they were gritted by the sight of the king seating with a young boy drinking tea and laughing.

Xxxxxxxxx

In a dark room lightened with red light, two man in emerald clothing were standing looking at a third man who was seating in front of them his long black hair falling on his back.

"I see" he said looking at the two man "Very well, but you will do _exactly_ as I say" he said with a smile.

The two bowed "Yes my lord" they said in unison.

" excellent" the man said his smile still standing "Soon the city will be ours"

Leaning into his chair the man crossed his hands "Well Shun... What will be your next move I wonder?".

End of chapter 19.

Kinda boring chapter... Unfortunately those are important as well so.. Until next time. Thank you for your support.


	20. chapter 20 preparations

**The black phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.**

 **Chapter 20.**

 _In flames it borne, from ashes it takes flight and in flame it dies to be reborn anew._

 _It's life eternal cycle of birth and death, the song of purity. To kill a phoenix is a sin , thus nothing but darkness can be born of it._

 _..._...

The small room in the back of the tea shop was lightened up with several candles, their dancing flames casting deep shadows over the heavy wooden table and it's two occupants.

Shun sighed deeply as he sipped from the hot mug of tea, his eyes scanning the elder general who in turn looked deeply into his eyes.

"Are you sure general Iroh?" the black haired boy asked "Sending the two of them to Omashu might be very dangerous" his eyes were filled with worry.

The older man sighed his beared shaking "Belive me Shun I know.. I worry for them not less than you do" his face hardened suddenly "However there is a big chance that they will be able to bring the city to us without any bloodshed.. And I think it's well worth the risk" he said with finality.

The boy nodded "I understand General.. This is the best tactical move we can make.. I am glad that the military is getting ready so fast" he smiled.

The older man nodded "Indeed.. Now we can only hope the generals won't protest to our plan" he said.

"They won't" Shun smiled "Not when Aang is the one who suggests it.. Tell me General.. How is the correspondence with Jhon - Jhon?" he asked.

The older man sighed "He agreed.. His people will act as partisans for our forces" he said.

A wide smile pierced the boy's face "excellent"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The throne room was bathed with sunlight which entered via the huge windows, dancing lightly on the expensive furniture and the crystal of the candelabras.

In the middle of the throne room a long table was placed which was surrounded by eight people looking intently on the huge maps with tens of figurines all over them.

Aang was standing in front of the five generals the grand secretary and the king with eyes full of determination.

"So if I understand correctly" he said "80 % of the earth kingdom military is already ready.. Which means we have full 4 army's and another army getting ready?" he asked.

General How, a man with long black beared and green eyes dressed in the military outfit of the earth kingdom army nodded "Yes avatar Aang, we also have all the logistics they may need prepared already thus we can begin our counter offense immediately" he stated.

Aang nodded thoughtfully his mind running through the directions given to him by the fire nstinnation former General "Very well" he said as he approached the open map "I would suggest leaving one army here until we can safely organize the last one... We don't want our forces to be cut off their provisions" he started, his eyes running through the map.

The other occupants nodded thoughtfully which brought a smile to the airbanders face.

"Now.. We know there will be an eclipse in the summer which gives us an opportunity to strike hard. However I would suggest not assaulting the fire nation capital.. The fire lord I am sure knows about the eclipse as well.. As such he will take precautions and probably won't be there himself.. And should we fail we will find ourselves in the middle of the enemy territory and surrounded not even talking about the difficulty of logistics. As such I would suggest instead to focus on destroying their army "he concluded.

The five generals around the table nodded in agreement and respect "Your words speak of wisdom avatar Aang.. As a great general said :amateurs talk about tactics but professionals study logistics" said General Sung as he played with his mustache.

Aang bowed his head "Thank you General" he said with a smile "However returning to what we were discussing.. I would suggest we send the second army under general Sung toward Omashu to retake it.. Not only will we be able to use its pepole to bust our strength we will also destroy an enemy outpost" he rubbed his head before continuing.

"At the same time the first army under General Chang will move to secure Gaoling Chin and Zhou thus taking the sea to ourselves while the third army under General Bai will go to the Chuli region securing another passage to our forces and thus to our allies of the water tribes, as a bonus we will be able to take the enemies army stationed there in a pincers move using the second army. All the while the fourth army under Supreme General How will command the defense of the Ba Sing Se until the fifth army under General Heng will be ready to move.. In the mean time our allies in the fire nation will start partisan acts against the infrastructure of the enemy logistics " he finished his long speech and turned to the others.

The king approached him than "Wouldn't it be smarter to send the fourth army as well? The Dai Li are more than sufficient to defend the city" he stated.

Aang shook his head and was about to answer when Long Feng decided to answer instead "Unfortunately your majesty.. That's no longer true.. To many of the Dai Li were killed.. They don't have the numbers I am afraid" he said.

The king nodded and turned back to Aang who in turn addressed the others.

" Any objections? "he asked.

Instead of an answer he got applause from the king and the generals "Avatar" genealogy How said "Your knowledge is astounding and well made.. We will of course still discuss the small details.. But your overall knowledge is good.. I think I speak for everyone when I say we accept your idea".

Aang bowed his head again "Thank you.. I hope we will be able to end this war soon"

The king nodded "As we all Avatar Aang.. As we all"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Azula was walking back and forth in her small room, her eyes narrowed in thought.

She was nervous and unsure. She kept having those feelings toward Shun but she wasn't sure what they meant.

Was she really attracted to him or was it just because she was depending on him? She wasn't sure. But what she did know that she was restless and with the war soon to ignite she didn't want to take the risk.

Stopping abruptly she came to a decision and walked out of her room, determination written all over her face.

She walked down the stairs to look for the black haired fire bender only to be surprised as she saw him starting to ascend the stairs.

"Oh Shun!" she said surprised "I was actually looking for you".

Shun smiled at her "What a coincidence.. I was looking for you as well.. I have something important to talk to you about" he said his eyes gentle.

Azula's heart started to beat faster and she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

" _Calm down girl"_ she thought " _There is no way that he is going to talk to you about something like that... This is not some sort of soap opera"_.

However she was still nervous and those thoughts didn't help her one bit.

"Oh" she said finally "What could it be?" she asked her voice the poster child of calmness.

Silently she thank whatever diety, that she was such a good lier.

"Well" the boy said "There is something I need of you to do.. As you know the earth kingdom will soon start their assault and one of their first mivmoves will be to retake Omashu.. And seeing as Mai is there.. I was thinking that you and Zuko might go there.. Have a chance to end it easily or at least make sure she won't be harmed "he finished looking at her.

The girl sighed to herself as she felt a pang of disappointment even though she knew she shouldn't have been expecting anything.

" I see "she answered "It might be a good idea.. However I am reluctant to leave you here alone" she said her voice oddly emotional.

Shun shook his head "Don't worry about it.. We have enough forces here... You should be more worried about yourself.. So what will it be?" he asked.

The girl sighed "I'll do it.. And meeting Mai sounds like a good idea".

"Glad to hear that... So what was it that you wanted to discuss?" he asked her.

She shook her head "Nothing important.. We'll talk when I will return.. It can certainly wait" Azula replied.

"Very well.. I have to go now.. Aang got some weird letter from some guru and wants my opinion about it... So I'll see you around" he said before flashing her a smile and walking away.

Azula watched him walk away before turning back and walking back to her room biting her lip.. A bad feeling in her heart.

Xxxxxxxxxcxxx

Shun stood there near Appa on which Aang and Katara were seated.

"Be careful Aang.. I am glad you decided to take Katara at the end.. If it will be a trap it's always good to have some backup"

The avatar nodded "Thanks Shun.. We will be careful.. Hopefully I'll be able to learn to control the avatar state" he finished before turning around and taking the rains.

"Yip Yip!" he called before taking to the air.

Shun looked at the furthering bison before turning around.. There was much work to do.

Unbeknownst to them, at the gates to the lower rim six people entered.

One of them, a man with long black hair smiled as the guards let them through.

"Hmm" he mused "So this is Ba Sing Se.. Quite the city" he said before a chuckle escaped his mouth which turned into a full blown laughter.

In the distance, the sun was slowly setting its light colors the havens in eary red light, as if flames were dancing all over them.

End of chapter 20.

Sorry for the short chapter.. It's just a transition one.. The true fun will start on the next one.


	21. chapter 21 : Death

**The black phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.**

 **Chapter 21.**

 _The death of a phoenix is tragedy._

 _Dying in agony it screams to the heavens, it's body consumed by the eternal flames, leaving nothing but ash._

 _And from the eternal flames, a new life is born, back into the endless cycle_ soaring up, _greater than ever, brighter than ever._

 ___ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a sunny day, the rays of light danced marrily across the heavy stone houses and the people heads.

The citizens of Ba Sing Se, this was another day full of work and other duties.

For the children it was a nice day to run around and for the more daring it was a nice day for a prank or two.

For the young man who walked in the streets however, this day wasn't anything pleasant.

He walked through the busy streets, his eyes looking with boredom around him, seeing everything and yet seeing nothing.

Some pepeople stopped to greet him with a smile while some young woman stopped and stared at him, small giggles escaping them.

To their desmay, he didn't even look toward them, his dark eyes looking straight forward in what looked to be apathy.

Shun sighed deeply as he passed another giggling girl, his mouth quirked slightly in annoyance.. He really didn't care much for all those girls around him.

It was two weeks since Azula left and he felt empty. He couldn't find anything that would pick his interest nor did he find anything enjoyable.

A small frown spread through his futures as he looked around him carefully suddenly alert.

Somone was once again following him, and if he was honest it was obvious the man was a professional should he himself not have been trained in the art of espionage, he wouldn't been able to detect the man.

And speaking of a tail.. He couldn't belive the king's Stupidity... What kind of idiot walked into the refugees part of the city without any defense? He silently cursed the king's naivety that brought him to make nearly daily visits to the outer rim of the great city.

He sighed deeply, at least Toph was with him and an elite group of soldiers.. He advised Toph on this action and thank God she is not only the avatar's freind but also an important nobility.

Turning right, he moved into the crowded market street and after some more turn he thought he was able to throw his tail off.

"That will teach them" he thought with a small smile as he blended with the many people walking around.

Not far behind him, a woman with long black braid cursed silently... Her target slipped away.

Xxxxxxxxx

In a small apartment in the middle rim, a group of four were standing, one person was seating while another one was on one knee, her head bowed.

The seated man looked at the kneeling woman with a small smile, a smile which didn't reach his dark eyes m

"So you lost him?" he asked "Did he see your face?" he asked her his voice soft.

The woman shuddered a semblance of fear in her bright green eyes for a moment "I don't think so commandeer" she said "The hat the Dai li provided hid my face".

The man nodded "Very well.. Get up" he said his long black hair moving with his head.

Relief washed over the woman but she said nothing, instead she got up slowly.

"Now" the man said with a smirk "Let us go over all what we know about our targets.. Nanaka?" he said turning to the braided woman.

"The earth king has a daily routine.. To get into the palace will be nigh impossible without arousing any suspicion and with so many soldiers walking around.. Might as well try to end the was singlehandedly" she started, her posture straightened and her eyes blazed "So the our best chance will be to strike at him while he is in the outer rim.. As much as we know he goes out surrounded by eight elite earth benders plus the avatars companion.. Toph Beifong" she paused until the commander nodded her to continue.

"The Dai Li reported that Long Feng will be going with them tomorrow as well.. Five agents with himb" she finished her report.

The oldest of the group smiled "So we will have the advantage of having their help.. That's good. If we want to take the city we need to end their lives" he turned to a short woman standing near the wall chewing on a gumm "I trust you won't dissapoint me Kinoko?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

The woman chuckled "It won't be a problem sir " she said confidentiality curling her short hair with a finger.

"Very well.. You will take Nanaka and the others" his eyes narrowed as his gaze shifted to the oldest of the group who's hair was bright golden color with a small mustache adoring his chin and returned the gaze without fear.

"Sakurai" the commander said curtly "You are the oldest one of the group.. You are responsible for the welfare of the others.. I trust of you to take them out of there should it become to dangerous".

The blonde nodded "Yes sir" he answered curtly.

The black haired man sighed "I will be going after Shun.. He might have slipped past us for now.. But it won't take me long to track him.. Tomorrow six pm sharp operation cloack and dagger starts" he said.

All the others stood straight before saluting.

"For the fire nation! " they said.

The leader got up and saluted back "For enlightenment!" he replied before walking into a small room inside and just before he went it he turned back "Stay safe.. All of you" he said quietly before exiting.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Toph walked around bored, her hands deep inside her pockets.

The eight other earth benders walked rhythmically, their steps echoing in the snakksmall streets of the outer rim of the great city.

It was another boring day and honestly she doubted anything will happen. Just like nothing happened last time.. And the time before it.

Honestly what was Shun thinking sending _her_ for guard duty? She much preferred to stay home and train her metal bending.

When she will meet the boy again.. He is going to pay for his stupid idea.

A small smirk appeared on her face, a smirk which vanished when her sensory abilities told her of a group of five walking quickly toward their position.

She stopped, five people from different directions all walking toward the same point? This was an ambush.

She lifted her hand to stop the group "We are being ambushed!" she called as she erected a barrier around the earth king just as a bolder was sent toward him by one of the Dai Li walking behind them with the grand secretary.

Did Long Feng betrayed them? She wasn't sure as in the debris she couldn't pinpoint him, but it didn't really matter, right now she had more pressing issues.

It appears Shun was right after all.. She would be sure to apologize to him.

With a sharp move she sent one of the agent flying with an iron pole she bended from a nearby house through his heart.

A smile appeared on her face.. It was time for some fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shun turned around sharply as he felt somone stalking him.

He saw no one.

Biting his lip, he turned around the corner sharply, moving through the various allyes quickly.. Whoever this was.. It was a professional.

He walked briskly, navigating the small turns until he arrived at a large open space where there was no where to hide.

"You can show yourself" he said without turning "I know you are here".

A small chuckle came from behind him "Didn't get rusty now did you Shun?" the voice of a man answered him.

Shun stiffened, chill running through his spine. He knew the voice.

Slowly turning around, his hands trembling and he came face to face with a middle aged man, whose long black hair was moving with the air.

" H-Haruto sensei" he said, stuttering quietly fear flashing for a moment in his eyes m

"Nice to see you didn't forget me runt" the man said cheerfully "It was quite some time since I last saw you".

"You're here to kill me" Shun said, it wasn't a question but a statement.

The man nodded slightly "Indeed" was the short reply.

The boy's eyes narrowed "You've came all the way here.. Just to kill me" he said slowly "Not Azula.. Not Aang but me" anger was simmering through his words.

The man nodded again "Yes.. That's why I am personally here" he said.

"Why?!" the younger man couldn't help but scream "What have I done so horrible that the commander of the black dragon's himself will come after me?!" his breath was heavy "A traitor I might be.. But so is others.. Not less that I am?! Why can't you people just let me live alone?!" his body was trembling his anger visibly affecting him.

"You are much more important than you know runt" the man said "And it's only right that a father would be the one punishing his child" he finished slowly moving into stance.

"You're not my father! Definitely not my biological and you lost the right to be my guardian the moment you gave me to be the fire lords pet!" he roared, but pain could be heard as well.

"I had my reasons Shun.. But I have to say.. You've changed quite a bit.. Never before did I see so much emotion in you.. The trip with the avatar did you good" the man spoke like a parent would talk to their unruly child.

Shun's nostrils flared in anger, but he knew the man was correct. He became much more open from the day he left.. And seeing the man who abandoned him again.. Brought all his rage out.

It wasn't that he was angry about being trained by the fire lord.. Honestly he had nothing against the man besides him endangering Azulas life..

No his anger was on the abandonment by the man he came to care for.

Haruto started to laugh "You are much more important than you know.. However seeing as right now Kinoko and the others are assaulting the king.. I don't have any more time to lose.. Goodbye Shun" he said quietly "It was good to see you again" he said before running toward the boy, flames burning bright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinoko laughed as she jumped up while sending quick flame strikes at her enemy.

The young girl was good.. She had to admit. And combined with this new sort of bending... She was a truly formidable opponent.

But even so, she was not good enough.

The fire bender turned around avoiding a sharp metal pole flying right at her and sent a lightning bolt which was deflected by the black haired earth kingdom noble.

Casting a quick glance she noticed her teammates were crushing the elite earth benders, who without any other choice had to dig in and fight from a makeshift bunkers.

The agents with them were dead, courtesy of the girl she was fighting, however before they died they at least killed the grand secretary.. Long Feng was dead.. Which means she just had to take the king down and the earth kingdom will not be able to stand much longer.

She dodged a hail of earth projectiles and with the same motion sent a flame waves with her legs only a second after throwing two fire balls from her hands.

The girl tried to move, but she was only able to dodge the fire balls, the wave of flames burned her legs and with a sharp yelp she fell blank eyes widening in fear.

Kinoko was about to end the battle, a heated wave leaving her hands only to suddenly be blocked by another fire bender .

Before she was able to say a word, she was sent flying by a powerful explosion followed by a powerful burst of flames.

Barely able to gerget up, she jumped up avoiding a boulder which nearly crashed her.

The young girl stood there, limping a bit... Apparently she didn't burn her legs enough.

But her true concerns were with the fire bender who appeared there without a worning.

She waited for the dust to settle and her eyes widened in fear as she took in the appearance of the man in front of her.

His body was muscled, his head bold his long beard was moving wildly and his eyes.. His black eyes were burning with fury.

"G-general Iroh" she muttered with fear gulping slightly.

"I'll end you!" the usually too nice man said darkly "You will not destroy the peace me and my nephew built for ourselves here!" he bellowed before charging at her.

She was about to strike back only for the blonde of her group to interfere.

"Everyone!" he called "Retreat! Long Feng is dead and the commander will end Shun... I'll hold them back" he commanded as he blocked the man in front of him.

"Sakurai!" she called "We can still salvage the situation!" she screamed to him.

"Go!" he bellowed "This is a command! We already lost Shirou... We can't win here!" he told her.

Glancing around Kinoko noticed that indeed one of her friends was killed, squashed to death by a huge bolder..and that three of the elite earth benders were dead as well didn't make her feel any better.

Gritting her teeth she nodded "Goodbye Sakurai" she said anger, pain and sorrow in her voice "Hopefully we will meet again" she said before creating a smoke screen using her flames.

The other fire benders vanished as well leaving their friends alone.. Knowing he will not return to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shun panted heavily, his body full of small burns and one big on his chest where the man nearly burned him to death.

"You are as good as always Haruto" he said quietly "I never were match for you" he said.

The man nodded "You are getting better runt.. But you lack the experience I have... Not that it really matters.. You are going to die" he smirked.

Shun gritted his teeth.. That was not how he planned to die dammit... He promised to Azula to hear what she has to say dammit!

He felt his anger swim, simmering up burning him like venom from within.. It sang in his ears and begged him to be released.

And with a scream he let it go.

Haruto looked amazed at the sight before him. Shun was looking up at him, his eyes darkening literally the sclera becoming dark. And suddenly from all his body black flames sprouted, covering him in full.

" **!!"** An animalistic growl escaped the boys mouth, the black flames dancing around him before he charged forward.

Haruto smiled "It's finally time" he said before he moved to back into action, his body moving quickly as to avoid being burnt by the flames which looked to have a mind of their own.

The boy dashed toward him, another growl escaping his mouth his hand in a swing.

Shun ducked under the wild swing which had no semblance of technique, his body now burnt in several places was steaming from the heat but he didn't flinch.

His fingers moved around coming closer to the boy.

"Goodbye.. Shun, Until we meet again " he said as he let the lightning gathered in his fingers right into the boy's heart.

For a second the flames parted, and Shun's normal eyes returned.. Surprise written all over them.

A second later he fell on the ground.

"I.. Am sorry" he said quietly "A-zulla" his voice broke and before anything else could happen the black flames.. His own black flames burnt him to crisps..leaving nothing but ash.

Haruto turned around and quickly left the area toward the rendezvous point a small smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a far away place a small black flame sprouted in the middle of a huge dark chamber its light casting shadows on the engraving of a huge black phoenix.

End of chapter 21.

 **The end!** ** _Just kidding... This is definitely not the end._** ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter.. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next one soon._**


	22. chapter 22

**The black phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.**

 **Chapter 22.**

The wind was howling around, striking his face but he didn't care, he didn't even notice how the wind moved the water tribe girl's hair forcing her to close her eyes.

His face was full of determination, hiding fear and anxiety, his breath was heavy but he didn't let it deter him.

"Appa! Yip yip!" his voice carried by the wind as the bison dived down accelerating.

Katra looked at him through barely open eyes, worry was written all over her face.

Just this morning they were in the eastern air temple where Aang was being trained by Guru Pathic to open his chakra.

There were some arguments between the two about whether or not he should abandon all his earthly desires.. But in the end Aang agreed to train with the old man.

He was already able to open six of them but all of a sudden he entered her room that morning his face full of fear.

He hugged her all of a sudden before he told her to come and forcibly took her back to Appa before without explanation they took to the air.

She didn't know if he opened his last chakra point or not.. Nor was she aware of what exactly did it mean but she acknowledged his wishes and they left the temple.

She sighed deeply but decided not to question him.. He will explain to her at the moment he will feel ready.

At the same time Aang couldn't help but think of the last hours...

 **Flashback.**

The morning started just like any other in the last two weeks..

He walked out of his small room and took the scent of the flowers and trees growing around wildly, and while walked toward where he would meet the old vagabond he couldn't help but to smile.

Here he was in an air temple, training to make sure he will be able to achieve full control of his avatar state.

He knew it will mean he will have to leave his desires behind.. Even Katara.

He gulped when he realized it, suddenly feeling cold inside.. Would he really have to?

He was worned by Pathik that once the process will start he will no longer be able to stop without risking the ability to use the avatar state.

He grit his teeth.. It was not fair!

His good mood evaporated but on the other hand he knew there was no other choice.

A memory came to for front of his mind.. One where he spoke to the black haired fire nation youth.

"You are just a very powerful bender.. You are not omnipotent Aang.. You shouldn't take this burden on yourself"

He sighed deeply.. He really didn't have any choice.

He walked briskly, until he arrived to where he was about to meet his mentor for one last time.

Seating on the rock floor, he closed his eyes and waited to hear from the old monch.

"You are filled with anger young avatar" the usually cheerful voice of the guru was calm and grave "What disturbs you?" he asked.

Aang didn't answer instead he tried to feel the energy around him, the water running and howling of the wind.

"You should let go of your attachments" the old man said but Aang couldn't help but to think of the young girl who he fell in love with..

The voice of the guru faded as he saw himself standing in the bottom of a long glowing staircase at the head of which he saw himself, standing with his arrow glowing and a purple sphere in his hands.

He walked slowly toward it.. The voice of the old man sounded again.

"You should let go.. Of your love.. Of your desires"

Suddenly another voice sounded clear and yet old.

"Remember Aang" the voice spoke to him as if he was in a haze "Your emotions are not just some sort of annoyance.. You shouldn't let go of them".

Aang turned around only to see a huge black bird glowing with black flames talking to him.

"S-Shun?" he asked, not understanding what he was seeing.

The bird suddenly screeched and the scenery around him changed.

He suddenly saw himself in the middle of Ba Sing Se.. Looking at a terrible battle happening between the black haired boy who he called his freind and the man who's name he heared so many times.. Usually with his undertone of fear.

He saw his freind bursting in black flames and with a scream leaping at his former mentor who easily dodged with a lighting burst killed the young man.

As it happened and the black flames burnt the body Aang couldn't help but feel sick.. Sorrow run through his heart.

"The abomination is dead" the older fire bender suddenly turned to him and spoke in a voice which was not his own "Rejoice".

"No!" he screamed as he turned around and ran down the stairs his heart pounding and as he did the glow of the ethereal himself vanished, the last thing he saw before he left was the bird nodding in approval before vanishing in black flames.

He opened his eyes and without saying a word to the old Guru, he jumped into the air and went to grab Katara.. He couldn't stay here! They needed him there!

 **Flashback end.**

And now here he was flying toward the capital of the earth kingdom.. Hopping that what he saw was nothing but a vision.. Something that he might still be able to prevent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shining upon the plate armor of the marching soldiers of the second earth kingdom army.

They were close to their destination.. The walls of Ba Sing Se could already be seen.

She walked quickly toward where the commanding officer general Sung was walking, flanked by the most elite of the second army.

As she approached the man turned to her and greeted her with a smile.

"General Sung" she greeted him back with a small bow.

The man nodded back, he didn't know exactly what the avatar was planning but he knew that this woman whoever she is with her brother could supposedly give them the city on a golden plate.

"I think we will depart here.. Will your forces wait for us here?" she asked.

The old General nodded "We will stop around three kilometers to the south from here.. We will be awaiting eagerly for your results" he said.

Azula smiled "Thank you General.. We will not dissapoint you sir" she saluted to him before turning back.

General Sung sighed, he really hopped the avatar knew what he was doing.. Otherwise the life of these two fine young people will end quickly.

He shook his head and continued reading a document.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you are ready for this Azula?" the prince asked "Maybe you should stay here.. You don't have to put yourself in danger".

She turned to him, a small smile on her face "Thank you Zuzu.. But I don't need your protection" she told him "I won't dissapoint Shun.. He counts on us"

The boy nodded "Let's go then" he said as he turned toward the city "We still have at least an hour by foot".

"Let's go" she answered before she started moving toward the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the throne room the earth king walked back and forth, around him Dozen soldiers were standing guarding the king.

Toph stood there, her eyes were looking toward the general direction of the young man even though she couldn't see.

Finally the king turned to her, adjusting his spectacles "Lady Beifong" the king spoke quietly his voice barely a whisper "You say those that attacked us were members of the black dragons? But their leader wasn't there?.." he sighed and turned around, his back to the noble.

"Indeed your majesty.. We have encountered some of them in our journey.." she answered.

The man nodded "I see.. And the person who saved us.. The tea shop owner.. You say he is _the_ general Iroh?"

"Yes your majesty" she answered.

The man sighed deeply "You say he is our ally as are apperantly the two rouge royals.. So I will trust your words and the avatar's judgment.. After all if they wanted me dead it would have been quite easy to end me right there".

Although he sounded sure of himself Toph could feel the vibration in his voice indicating his fear...he was such a brave man.

He turned around to her his eyes narrowing "I also understand that you couldn't tell me before because Long Feng was controlling everything I understand that as well.. However I want now to know every last detail.. Am I understood?" he asked.

The girl nodded "Of course your majesty.. I apologize for having to keep you out of the loop"

The man dismissed her worries "Now though.. You sent your freind to investigate the second attack am I correct?"

She nodded again.

He smiled "Then I'll be waiting for.." he was unable to finish because three soldiers walked in quickly two people behind them.

One was a young woman with brown hair her face painted in the kiyoshi warriors style while the other was the young water tribe boy.

The soldiers around the king moved to block them but the king motioned them to stand aside.

Toph on the other hand tensed, for from Sokka she could feel an irregular heart racing.

"Your majesty!" the lead soldier, captain by his clothes called "I am sorry to intrude.. But we have important news!" the soldier bowed.

The king looked at him with narrowed eyes "Speak" he said.

"Yes your majesty" the captain said "We are returning from the investigation of the second attack.. And we have several testimonies from eyewitnesses" he said hurriedly.

The king looked at him with annoyance "Please continue captain.. Closer to the point".

"Of course sir" the soldier apologized "The second strike was apparently a battle between two fire benders sir! According to the eyewitness both were black haired but one was older.. The other was young but what was interesting to note is that his flames were black!" he explained hurriedly.

Toph's breath hitched and she turned to the soldier breaking every etiquette" Where is he? The one with the black flames?! "she asked.

The soldier looked conflicted but the king nodded to him.

The soldier sighed "He is dead" he said quietly "Killed by the older man before he was burnt to crisp by his own black flames" he reported.

Toph stopped in her tracks her blood ran stale.

"That's.. That's can't be" she muttered "Shun" her voice broke.

Sokka was also looking at the ground, barely holding his pain and anger.

The king looked at the two with sadness "I am sorry for your loss" he said knowing who the boy was thanks to the earlier report.

"But" his voice strengthen "We need to continue the war planning.. This has to end!" he called.

Toph turned to the young monarch, fire burning in her sightless orbs "We will! Let's crush them!" she hissed her anger visible to everyone.

Sokka on the other hand was more reserved "We need to let Aang and Azula know.." he said.

The young noble nodded quietly.

The king turned to the others "It is time! Get ready for war!" he called raising his hand.

A thunder of voices was his answer.. They will fight.. They will destroy those who dared strike against their home! Against their king!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two siblings walked through the city, escorted by two fire nation soldiers.

It was almost too easy to full the guards about them being messengers from HQ and needed to meet the governor.

Azula smirked.. Thank God their faces weren't known enough.. She bet that if they would have gone to Ember Island they wouldn't have been recognized.

They arrived to the gates were they were let in by another pair of guards toward a small meeting room.

It was as they walked through the corridor that their eyes caught somone walking through hallway, her long black hair was falling on her back and her eyes were dull.

She turned around and saw them.

She froze.

Azula smiled and lifted her hand in a greeting Zuko on the other hand cast his eyes down shyly.

Mai couldn't help herself, without any delay she walked to approach them, her eyes full of disbelief.. What were those two doing here?

The soldiers noticing the lady walking toward them and the interaction between the two and the young mistress decided to wait until she approached them.

She walked quickly "Thank you lieutenant" she turned to the soldier "But I will take them from here" she said.

"But milady!" the soldier protested but seeing the sudden influx of emotion in the usually lifeless girl decided not to argue and bowed to her.

"Very well milady" he said before turning back and walking away.

Mai address the two "Please come with me." she said taking them into another corridor and into a small side room.

They walked in and the blade master closed the door behind them

"Now talk"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young fire nation noble looked at her two old friends with wide eyes.

It was like talking to two completely different people.. Zuko was much nicer, less sarcastic and much more sure of himself while Azula was.. So much less sadistic and horrible than what she remembered her.

Finally coming out of her stupor, she decided to speak "So you basically want me to help you get this city without bloodshed.. And anyone who won't resist his life is guaranteed?" she asked surprised "Why should I help you?" she asked darkly.

Azula snorted "Come on Mai.. Me an Zuzu here can take most of your forces by ourselves.. And with an added force of earth benders..." she drawled.

Mai sighed "Right" she smirked "I don't mind.. It's not like I care.. I will make sure my father agrees as well.. The faster this war will end the better.." she relaxed back "However I have to say.. You two changed a lot.. I was really worried about you two.."

Zuko shook his head "Sometimes we need to fall as low as possible before we can reach new heights" he said.

The girl nodded "I see.. Maybe we should contact Tai Li somehow.. She is in the circus now"

They continued to chat until late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a surprised general Sung walking into Omashu, his eyes growing impossibly wide when the governor let them in without a fight after they swore not to harm anyone who won't resist.

When he asked him about it the man answered simply that his first and foremost loyalty is to his people and family and only later to the fire nation.

And now with king Bumi free and spouting something crazy about a roller coaster and delivery system the old general couldn't help but smile.. They finally have a chance to win this war!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving in Ba Sing Se Aang didn't loose any time, instead he ran toward the palace where he was greeted by Toph and General Iroh.

Wait..

He stopped why was general Iroh wearing earth kingdom military attire?

Toph approached him slowly, her look downcast.

Katara who didn't miss it looked worried "Toph! What's going on?!" she asked calling to the blind girl.

Aang's heart was beating quickly, his breath heaving.

"Aang" the Beifong spoke slowly "I am sorry" she said quietly eyes still downcast "There was an attack"

"No" Aang muttered his heart grapped with fear.

"And Shun.. Shun was killed" she finished.

Katara froze in shock, her eyes growing impossibly wide.

Aang on the other hand stood there, silent for a moment, his fists clenched before a scream erupted from his mouth.. His arrow glowed blue and everything around them blurred.

" **They...** " he started quietly his voice had an unnatural undertone to it.

Katara and Toph were both surprised that he was able to speak while in this condition.

" **They will pay!"**

End of chapter 22.


	23. chapter 23

**The black phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.**

 **Chapter 23: Fires of war.**

The sky was painted red by the flames, and the screams of the wounded.

The entire area looked as if it was drawn by some child.

The earth was cracked and some hills popped out of nowhere, molten stones and debris were thrown around as if by some whirlwind.

The green clad soldiers continued to move forward defending themselves from the endless fire balls barrage while simultaneously attacking with huge rocks.

Others were moving the ground as if in an earthquake making the enemy troops loose their footing.

From the other side the fire nations troops did all they could do stop the barrage from throwing fire balls to use boiling oil or shooting arrows.

The ground was littered with the bodies of the dead and wounded.

But even within all this one combatant was noticeable, her moves graceful and precise as she dodged and redirected the flames while shooting azure blue flames and the occasional lightning bolt, her long brown hair was disheveled and her golden eyes had an insane flame in them.

With a feral scream Azula rolled forward as she released a wave of flames which burnt the unfortunate group of fire benders who screamed as their skin was eaten by the burning energy.

She didn't look around to see how the second army was faring, her focus solely on the enemies around her.

Slowly but surely the fire nation soldiers numbers started to thin.

A man in a red and black armor his face obscured by a skeletal mask and according to his medals was an officer called to the soldiers to fight to the end only to he killed by a fellow soldier who lifted a white flag.

Azula was about to charge only to stop as an old man his bare chest muscular and his hair sticking out like two horns from the sides of his head moved toward the soldier holding the flag an insane smile on his face.

"We will accept only unconditional surrender" he said a giggle escaped his mouth.

The soldier looked with fear but bowed "We surrender" he exclaimed.

"Good good" the old king said "you'll be cuffed and your weapons confiscated" he said before turning toward the commanding general "General Sung" he said with a smile "Hua Chang has surrendered and with this the entire Chu region is back under earth kingdom control " he said.

The general smiled "Victory!" he called.

The soldiers all shouted in triumph.

Azula was the only one who didn't join the cheers instead she walked toward the base which they just captured.

Bumi looked at her furthering form and he shook his head, a sad expression on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seating on a small mat, the princess couldn't help but mull over the recent events.

The earth kingdom forces moved quickly and struck a painful blow to the occupation forces quickly retaking Gaoling and the surrounding areas thus securing a passage to the water tribes forces.

In the mean time the second army launched operation 'Mole' to retake the lands around Omashu.. An operation which was just finished with a victory.

The third army was still fighting in the Chuli region though they slowly advanced and the estimated time to the full retaking was several weeks.

The fourth army, previously staged in the capital left toward Hong Gang while the now fully formed fifth army stayed to defend the capital.

The war was mostly going well as the only significant enemy outpost was the occupation capital "Azulan" in the Ya region which was defended by a clan of mutated fire benders who although couldn't fire bend in the traditional way had the ability to create explosions through an eye like part on their forehead.

The Yu Yang archers were also currently stationed there thus furthering the defense of the city.

However the biggest problem they had was a special division known as the thunder squad due to all its people being able to lightning bend and were currently headed by no other than Kinoko, and served as a special quick response division.

The fire nation still sent soldiers through but it was obvious they weren't trying to actually defeat them rather to stoll as much time as possible.. Most likely to finish their defense arrangements.

She shook her head, a frown on her face as even those news weren't enough to elevate her mood.

Her thoughts drifted toward a certain young man with a long black hair sharp eyes and a small smile.

A small tear appeared in her eye as she recalled the day she learned of what happened to him.

 **Flashback.**

The sun was setting, painting the heavens in crimson.

The streets of the city of Omashu, which was liberated less than a week ago were full of life bustling with children and adults.

Azula was walking through the bust streets, her eyes scanning the people around with a small smile.

Right next to her, her brother walked a smile of his own on his face as he watched the girl who just a few months ago wouldn't have hesitated to kill all those people walk slowly with a smile.

In all honesty he would have preferred to be in a different place right now, speaking to the black haired stoic noble who right now was in the palace taking care of some city affairs alas for the exact same reason he could not seeing as the girl in question had her hands full with administrative job.

They turned around the corner when suddenly Azula who barely spoke until now turned to him.

"You know Zuzu" she said softly "I never expected to feel so at ease.. I must be getting soft".

He smiled gently, a warm and gentle feeling in his heart as he for the first time fekt that they were truly a family "We shouldn't let our guard down" he said "We are still at war after all".

The girl snorted but nodded nonetheless "Way to go ruining the illusion" she told him but a small sparkle of amusement danced in her golden eyes.

Zuko was about to answer when a shout of excitement came from the crowd.

Turning around the two siblings approached the small gathering who were looking up with wonder.

Looking up they notice an approaching dot which growed by the moment, slowly becoming the hulking form of a flying bison.

"The avatar?" Zuko asked her "Was he planning to come here?".

The girl just shrugged and waited for the creature to descend.

Slowly Appa landed, and from above him the small form of the last airbander jumped and landed on the ground in front of them.

However to the surprise of both siblings, though Azula a bit less so the avatar's face didn't have any trace of his usual goofiness, instead his eyes had dark flames dancing in them.

Instead of greeting the two of them, he said only one sentence before he jumped back on the bison and took toward the palace.

"Meet me in the palace's courtyard .."

The two stood there amid the stares of the crowed for just a moment before they sprinted toward the palace, a bad feeling in their hearts.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived not long after, the two guards nodded before letting them in.

They walked toward the courtyard where the avatar was seating on the ground playing with a small flame in his hands.

When they passed the threshold he turned toward them "Please seat.. What I am going to tell you will most likely shock you.." he said.

The two nodded, too curious to interrupt or protest in anyway.

He looked at the two of them for a long moment, slowly passing Zuko and stopping on the girl.

"I.." he said slowly "I am sorry" his facade broke and he looked like the child he was, insecure and afraid.

"What is going on Aang?" Azula asked him "Stop tormenting us".

The boy sighed "I.. It's Shun" he said finally.

Zuko suddenly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.. His uncle was safe.

Azula on the other hand felt her heart beat faster and her breath hitched.

"What happened to Shun?" she asked her voice shaken.

A sob escaped Aang as he covered his eyes.

"What happened!?" the girl exploded, knowing the answer but still don't want to believe it.. Not at least until it was confirmed.

Aang looked at her with pure despair "He.. He was killed.. When I wasn't in the city" his voice broke again.

Azula didn't say anything, she just set there her eyes growing wide but no sound escaped her mouth instead she set there her body rigid.

Zuko looked at her and the happiness he felt just an hour ago now was replaced by worry.

"A-Azula?" he asked slowly and gently.

The girl turned around to him slowly but her eyes which were just filled with emotion were now cold and empty.

He shuddered back, memories of their time in the palace rushing to the forefront of his mind.

She turned back to Aang "Who killed him?" she asked her voice rigid.

"It.. It was Haruto.. He went specifically for him" he explained.

As if a switch was suddenly turned on the girl's face suddenly morphed into a mask of anger and fury.. And under it hatred..

She didn't say a word, instead she turned around and walked to the door only to stop as the voice of the young boy reached her.

"His last words" the boy said barely audible but it was enough to make her turn back.

"He said..'I am sorry Azula' " he said.

Said girl stood there her eyes widening before she turned abruptly and ran out of the room, leaving the two behind.

 **Flashback end.**

Sighing Azula got up.. The eclipse would happen in two weeks and high command decided to at least take back the mainland until then.

A small burst of flames escaped her hand burning a small paper before she left the room her eyes narrowed.

Her revenge was close.. She could feel it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in fire nation territory, in a dark chamber a small black flame shuddered before suddenly bursting its size growing lighting the entire chamber.

The flame danced expanding, and slowly it started to take shape.

An old man , his cheekbones high like an aristocrat his height average.

 _Beat._

The flame burst up, scorching the sealing of the chamber.

 _Beat._

The flames suddenly changed taking the shape of a huge flaming bird.

 _Beat._

The flames changed for the last time, this time into a young man with long black hair his eyes made of flame closed.

 _Beat._

The flames burst before vanishing leaving a young man lying on the ground his heart beating.

Slowly the man opened his eyes, blinking twice.

Slowly he got up, standing unsteady on his feet.

He looked around in wonder.

"Where am I?" he muttered.

The room was dark, and as if in an instinct he opened his hand releasing a small black flame lighting the room.

He looked around and his breath hitched.

The chamber walls were filled with paintings.

He approached one of them, a painting showing a golden bird standing in a circle of flames, it's eyes showing nothing but pride.

He slowly looked to the left his eyes continued to the next painting.

A group of people, all in black robes their faces hidden by masks small flames in their hands.

He couldn't help himself, he continued to look at the engravings showing the people and the bird fighting each other until at one of the last engravings only three were still there and the bird was burning in agony.

But it was the next one which truly stopped him in his tracks.

One of the surviving three was on his knees and appeared to be screaming in agony, surrounded by glowing flames from one side while from the other one a wall of pitch black flames was surrounding him.

There were just two more.. One with the three building a temple which he guessed was where he was right now.

But the last one.. The last one made no sense.

There was a tree, light erupting from it to create what looked to be some kind of glowing rainbow.

And the rainbow was slowly being consumed by the scorching black flames.

A small chill passed through his body he looked at himself and only now noticed he was completely naked.

His blood rushed to his face.

"What would Azula think?" he muttered only to suddenly feel something cold in his heart.

"Who is Azula?" he thought unsure when suddenly another not less important question came to his mind.

"Who am I?"

End of chapter 23.

Didn't like the chapter.. The only part I liked was the accounting of the war. Hopefully next chapter will be more interesting.

To be honest I was at total loss of how to write some of the scenes.. Which is why they look like they do... Sorry about that.

Until next time!


	24. chapter 24

**The black phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.**

 **Chapter 24.**

The light of the sun danced upon the bare stone of the walls in the fairly large room, the singing of the birds echoed in the chamber.

However in contrast to the beautiful scenery outside the people in the room were all in a serious mood their faces clearly showing their worry.

The door creaked and a young boy entred, his eyes usually joyful and happy were now hard and filled with anger.

"Good you are here Avatar" a fairly old man said, his eyes crackling with hidden joy "Young Sokka here" he pointed at the boy who stood there in the corner of the room "will now present us with our continued plans" he finished.

The boy nodded in thanks before he moved to the center of the room, his eyes carefully considering each and every person standing in the room, and they were many.

There were people in heavy earth kingdom army standing silently, their bodies rigid in attention.

There were people in blue tunic and wolf helmets from the water tribe.

His eyes passed them and landed on his younger freind who just nodded to him with a small smile.

"As general Iroh has stated I was given the task of explaining our further objectives in the near future" he started his voice stable and strong "Ideally we would've liked to make it a war of attrition, the fire nation resources are far smaller than our own" he smiled slightly the people around him did the same.

"However" he continued his face reverting to its tense look "We do not have this choice. Soon in a little more than a month, the comet which started it all will be coming again " he stated "meaning we won't be able to wait enough to exhaust them.. We simply don't have the time ".

The people around him murmured quietly among themselves, worry and fear on their faces.

Iroh looked at the boy speaking and couldn't help but smile at how his words changed the mood drastically from one moment to another.

"Thus" Sokka's voice rang "We have no choice but to strike them hard and fast! We have to cripple their army so they won't have enough man power to fight us" he paused slightly checking the people around him before nodding to himself and continuing.

"In a week the eclipse will be gaming place rendering the fire nation bending null, we will use the opportunity to both capture the occupation capital 'Azulan' and to move our forces into their land, taking a futhold their" he explained.

One of the people standing there, a young man with black hair and brown eyes got up from his seating place and walked over to the water tribe boy.

"Tell me then sir" he started "Wouldn't moving most of our forces into enemy territory put them in greater danger from the comet? Should we fail the enemy will have our full forces at their mercy" he explained.

Sokka nodded but refused to yield "While its true major that should we fail the earth kingdom will be undefended, it's also true that should we withhold from any action the enemy will have us at their mercy by the coming of the comet" he explained "the truth is we are at a disadvantage, and this is our only chance to actually defeat the enemy by crushing their forces quick enough thus rendering the comet power obsolete" he finished.

The major nodded and returned back to his place, his face set in a hard yet determined expression.

"Thank you Sokka" the fire nation general said before getting up and turning to the rest "The fifth army will strike at 'Azulan' on the day of the black sun, while the second army will move toward amber Island, the third army will finish the retake of the Chuli region while the first army and the fourth will move to gain a foothold on the fire nation mainland turf" he sighed "You will be given the exact orders in three days. Meeting adjourned everyone" he finished.

The people nodded and got up walking out of the tent.

Aang who was silent all through the meeting turned to wall out only to be stopped by the old General.

"Aang please stay, I have something I have to discuss with you"

The boy turned back but said nothing, waiting for the man to speak.

Iroh was silent for a moment, waiting until the last person walked out of the room leaving only the two of them alone.

"Avatar" the old man said quietly "I know you are upset, but I don't think that you walking around with this hard expression is helping anyone.. You should let it go " he said.

Aang didn't change his expression "No General" he spoke quietly "you are correct it doesn't help anyone, however it's difficult to smile while I am upset.. With myself" he said.

"With yourself?" the man asked, his eyebrow raised.

The avatar nodded "Indded, you see General it finally hit me how badly I screwed up, this war is my fault, Shun's death is also my fault" he said in a pained voice "I played around when this war was going on.. I didn't realize what was truely happening" his voice changed to a whisper and a small tear escaped his right eye.

The general set in silence hid eyes closed all the time the air bender was talking, finally when the avatar stopped talking he opened them.

"Ney avatar.. The fault is not with you.. I do not know if anyone ever told you this but just because you are the avatar doesn't change the point that you are still twelve years old" he said "As it stands you are just a kid with a huge potential".

Aang eyes widened he heard those words once before.. A memory of a dark night around a warm campfire and a young black haired man singing a soft song.

"Shun said the same thing" he muttered.

Iroh smiled "Yes this is exactly what he believed.. You should not blame yourself for what was out of your hands.. Ney the only thing you can do is make sure his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain" he spoke softly a warm smile on his face.

Aang nodded "I know.. I need to continue my training in fire bending.. But Azula is away and you are too busy with the war effort.. There is Zuko of course but he says he found it difficult lately to bend properly" he said quietly.

Iroh nodded "This is why I wanted to talk to you young Aang" his eyes was twinkling as if he heard a good joke "You and Zuko should go to island of the sun warriors, their just like me you may study the pure arts of fire bending from the very first benders" he explained.

Aang eyes litted up "I will do as you say" he said bowing to the man gratefully.

Iroh couldn't help but smile "Very well Aang, take all the provisions you may need you should depart with first light.. Time is of essence" he finished.

Aang nodded "Thank you general.. Zuko and Azula are blessed to have an uncle like you in their lives" he said before he walked out of the room to go look for the rouge prince.

Taking a seep from a cup of tea in front of him the general smiled "Good luck Avatar Aang".

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the same time as Sokka's briefing was taking place, on the other side of the war in a flame lit room another similar meeting was taking place.

In the middle of the chamber a small table was standing with the world map on it displayed with numerous little figurines.

Around the map a group of people were standing talking between themselves with worried look on their faces.

"My lord" one of the people a man with short gray beard and brown eyes turned toward a platform surround by flames on top of which a black haired man was seating, his small golden crown glinting in the dancing flames.

"Yes general?" the fire lord asked quietly with his eyes still close.

"If I may sir" the man started "We should start a counterattack on the enemy forces, with the eclipse coming soon they will be able not only to eradicate our remaining troops in the earth kingdom but also take a foothold on our territory itself!" the man exclaimed his worry evident in his voice.

The fire lord opened his eyes, sweeping with his gaze on each and every one of those standing there, seeing their distress and worry.

"Have no fear or doubt gentleman" the arguably most powerful fire bender said "My plan is already under motion" a small dark smile appeared on his face "In fact as we speak the final peace is falling into its place and while our failure to concuqer Ba Sing Se was unfortunate" he paused for a moment "I promise you that this plan will bring us to victory! And the avatar himself will be destroyed.. Forever!" he called.

And long after the echo of the exclamation has vanished and the meeting was adjourned the feeling of the words were still deep in each and every one of those present.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dark chamber flashed with light as the boy moved around it, his hands and legs releasing flames as he danced around.

"Right, left, duck" the boy muttered as he went into his rhythm, his muscle memory helping him move in a way he couldn't remember.

His moves were quick and flawales, his leg work precise and strong.

The chamber lit again as he pirouetted around and set the chamber ablaze with streams of dark black flames.

"Darn it" he cursed quietly "I still can't remember anything.. Who am I? How did I come to be here?" he said aloud.

"I can answer your questions for you Shun" a man's voice sounded from the entrance.

Shun turned around in surprise a black fireball released from his open palm toward the man who simply caught the ball in his hands and dissolve it into thin air.

"Who are you?" Shun asked his eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure who the person was but his instincts cried to him to be careful.

The person walked through the door a small red flame burning marrily in hands illuminating his long black hair and his smirking face.

"My name is Haruto" the man said "And I am your uncle".

Shun didn't move, his body was rigid and ready to move at a moment notice "Uncle?" he asked quietly "How do I know you're telling the truth ? I don't remember anything after all".

The man smiled "Please don't worry, I wish you no harm.. After all we are family" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Stay back" Shun stated quietly "If you want to talk... Talk from where you stand" he said.

The man - Haruto - nodded and stopped.

Shun nodded and walked several steps back "Now talk... Who am I? What is this place I found myself in?" he asked.

Haruto nodded "I will answer you on each question you have, starting with who are you :You are Shun the bender of the black flames.. You are the black phoenix" he said.

"The black phoenix?" Shun asked uncertain.

"Indeed, our family's story starts many years ago in the time when humans and spirits lived together on this land, or to be more precise the spirits lived on the land while humanity was sheltered from them by the powerful and knowledgeable lion turtles" he started his tale.

Shun listened abruptly not saying a word.

"But the time of the spirits came to end when the first avatar closed the barrier between the two worlds, sending the spirits back to their world. However not all spirits returned home several of them like the spirit of knowledge WA Shin To stayed on this side of the world" he smiled lightly at the attention he was getting from the boy.

"Humanity finally could leave the confines of the lion turtles safely and the age of man and civilization began" he took a breath before continuing "However many people were scared that one day the spirits may return, take this world from us and destroy our civilization" his voice turned ominous.

"Thus a group of benders, specifically fire benders decided they needed the power to destroy the very spiritual energy of which the gate between worlds is made. And to do that they were ready to do even the greatest atrocities."

"The tapestry" Shun muttered remembering the tapestry he saw when he first woke up.

"Indeed" Haruto said with approval "They went to slay the purest of spirits one which even the darkest of spirits wouldn't dare killing".

"The phoenix" Shun said remembering the image of the tapestry.

"Yes the phoenix, the pure spirit was one of the few who stayed in this world. The group went to and killed the spirit, I won't go into the full details of what happened but a man named Hideyoshi was the one who struck the final blow, killing the magnificent spirit" the man paused looking at the boy in front of him.

"So the death of the pure creature changed the man's flame? He burned like on the tapestry?" Shun asked.

Haruto nodded "Yes, and when he was reborn from the flames his fire was pitch black darker than any shade of black a flame ever had. But this was not the only change that happened to the man.. No the man in his rebirth lost all of his memories" he finished looking at the boy with a glint.

"So that's what happend to me? I was reborn? How?" the black haired boy asked bewildered.

"This is the second part of the tale, you see the fire nation is currently in a state of war against the rest of the world" the man started again gaining the boy's attention "One hundred years ago the fire lord Sozin had declared war on the world as to purge them from the spirit worship, the fire nation the most prosperous nation in the world with the greatest technological advancement moved to enlighten the world" he paused dramatically "Empowered by a power of a comet they swept through the air nomads and parts of the earth kingdom starting the hundred years war"

Shun nodded but said nothing.

Taking this as a sign to cum the man started speaking again "In the last year the avatar had returned fearing the worship of spirits will stop and thus his own standing will be shattered he decided to go against us. However knowing the tales of the black phoenix he was scared of what you can do to him and after a long hunt he finally cornered you killing you"

Shun's eyes bulged "He.. Killed me?" he asked his voice shaking as he looked at his body.

"Indeed, what he didn't know however that you were not awakened yet.. Him killing you brought about your rebirth granting you with the power to destroy the spirits..the moment I heared what happened to you I set my course here." he finished his tale.

Shun was deep in thoughts, his hands trembled with anger and his eyes burned with dark flames.

Finally after a long moment of silence he looked up at his uncle "Is there a way" he asked "To return my memories?".

The man shook his head "Not that I know of Shun" he replied quietly "Many black phoenixs before you tried to.. None succeeded I am afraid".

Shun's hands clenched and burst into dark flames his face distorted into a mask of anger "I don't know about enlightening the world" he said "But one think I can tell you uncle..For killing me... For robbing me from why life" his eyes glinted in the darkness of the chamber.

" **I will kill the avatar"**.

End of chapter 24.

I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter... I was waiting to write it the moment I started writing this story.

Enjoy!


	25. chapter 25

**The black phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.**

 **Chapter 25.**

The flames flickered, throwing deep shadows on the walls and floor.

"Welcome back Shun" a man said, his brown eyes twinkling "When you were killed it was a blow to me, my protégé".

Shun looked up from his kneeling position his gaze falling on the man seating on the platform-like throne, surround by dazzling flames.

"It is an honor to meet you again my lord, even though I cannot remember the last time I was here" he said.

The fire lord nodded "Rise up Shun, you've been literally killed in my service and the service of our great nation... You've earned the right" he said as he himself got up and moving through the flames who parted for him descended to where the teen was kneeling.

Rising up as per the order the black haired youth stayed silent, waiting for the monarch to speak.

The fire lord descended the stairs and approached the youth.

"As much as it is a pleasure to meet you again Shun I unfortunately find myself in a need of your services once again.. The fire nation needs its heros" he said pleasantly.

Shun bowed his head "Ready to serve my lord" he replied.

The man smiled at him a small smile that did not reach his eyes "I am certainly happy for your loyalty unlike my two wayward children Zuko and Azula"

As the fire lord spoke the names he continued not noticing the boy's widening eyes which he hid a mere second later.

"however before I can give you any assignment I need to attest your skill and seeing as the eclipse will commence in three days it will be pointless sending you on a mission before it.. Thus we will have three days to retrain you and assess your current skills" he sighed turning his back to the black haired man "I'll summon you when I'll have the time, until then I suggest you take some time to rest... Ask one of the servants to show you your room" the man finished before turning around and walking back up to his throne.

Bowing lowly Shun walked out his eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure why but he didn't like the young ruler.. At all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding a servant who will show his the way was simple, and so as he was being escorted to his room his muled over what the fire lord told him.

"Azula" he murmured quietly.

He couldn't help but wonder at the sense of familiarity he felt toward the name, the warmth which settled on his heart as he thought about the name.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice how they arrived in front of his room until the servant spoke.

"We have arrived sir" the man said as he hastily opened the door for the fire bender.

Bowing his head in gratitude Shun walked in his eyes gazing around, familiarizing himself with the room.

The room felt cold.. Not physically but rather like a room of a stranger, as if this wasn't his residence.

"It's probably just my amnesia" he muttered shaking his head as he carefully examined the room.

It was fairly big with a big wardrobe and several shelves connected to the crimson walls filled with books and documents.

A single huge window through which he could see the entire courtyard was located on the far side of the room and near it a four-poster bed with delicately made curtains falling around it.

He walked toward the wardrobe opening it, his gaze instantly falling upon a set of military uniform black of color with a small sigil of a black dragon on it.

Closing the wardrobe his eyes fell on a small stand near it upon which a light black armor was displayed completed with a black helmet and a black sword.

Upon inspecting closer he noticed a small sigil of a black bird which he recognized as the phoenix.

"Ah I see you are inspecting your new armor" a voice said from behind him.

Spinning around his hand already burning with black flames Shun relaxed as he recognized the man.

"Uncle" he said bowing his head acknowledging the man "Does that mean that your meeting with the fire lord is over?" he asked.

The man nodded "Indeed" a smile spread through his face "Care to try the armor out? It's completely new as the fire lord ordered it for you just before you left on that fateful mission".

Nodding the youth turned back to the armor his hand caressing the soft black leather and the hard metal plates before he took the armor of the stand and started putting it on.

To his surprise and delight the armor fitted him to a T, unconsciously his mouth curved in small smile.

"So how do you like it?" Haruto asked "We gave the craftsman the measurements of your old armor." he explained.

"It's great" Shun said spinning around "Its sturdy yet comfortable, it doesn't impact my movement at all" he said as he crouched before he rolled forward and got up "This is a good armor" he said finally.

Haruto smiled softly his hand moving through his dark hair "I am pleased to hear that Shun, I know you might find it difficult to adjust what with your memory missing and all, however feel free to do as you see fit.. This is your home after all".

Shun narrowed his eyes "Don't worry about me uncle" he replied "I will be able to adjust the moment I'll kill the avatar..he will pay for taking everything from me" his hands clenched.

The man nodded "Very well.. I'll be going now so you will have the afternoon to yourself.. And while you can do as you wish I would still suggest you test for now for in the evening the fire lord is will be retraining you... He is committed to put you back in shape.. No matter what" he said before walking out leaving the resurrected teen to his own devices.

Left alone Shun surveyed the room again his eyes falling on the numerous books around him before deciding to do as his uncle wanted of him.

Taking off his shoes he went to bed his eyes closing as he quickly drifting into sleep as their journey finally caught up with him.

Xxxxxxxzxxxxxxx

A slight knock on the door woke him up, jumping up Shun approached the door and tentatively opened it.

A young woman her hair short and brown was standing there, clothed in the regular servant clothes that all servants in the palace seemed to be wearing.

"Milord" she said bowing in respect "I am sorry to disturb you but the fire lord himself requested your presence in the agni Kai chamber.. I was tasked with showing you the way" she said.

Shun nodded "Thank you.. I appreciate it" he said.

The woman blushed for a second before composing herself "Please follow me Milord" she said before she started walking.

The walked for a few minutes passing halls and room through the decorated hallways until they finally arrived in front of two heavy ornamented doors.

"In here Milord" the woman said.

"Thank you" the boy replied before he was opened the doors and walked through into the chambers.

The room was illuminated by several torches casting dark shadows all around them.

The room itself was quite empty as the only notable part of it was the platform in the middle.

His uncle was already there standing near the platform and talking to the only other person there.. The fire lord.

The ruler of the fire nation stood on the platform shirtless exposing his well built body his long black hair covering his back.

When the door opened they both turned around.

Ozai motioned him to get on the platform which the boy deduced was something kind of dueling ring.

"Listen to me Shun" the fire lord spoke his eyes burning "I am here to see your full skills and to see how your death and rebirth affected your skills and according to the results we will be able to determine your retraining course.." he looked at the boy who nodded in understanding.

"Good, you should come at me with all you've got.. Otherwise there will be no way for us to asses your skills, now take your place.. We will begin on Haruto's command" the fire lord said before turning and walking toward the other end of the platform.

The moment he reached the far side of the platform he turned around and throwed a fire ball at the black haired youth.

Shun didn't hesitate, it was as if a switch was flipped as his instincts kicked in.

He caught the fireball with one hand while he already sent a dark flmaed ball using the other hand while his leg moved up releasing another one.

From his place Haruto noted how much darker Shun's flames were compared to before he was killed.

The fire lord moved closer easily avoiding the airborne flames as he moved both hands forward unleashing a torrent of flames engulfing the platform.

Still running on instinct the teen used flames from his legs to kick himself high up in the air and lunching himself right above the fire wall and behind the ruler before he ducked and sweeping his leg unleashed an ark of flames.

The fire lord didn't hesitate, instead he simply stomped on the arc and charging forward sending fireball after fireball in quick succession at his young opponent, closing the distance between them.

Shun didn't falter, he ducked and parried quickly avoiding the flames as he too closed the distance his hands were a blur as he shot back.

The two combatants finally reached a striking distance and launched into a flurry of martial arts maneuvers, each trying to wear the other down.

Shun tried to kick the fire lord in the stomach while sending a fire blast at the man, only for a smirk to spread on the older fire bender face as he moved forward while extending both of his hands forward capturing the flames and the boy's leg before he turned around and crushed the boy on the floor his leg moving on the younger combatant chest.

Shun felt his head pounding and the blood ranging in his ears an inhuman scream escaped his mouth as his chest caught flames making the monarch jump back in surprise.

Shun was panting heavily but a small smile was plastered on his face.

The fire lord looked surprised but nodded nonetheless "Very good Shun.. Taking your enemy by surprise is always a good move, it seems that your skills are well enough... What you lack is experience" the man said with a satisfied smile.

Shun bowed his head but said nothing.

"Tell me boy" the fire lord spoke again his demeanor relaxed "This last move you've just used.. Can you make flames appear all over your body?" he asked.

The younger man looked down embarrassed "In truth sir I didn't know I could do until now.." he admitted.

The fire lord looked at the smiling Haruto "You did not tell me about that ability" he said with a raised eyebrow.

The man shrugged "Phoenix's are literally firebirds.. So it's not surprising" he said.

The fire lord nodded thoughtfully before looking back at the youngest occupant of the room "Then it settled.. We will use the coming three days to help you with this invaluable skill" he said "We will meet again tomorrow for a session.. You can go now." the man said.

Shun bowed deeply before he walked out of the room his mind still blown with the skill the fire lord showed.. It was one thing to control a flame far from the bender.. But while it was still connected to the bender's body?

Shaking his head in amazement Shun walked back to his room, exhausted from the short test.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was blue and calm, not even a single cloud was up in the air right there. The wind blew lightly moving the treetops gently.

In contrast to the calmness of the world, the two teenagers walking up what looked like an endless set of stairs were the epitome of nervousness.

Aang walked another stair the flames in his hands, his eyes turned to the rogue prince walking beside him.

He wasn't nervous about handling the flames, no what worried him was that just atop the hill were two dragons who could eat them alive.

Honestly he couldn't thank Iroh enough for telling them about the sun warriors still being alive and warned them not to touch anything unnecessary, he didn't even want to think what could've happened had they actually touched that egg thingy they found through the dance.

Shaking his head he noticed that they were finally near the top, just a few more steps and they will be there.

He turned to look at Zuko who looked back at him and nodded.

Finally they arrived at the top their flames though diminished still in their hands.

Aang just put his leg on the final platform when suddenly he felt as if he was transported into another dimension.

Looking around carefully he noticed two dragons flying toward him, one blue and one red.

They circled around him for a moment before he heared them.. It was as if they were speaking words but it wasn't human tounge of that he was sure.

"Avatar" the voice came as if through a wall muddled and broken "You are tainted by the touch of the abomination.. Step upon the platform to be cleansed".

The moment those words were said he was back in the mortal realm.

Taking a deep breath he did as instructed and walked to the final stair and on the cliff itself, Zuko right behind him.

And as they did from each side a dragon appeared majestic as nimble the two powerful creatures took flight.

Without realizing it Aangs body started to move, his motions echoing them.

Soon enough Zuko caught on and followed the example.

The turned around their hands moving with the flow as they danced with the dragons, their flames still in hands.

Finally after several minutes the two creatures stopped and suspended in the air just as the humans finished the dance their knuckles touching.

For a long moment nothing happened and the two humans didn't know what to do, when suddenly the dragons opened their maw and a stream of fire was released engulfing the two humans in a shower of multicolored fire.

And at that moment the two had the same thought.

"How different it is from the dark flames".

End of chapter 25.

An :I don't know why but this chapter was difficult to write... I don't like how this chapter was written.


	26. chapter 26

**The black phoenix**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.**

 **Chapter 26.**

Shrouded by the veil of darkness a group of people were walking through the capital, their futures hidden under a full military armor set.

They walked briskly through the empty streets of the capital, heading toward the edge of the city where the leader of the group approached what looked like a regular boulder and pulled out a small lever.

Pressing it resulted in a patch of the ground to part ways, reveling a long stair case into the darkness bellow.

Without hesitation the group descended into the darkness, following the steps carefully.

A few minutes later they arrived at the bottom, stopping in front of a heavy metal doors.

The lead armored man approached the door before he unleashed a stream of fire into an opening in the far right side of the door.

A sound of gear moving and the door opened forward granting them entrance.

One of the figures, his body encased in black armor looked inside curiously.

There were torches everywhere, lighting the narrow corridor and the velvet carpet in front of them.

He walked behind the two others his eyes carefully taking in every detail of the underground bunker they were in.

The corridor opened to the right, reveling a beautiful chamber with columns to the both sides ending right in front of a beautiful platform throne, just like the one in the throne room.

The lead figure stopped and took the helmet off, reveling long black hair falling to the back.

The other two were quick to follow suit reveling their futures.

"So this is where we are going to hide?" the one under the black armor asked.

The fire lord smiled at him, a cold and chilling smile "Indeed, Haruto will show you to your chambers, there is approximately four hours until the eclipse will take place, so get comfortable" the man instructed.

"Come on Shun" the third man told him as he walked behind the platform and opened a relatively small door, urging the teen inside.

They walked into another small hallway with two branchings to the right and left, four doors in each side.

Turning to the right Haruto opened one of the doors, reveling a cozy little room with a bed a table and a small wardrobe.

"This is your room Shun, but of course you are free to roam around.. Just don't go into the far left room on the left side.. That's Ozai's chambers" he explained.

Shun nodded "We'll do uncle" he answered bowing his head.

The man nodded satisfied "The room across you is a small dining room.. You can get yourself something to eat there" he said before he turned around and left.

Shun walked into his room, he sat down on the bed his eyes closing as he let his mind wonder.

The last three days were hectic and restless, what with the fire lord and his uncle trying to cram into him as much training as possible in such short notice.

His muscles ached and he was tired but he was unable to drift into the sweet embrace of sleep.

He opened his eyes and a small burst of flame appeared on the back of his hand.

The small black flame danced around, as if doing some archaic ritual it stretched and slowly engulfed his entire fist.

He played with it a few short moments a small smile spreading across his futures as he enjoyed his success.

The training was mostly successful and while he still had a long way to go and branch further he came far nonetheless with him being able to encase himself in flame bar the head.

Secretly he amused himself with the thought of creating a hand out of pure flame to act as an extra limb but he knew that at his current level he wasn't anywhere near being able to master a technique like that one.

Focusing on the darkness of the flames he couldn't help but remember the conversation he had with his uncle about their expectations of him.

Asking his uncle of how would he deal with the avatar state after the man explained to him what exactly it was.

His uncle smiled "You have an advantage over the avatar state Shun" he told him "As it is the power of a spirit your flames will be highly effective against it.. If anything the avatar's best chance is to fight you without it" his uncle explained.

Gazing into the the dancing flame Shun couldn't help but wonder how could a simple flame have power like that.

Letting himself fall into the warm and quiet comfortable bed he hoped that the fire lord's plan will work out.. And that's all depened on the enemy's success today.

And with this thought he drifted into a long deserved sleep, his muscles relaxing as his thought process slowed and he fell into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man! Today after hundred years we are finally ready to bring the war to them !" the gruff voice of the general resounded in the wind "Are you ready?!" he exclaimed.

A loud cheer from dozens of soldiers replied to him, their hands flying to the air.

"For the earth kingdom! Move!" he called.

His answer was the heavy marching dozens of figures, their bodys in armor their eyes cold and determined.

Today they will bring the war to the fire nation.. Today they will make history!

On the side a young bold boy looked at the marching army with determination in his eyes.

He will not fail them.

The sun shone upon their armor as they marched, the ground was shaking beneath their feet.

Be wary fire lord.. The earth kingdom is on the move.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Clansman!" a man wearing blue water tribe armor his gray wolf helmet in his hand called to several dozen of soldiers "Today we are moving to avenge all the fallen! Today we shall have our revenge!" he called.

A loud cheer was his reply.

"May the spirits be with us!" he called thrusting his hand up.

The soldiers moved toward their ships.. Today they will strike a decisive blow against the fire nation! Today they will bring the same pain they felt tenfold to their enemies.

A young man and woman, teens realy stood there their faces full of determination..

They will be victorious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyes fluttered open as he woke up, frantically looking around trying to remember where he was.

The small room was pleasantly warm but he couldn't for the life of him remember where he was.

The last thing he remembered was..

His eyes widened as he remembered Haruto striking him with a lightning bolt killing him.

He looked frantically around.. Was this the afterlife?

Shaking his head he tried to produce a flame but to his surprise not even a whisk of smoke appeared in his hand.

What was going on?

His body ached all over, his muscles screaming in discomfort and he felt sluggish.

Was this the afterlife?

Heaven?

Hell?

He eyed the bed once again, he wanted to just return to his bed and loose himself in sleep.

But Azula! His emotions screamed at him.

But he failed her.. And now he was dead, after all no one survives being hit by lighting directly in the chest.

The logical part of his mind protested.

He was tired..

His fatigue finally won over him his head falling back on the comfortable bed, his eyes closing as he drifted back to sleep.

When he next woke up, he remembered nothing of that incident.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The sun was once again sending its light merrily to the world.

And though it was only eight minutes since they saw the light last time, for the fire benders it felt like it was ages.

And it was already to late.

The alliance attacked them one hour before the eclipse started and finalized their foothold in the mainland as the eclipse started.

They were helpless before the might of the invading army and now that the sun was shining once again it was already to late.

Many of the surviving soldiers looked to the sky with pained and bitter looks in their eyes, as if blaming the sun for betraying them.

"General Iroh!" a young soldier, his armor bearing the sign of the earth kingdom suddenly called.

The elderly General seating behind a small table in the command center looked up with a smile.

"Yes private?" he asked.

The soldier saluted "Message from the the fifth army sir! Azulan has fallen!" he reported.

Iroh smiled "Thank you private, dissmised."

The youth saluted before he walked out of the tent.

Closing his eyes the general couldn't help but sigh, so much death and pain.

Biting his lip the man shook his head, this was not the time nor the place.. He had a job to do and a war to win.. Difficult as it was there were thousands of people who needed that.. He couldn't fail them.

End of chapter 26.

Sorry for the very short chapter but it was always meant to be short. Next chapter will be much longer.


	27. chapter 27

**The black phoenix**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander**

 **An :This is the last chapter before the final arc, or at least that's the plan.**

 **Chapter 27.**

The pale moonlight which was able to pass through the deep thick brunches of the trees, illuminated the uneven path, paved by the steps of man.

The deep long shadows of the trees coupled with the occasional howl of a wild beast and the sounds ifof the night sent shivers down the spine of the patrolman who walked between the trees.

A barely audible rustle made him jump, his brown eyes flickered quickly around but couldn't see anything.

"Is anyone here?" he asked but the only noise answering him was his own echo.

A small flame flickered into existence in his hand as he turned around carefully but seeing nothing behind him he sighed in relief, letting the flame die.

Turing back he was about to continue his patrol when he felt something sharp strike his nape, before he crumbled to the ground, blood staining his black hair.

From the shadows appeared a single man, his eyes cold, a short blade now marred with blood in his hand.

He bent down to the fallen soldier and checking his pulse made sure the man was really dead.. He couldn't take the risk of alerting his targets.

He dragged the body back to the shadows before he continued on his way.

Carfuly navigating the woods, Shun thought of his orders, which in the words of the fire lord himself was "the final blow before we wait them to take the bait. "

A small smirk appeared on his face as he thought of the trap his uncle and the fire lord were making for the enemy.

It was simple yet ingenious plan, to make the enemy think they are wining as they marched across the mainland destroying military bases, while in truth they were walking into a trap.

After all three fire nation armies hiding on different islands waiting to strike when the light of the comet would come, would be nigh impossible for the allies to stop.

But first he needed to make sure the traitor Jeong-Jeong and his marry band of traitors will be eliminated.

He plowed through another bush before he stopped.

Before him lay the base of the partisans in all its glory.

The endless raws of tents lined up in the woods, patrols were walking around and the smell of cooked meat was in the air.

His eyes swept carefully before he lifted his hand slightly with his palm open before he closed it, signaling the beginning of the assault.

From the shadows around him, other people started to emerge, their faces hidden by masks.

At his mark they moved quickly, spreading through the area sending thunder bolts and by the time the sentries spotted them it was too late.

Panic erupted in the camp as the thunder squad moved deeper, killing anyone on their way.

Shun didn't wait idely either , running forward he showered the area with balls of black flames, burning any person unfortunate enough to be hit.

He ran forward towards the biggest tent in the camp, the one the report said was their command center.. And where the man he was after should be.

He moved forward, dodging projectiles of pure fire, and redirecting the fire waves sent at him while retaliating.

He was closing the gap between him and the tent, when a whip made of fire lashed at him, causing him to jump back.

From the tent came an old looking man, his hair wild like a mane, a pointy white beard and a small pencil mustache adoring his face, his hand holding the burning whip.

Shun didn't know why, but seeing the man's face raised his urge to hurt him, and burn him.

A small dark smile spread through the Phoenix's face, his eyes gleaming.

Without waiting for the man to say anything he lunched forward, sending a wave of flames toward his older opponent.

The deserter didn't even flinch as the waves of black flames approached him, instead he moved to the side while extending his fire whip to try and deter the younger man from getting any closer.

Biting his lip Shun dodged another swipe as he continued to try and get closer, knowing that physically he was much better than his opponent.

Unfortunately for him, Jeong Jeong was aware of the fact, thus he created a second whip and coordinating the two made sure the boy couldn't come closer.

Taking a deep breath Shun ducked and rolled avoiding the two burning weapons and taking a deep breath he jumped up, propelling himself higher with the flames he created under his legs.

His hands moved quickly, two fingers raised forward while still in the air, his braw glistening from sweat at the necessary consternation to do the two things at once.

With a growl he released the blot just before the whips caught him, forcing his opponent to move as to avoid the deadly bolt of thunder.

Using the moment it took the man to recuperate he dived , using flames to add to his momentum as he accelerated toward his opponent who jumped back as to avoid the impact.

But the damage was already done and Shun was now close enough to his opponent to fight him in close quarters.

The deserter didn't even flinch as the younger man dashed toward him, flames already shooting from his fists, instead he bended the heat of his body to create a torrent of flames which he used as a wall around him, sending it toward the charging man.

Expecting to hear screames of a burning man he was caught by surprise when a figure passed through the flames, it's frame engulfed in flame so dark it made the night look like day.

"What are you?" the man's voice was shaking, his surprise breaking his usually stoic demeanor.

Shun smiled darkly, a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"What does it matter?" he replied "the point is I am here to take you down, and for some reason I am enjoying it.. I wonder what you did to me that makes me feel so?" he wondered aloud.

Getting over his surprise the older man got back into a stance, and resumed his assault on the black haired teen.

But given their close proximity, Shun being more fit and younger had the advantage and a few moments later he was close enough for his kick to connect with the man's ribs.

The strength of the kick was enough to cause the older man fall back, and Shun using the momentum he gained pressed on, striking the old man physically.

He kicked and punched while deflecting the last semblance of resistance the man offered, a small sadistic smile playing on his face, until finally Jeong Jeong was lying on the ground bloodied and bitten, the wall of flames he created earlier has faded already.

Casting a cursory glance around the Phoenix nodded in satisfaction, the thunder squad did a great job of taking their enemies out, the charned bodies littered around were enough evidence for their efficiency.

They approached him, their faces cold like statues not showing any hint of emotion.

"Sir, mission accomplished" one of them said saluting, his black uniform signed a bit,

"Good job everyone, you really do live up to your name as the best squad of the fire nation" he praised them.

"It's an honor to hear that from you sir, what with you being a former black dragon" the man smiled.

Shun nodded "Take the deserter himself back to the transport.. The fire lord wants to make an example out of him" he said.

"At once" the man said moving to tie the traitor up.

"Good work everyone, we're heading back" he ordered.

With a chorus of "Sir yes sir" the group moved out, heading back home.

As they were about to exit the area Shun turned one last time, glancing at the destruction they wrote before shaking his head and moving out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked through the bustling city, his eyes taking in every detail from the clean streets to the the smiles of the children running through the alleys, playing one game or another.

A child fell scrapping his knee, but instead of crying he got up with a huge smile as he resumed chasing.

The smells of the market were up in the air, taking a deep breath he inhaled them all in, taking in every scent, and he felt in peace.

It was a foreign emotion, and subconsciously he knew that even before he lost everything he rarely felt it.

A soft smile appeared on his face as he continued to walk, it was truly relaxing after the mission he just returned from.

It became sort of a habit to come to the city to alevate his stress after training with his uncle and the fire lord.

This was his island of peace as weird as it was, and just the thought of loosing it made him grit his teeth.

The enemy was coming closer by the day, and even though he knew that the fire lord's plan he was still nervous.

As he walked he thought it would've been nice to share those walks with someone.

At that thought just one name came to him.

Azula.

He shook his head, that made no sense.. What kind of relationship did he have with the rouge princess before? Was it before she left the fire nation?

He wasn't sure, but now his mood soured and seeing as the sun was already setting he decided to return to the palace, tomorrow the execution of the deserter would take place and he had to be there.

With that thought he turned back and headed to the palace, his mind buzzing with thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a circular room, the leaders of the alliance were seating, their eyes wide as they listened to the bandaged man in front of them.

"They attacked us in the middle of the night, striking hard, however unlike usual their leader wasn't the crazy woman Kinoko, instead it was a young man in black armor, his ember eyes burning with inner flame" the man shuddered as he thought of him.

"Do you know who this man is?" Sokka asked his hand cupping his chin.

The soldier shook his head "I am not sure, however as much as he was scary, his dark flames, like some cursed fire of hell was what truly freaked me out" the man said not noticing the rigid and stunned look of the Avatar's closest companions "He defeated Jeong Jeong and took him with him.." he shuddered again "He is a monster.. Black flames sprouting all over his body".

But by this point Azula wasn't listening, her body was shaking and her eyes were wide a pained expression on her face.

"That's can not be" she mumbled over and over again.

Aang was in shock, his body was rigid and no noise escaped him.

The other members of the team weren't in any better shape.

The one who first came out of his stupor was general Iroh who turned to the soldier with a fake smile.

"Thank you very much for the information.. We will do everything we can to save Jeong Jeong.. For now please return to the Infirmary and rest" he told the man softly.

The soldier saluted before walking out of the room, and the moment the door closed Iroh turned to the rigid group.

"Please calm down, there is no guarantee that this is Shun" he said quietly before turning to the avatar "Didn't you have a vision of him dying?".

Aang nodded "Yes I did" he said.

"Still, visions can mislead" Katara interjected her hands tugging nervously on her braid.

"True, but we did have eye witnesses" the general said logically.

Toph nodded "That does make sense.. After all if Shun could bend black flames couldn't there be anyone else?".

That seemed to calm everyone down.

Everyone beside Azula that is who said nothing, biting her lip slightly she held back a small tear.

She unlike the others didn't care if he betrayed them, on the contrary the man's words gave her hope of seeing Shun again, and while there was still the matter of him possibly betraying them, she didn't care right now.

She shook her head, shed knew her hope was nothing but a dream and her uncle's words made sense.

She won't raise her hopes up.. But even so she knew now that she won't be able to help it.

A seed of hope was planted in her heart and there was nothing that will stop it from blooming until she'll be sure she's wrong.

End of chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28 :Awakening

**The black phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander**

 **Chapter 28.**

 **An :One of the things I found weird in Atla is the ability of people to dodge lightning.. I guess their lightning bolt is much slower than a real one.**

* * *

He walked briskly through the dark alleys of the city, his eyes carefully scanning his surroundings.

He turned to the right and then to th the left, his ears caught a faint noise.

Passing through a side alley he finally arrived to his destination, a small empty alley in the outskirts of the city.

Stopping in his tracks he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes again.

"Come out, I know you're there" his voice rang.

A petite shape appeared out of the shadows, it's futures hidden under a heavy cloak.

"So it is really you" the voice from under the cloak was feminine "Shun".

The man stood there frozen, the voice.. it sent tremors down his spine even though he could not identify it.

"Who.. Who are you?" he asked his voice trembling, a sharp pain in his temple.

"You really don't recognize me?" the woman asked, a ting of pain in her voice.

"I am afraid not" he shook his head biting his lip as the pain returned, sharper than before.

The woman shook her head sadly "Even though you remember nothing" she said her voice cracked "I am glad to see that you are alive" her voice now barely a whisper.

His heart clenched at her words.. Who was this woman to him that her mere words were able to make him feel like that?

Slowly the woman moved her hands to her head, taking the cloak off her head, reveling her long black hair and eyes of honey, a small sad smile plastered on her face.

The man took a step back, reeling as if punched, he recognized her from the wanted posters around the city.

"Princess Azula" he said his voice betraying his surprise absolutely confusion.

What exactly did he have with the princess before his rebirth? How could one of the avatar's allies who betrayed her nation make him feel with that sad smile as if he wanted nothing more than to comfort her?

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, before igniting his flames his expression becoming hard as another jab of pain assaulted him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't subdue you were you stand traitor" he tried to spat but his emotions betrayed him making his voice crack.

The flash of pain that passed in her eyes vanished quickly, leaving cold determination in it's place.

"I am not your enemy Shun, I am here to talk to you... Please at least listen to me before you decide ok?" she asked, her hands lifted in a peaceful gesture.

Shun sighed, as much as he felt his duty was to take her out right here and now he couldn't.. nodding he says "Very well let's hear what you have to say".

Azula nodded a soft smile spreading on her face "Thank you" she said "In that case let me ask you something" lifting her hand to remove a hair strand she spoke.

"Why are you afraid of me?" she asked "If you don't remember me.. Why do you hate me so?" she asked quietly.

Shun narrowed his eyes anger swelling up, his fists clenched black flames popping up around them.

"You dare ask?" he hissed causing the young princess to take a step back in surprise and fear.

That single reaction caused him to lose his anger, his flames vanishing.

Looking down at them in wonder he couldn't help but wonder yet again how she had that kind of power over him.

Sighing in defeat he turned his back toward her before closing his eyes.

"You should leave" he said "Before I change my mind" his voice had an edge to it, but the princess felt it was from confusion rather than with anger.

"Shun" she started but was cut off by the boy.

"I don't want to hear whatever it is you want to say.. Just leave before I'll take you to the fire lord by force if necessary" he said with an air of finality.

Azula breathed hard her chest tightened.. Shun was right there in front of her and yet far away.

She bit her lips doing all that she could as to not scream in anger and pain.

Seeing no other choice she nodded casting a final glance at the boy before turning around and vanishing into the darkness.

"Farewell Shun" she muttered as she walked through the dark alleys toward the gates, a single tear leaving her eye staining her face.

* * *

"In the last three weeks we striked a blow after blow to the fire nation, with the military garrison in Ember Island out of the way and the black cliffs under our control we are just a breath away from the fire nation capital" the former fire nation General said as he pointed on the map said locations "That leaves only the gates of Azulan as the final obstacle before us".

Cheers rose from the people around, including the earth kingdom Generals who couldn't help but smirk at the parts of the map marked with their forces.

"Unfortunately our time is short" Iroh said drawing all the attention back to him "In one week time the comet will arrive, bolstering our enemy's power, and while admittedly they don't have much left it will still make a tough fight" his voice was cold and devoid of emotions like the general Iroh of old.

"What do you suggest than?" General How asked his eyes furrowed.

"In truth it leaves us with but two choices" the voice of the young water tribe boy said his eyes narrowed in consternation "The first one will be to move toward the gates of Azulan as quickly as possible than moving toward the capital without delay" he said lifting one finger.

The generals nodded in understanding waiting for the teen to continue.

"Our second option is to send a small strike team to the capital- With us being this close it won't be difficult- to dispose of the fire lord and the rest of the fire nation leadership while we will strike at the gates to just in case" he finished.

General Iroh nodded in agreement but was interrupted by General Sung.

"The second option is risky.. To make it work we will need to sand the Avatar himself with a squad of special ops soldiers.. Should they prove unsuccessful we will have no hope for victory" the man said his look moving around noting the agreement in the air bender's eyes.

Before they were able to continue the discussion the doors opened and the fire nation prince entered, distress all over his face.

"Zuko" Aang turned toward him "What happened?" he asked uneasiness In his voice.

"It's Azula" the scarred teen said "She vanished".

Iroh turned around and shook his head "I should've known" he said.

"Uncle do you know where she is?" Zuko asked.

Iroh shook his head "I can't be sure.. But It's probable that she went to the capital" he said.

That stopped the boy "But what does she has to do in the capital?" he asked unsure.

"Isn't that obvious?" Aang asked his eyes narrowing "She went to look for Shun" he bit his lip.

Zuko's eyes widened "We neenees need to find her!" he said frantically.

Aang nodded "It is decided" he said "We will head to the capital to save Azula.. I won't let anything happen to her" his voice was dark "Shun would never forgive me if I would" he said and turned around leaving the room, leaving the occupants in stupor.

Before any of the generals could say anything the rest of the Gaang left the room as well heading toward the avatar.

"What now?" General How asked, his question addressed to Iroh.

The elderly man shook his head slowly "Now we move on the gates.. As for the avatar" he sighed and took a deep breath "we can only hope they will be successful".

* * *

Shun walked through the dark alleys his mind reeling from his encounter with the rouge princess just minutes earlier.

His hand moved to his head, massaging his temple trying to elevate the sharp pain that accompanied him since his meeting.

The enemy were close, less than a day away from the capital, and though the gates of Azulan were a formidable defense he doubted they would be enough.

He shook his head taking a deep breath of the cold night air, he should trust in the fire lord's plan.. They will be victorious, he was sure about it.

As he took another breath of air he felt it, his hairs standing up as lightning was discharged not far from him.

His eyes widening at the implications, he broke into a dash the wind ruffling his hair as he turned left in one of the alleys only to stop in his tracks.

There standing in the middle of a small dark alley was the rouge princess, the hood covering her face down surrounded by a group of ten soldiers flames around their hands.

Another soldier was lying dead, his convulsions indicating he was electrode to death by the woman.

Then he saw it, from the shadows behind the princess a small fire ball was about to be sent right at the unprotected back of the woman.

His heart throbbed, pain filling his entire being as he felt the urge to save her.

A sharp pain, several times sharper than what he felt earlier and it was as if some kind of a barrier in his mind broke, his eyes focused as a he jumped forward just as the fire ball was launched a primal scream leaving his throat.

" **Stay the hell away from her** **!".**

* * *

Azula looked around carefully, her eyes leaving the soldier she just electrode to death and traveling to the ten soldiers surrounding her.

Silently she cursed at her own sloppiness, how could she slip so badly as to be recognized by a mere patrol?

It might have been her feelings after meeting Shun again.

At the thought of his name she felt her heart hurting, she might have been able to see him again but..

He was so different, so cold and angry.. She had to stop herself from crying..

She thought he will always be there by her side, helping and giving her backup..

She shook the thought out of her head forcefully, right now she had bigger problems.. Namely the soldiers around her.

They kept some distance away, careful not to come too close but they were ready for action the moment she would move even a muscle.

A primal scream right behind her took her by surprise as a voice she knew all too well roared in anger.

 **"Stay the hell away from her!"**

She didn't have time to see what's happening for at that moment the soldiers surrounding her burst into action.

But even as she batted their flames away she felt something warm inside her grow..

He was back.

* * *

An : I apologize for the long delay and short chapter, unfortunately real life doesn't leave me with a lot of time to write any more.

This story will soon come to end, namely one or two chapters and and epilogue, thank you all for your continued support.


	29. the black phoenix chapter 29

The black phoenix.

Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbender.

Chapter 29

* * *

He walked back and forth in the small office, his eyes darting from the heavy table to the huge map displayed behind his table, marked with numerous small red green and blue pins.

"Damn it to all hells" he exclaimed, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he looked again at the map "The allied forces are already on our doorstep! They are already at the Gates!" his hand striked the table, leaving a small scorch on the wood.

Noise from outside caught his aattention, causing him to approach the door where he could hear the noises better.

" I have to reach the major!" a fairly young voice sounded, urgency noticeable in it.

"I am afraid the major is busy, private" the last word was said sternly, reminding the other man of proper conduct.

"Sir! This can't wait! We are under attack!" the young private exclaimed "Right here in the city!".

That stopped the other officer in his tracks, and before he had a chance to recuperate the major opened the door of his office, walking out in his red armor decorated with a few medals.

The private, seeing the bulky form of the major appearing in the door, saluted to the officer.

"Private" the officer spoke, his voice cold and commanding "Report".

The man nodded his freckled face lighting up for a second "Yes sir!" he saluted again "The city is under attack, princess Azula infiltrated the city and is now in the middle of a combat against our forces! She is aided by a man using black flames!" the soldier reported "Also, we just got a report that the enemy forces moved to assault the gates of Azulan!".

With each word the major eyes grew wider and wider, causing them to look like saucers.

The man turned to the lieutenant who finally got out of his stupor and caught his eye, a small nearly invisible nod which was returned by the other man.

The lieutenant approached the private still standing straight in attention and passing him he slapped the man lightly on the shoulder.

Just as he passed him, a small blade appeared in the man's hand before it was buried in the soldier's back.

Collapsing, his blood pouring from his wound and gathering under him, the last thing the private saw was the two officers running out of the room before he lost his consciousness.

* * *

Shun ducked, his eyes burning with black fire his right hand outstretched as he released an explosive fire ball before catching one with his left.

Jumping and ducking, sidestepping and rolling he danced around his opponents, catching their fire and using it against them, sometimes crushing a rib or two with the occasional punch and kick.

Jumping up, he propelled himself into the sky before quickly casting a glance at where Azula was dancing the dance of death.

All around them were dosensdozens of burnt corpses, their futures unrecognizable.

But it appeared that no matter how many they killed, the enemy just kept coming in greater numbers.

His headache wasn't helping things either.

A frown crossed his face as he pirueted, avoiding another fire ball before jabbing two fingers forward and releasing a fire torrent which he aided by another stream from his legs burning his assailant.

"We have to get away!" he called to the black haired princess who just electrified to death some unfortunate grunt.

She nodded and cast a quick glance around, they were surrounded!

"Take them out!" a command was issued from somwhere far away, getting in response a dark black lightning bolt.

They continued fighting, Shun finally reaching close enough to his freind.

"Azula.. On my mark we are making a run for it and jumping into the nearest building!" he ordered her frantically.

The girl nodded just as she redirected a fire ball.

"Three" he started counting.

The enemy continued pouring in, there were just too damn many of them!

"Two" he ducked creating a fire wall which he sent forward, leaving the soldiers no choice but to confront the burning structure.

He was about to finish his count when something happened.

Right in front of them, where the enemy forces were abundant something started to steer and cries of panic sounded from there.

Deciding to try and make the best of the opportunity, he sprinted forward, his hands moving around him to create a barrier of flmaes.. Azula was right behind him.

They broke through the panicking enemies when they saw what made them panic.

It was a group of soldiers, wearing the standard issue armor and helmets who were causing the panic as they were assaulting their former comrades.

In their head was a bulky man, his body moving expertly as he commanded his troops to crush the opposition before them.

Seeing the two fugitives the man lifted his hand and motioned his soldiers spread and cover them.

The two groups reached each other, and a masked soldier approached them.

"Sir!" the soldier called to Shun "Please come this way!"

"All soldiers! Keep formation! " the officer commanded again.

The two fugitives continued to ran after the soldier as they were covered by the soldiers behind them.

Just before they turned a corner Shun spun around his eyes burning.

Flames sprouting from all over his body as he released all his pent up emotions out, creating a huge bird of flame above them, a bird which he released on his enemies.

He turned back and resumed his sprint, not wasting time to even check what he attack caused.. The screams of pain were enough.

As they ran the princess looked around carefully, distrustful of the soldier they were following.

"Who are you?" she asked the man causing him to turn around and face her, his expression covered by his mask.

"The major will explain everything, there is no time!"

Deciding to let it go for now, Azula resumed her sprint until they reached a small encampment, the likes of which were created all over the city in case of an attack.

After the soldier said something to the guard they let them pass.

They walked into the small building, where they were shown to an office where they were greeted by a maksed officer standing in front of a huge map of the city , the stripes on his shoulder showing his rank of a major.

Before Shun had the chance to ask the man in front of him bowed down.

"Your majesty, my lord" the man said his voice brisk " It's an honor to see you again" he said "I have not forgotten how you saved my life! I was eagerly awaiting your return!"

Shun furrowed his brows, he didn't remember saving the man's life.

Turning to Azula she shook her head, she didn't know who the man was either.

Before they were able to say anything the man tentatively removed his helmet reveling his scarred futures.

Shun widened his eyes "Captain Lee!" he exclaimed, surprised to see the captain who commanded their ship on the disastrous campaign to the pole.

The man smiled and nodded "I am truly blessed by the spirits to see the two of you again" he said lightly before putting the helmet back on and getting up.

"Please excuse me milady, milord.. But unfortunately our time is short.. We need to move quickly " he said getting a nod from the two.. There was no more time and they knew it.

"We should decide on our next step Shun" the princess said getting a nod from the boy.

"We really should" he said.

They looked at each other for a long moment, each itching to say something but finally Shun shook his head.

"Now is not the time Azula.. After all this.. Then we will talk" he said.

The woman looked at him before nodding "Promise?" she asked

"Promise"

"Uhhm" the major coughed lightly "I am sorry to interrupt your moment but I still have to debrief you on the situation"

Shun nodded, blushing slightly "Please do major, we are all ears"

The man nodded turning back toward the map "The resistance is aiming to concur the city" he said his hand moving to point at various parts of map "We are striking at six areas at once, including the arsenal the food storages and a few strategic points, even as we speak our forces are already fighting ".

Shun nodded "Why did you wait until now? What prompted you to act?" he asked

"The allied forces are already assaulting the gates of Azulan, thus causing a distraction big enough for us to act"

"Then why didn't I hear anything about you from uncle Iroh?" the princess asked her eyes narrowed.

"The allied forces don't know of our existence, we had no interest to end up like Jhon Jhon"

The boy nodded "Very well, so are you going to storm the palace?"

The major shook his head "We'll be waiting for the allied forces to join us, when they will arrive the city will be in our hands"

"Then let us help you"

"I hoped you'll say that milord" the man said a smile stretching on his face.

* * *

The wind striked their face as the large bison glided over the wind.

Aang eyes were narrowed in determination, one matched by each one of his small group of freinds.

The earth kingdom special forces were moving separately, taking a roundabout route toward the capital of the fire nation, where they planned to meet.

"So how far are we from the capital?" the blind girl asked, her finger deep in her ear as she cleaned it "We lost enough time waiting for the army to strike at the gates".

"We'll be there soon enough, our greatest concern is the enemy spotting us before we're ready"

"There is no point to worry about it Zuko" Katara's voice was relaxed though her tugging on her braid showed her nervousness "We should hope the enemy is distracted by the attack".

The prince nodded slightly his eyes closing.

"According to the map we should be able to see the walls of the city in a few moments" the water tribe soldier answered the blind girl's question before his eyes turned back to the map.

After a few moments the teen's words proved to be correct as they saw the city from afar, high walls surrounding it.

"What is this?!" the Avatar suddenly exclaimed shifting everyone attention to where he was pointing.

Smoke was rising from the city, and as they closed distance strong smell of ozone and burnt wood assaulted their noses.

"Is that how the city normally is?" Sokka asked his brows furrowed in disgust for the horid smell.

"Of course not!" Zuko replied angrily "Something is going on there!".

"We should get closer and investigate what's going on.." Katara said quietly.

Without a word the avatar raised the reigns and the sky bison accelerated toward the city.

And as they did, they couldn't help but stare at the destruction they were witnessing.

The city was on fire, battles were happening all over the city between fire nation soldiers, buildings were burning and the smell of burnt flesh and screams of the wounded filled the air.

"I have no idea why they fight each other.. But let's not look a gifted horse in the mourmouth we should use this opportunity to find Azula while the enemy is distracted!" Sokka said his eyes on the burning city.

"And how exactly do you plan on finding her here?" Zuko asked "The city is a literal war zone! Instead we should focus on defeating the fire lord! This way we'll be able to find her later!".

Sokka gritt his teeth but nodded "Fine!" he replied.

They descended toward the ground, heading to a relatively quite area when Aang suddenly caught his heart, his eyes started flickering between his normal and avatar state eyes.

"Aang!" Katara moved toward him, concern in her voice.

"I am alright" the boy said breathing heavily "What was that?" he asked.

Just as he did an explosion lit up the area, and a group of soldiers ran right toward them, their helmets lost along the way reveling the terrified expression of their faces.

Before the group could wonder what terrified the soldiers so much they got their answer.

From behind them a man walked in, his eyes burning with dark fire black flames dancing around him.

"How can that be?" Aang asked his eyes as wide as saucers, his legs buckled "I thought you were dead" his voice broke.

"Shun!".

* * *

At the palace the fire lord walked briskly through the halls, donned in his armor and surrounded by the royal guard.

"I don't care that they were holding key positions!" the monarch raged "I won't let them occupy my city!" his eyes were full of rage.

"We should strike them, call out all our forces and crush them from behind.. Otherwise we might not be able to hold until the comet" Haruto spoke urgently.

"I know that!" the fire lord snapped "We should split up! You go take care of the western part and Kinoko will retake the south!We can't afford to lose here."

Haruto bowed to his freind "At once sir!" he replied before leaving quickly .

Ozai himself moved toward the barracks, to organize the soldiers personally.. He couldn't afford to lose here.

 **He won't.**

* * *

end if chapter 29.


	30. Chapter 30 : The end

**The black phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbender.**

 **An :Finally the grand finally! This chapter is the final one for this story, excluding the epilog.**

 **At this fabulous moment I want to thank everyone who followed, favoritad and reviewed, who beared with me even through my terrible grammar and other problems. Hopefully you enjoyed the story itself!**

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

"Shun" the avatar gazed upon his freind who was walking toward him, his body coated in black flames his dark eyes narrowed but a small smile was splitting his face.

"Aang, when I saw Appa I knew it was you " the man spoke his voice soft at the sight of the younger boy "It's good to see you again".

"B-but how?" the last airbender asked "Didn't you die?" his voice trembled.

Shun continued to approach the boy, his eyes softened.

"It's a long story, and unfortunately we don't have time for idle chatter" he replied finally reaching the avatar before enveloping him in a hug.

"But I promise you I'll explain everything after all this will be over.. Will you trust me?" he told him.

Aang's body trembled "I don't know how this is possible" he said softly "But I'll trust you.. It's good to see you again".

"It's good to see you as well, Aang" the older boy said releasing the hug before turning to the others who stood there gaping.

"It's good to see you all again, Toph, Zuko, Katara, Sokka".

They nodded, Toph being the only one who wasn't looking at him.

Finally breaking from his stupor Sokka approached him and looked him in the eyes.

"Listen Shun, I don't know how and why but you will agree with me that all of this is suspicious and smells of trap?" he told him sternly.

Shun nodded "I know Sokka, but will you please trust me? Just this once? The resistance needs your help and we need to take care of Ozai before he will try and run away, not to mention that as we speak Azula is fighting on the front lines! So please just this once trust me! I swear I will tell you everything after this" the last part he said while looking at all of them.

"I'll trust Shun" Aang said "I'll help him".

Shun smiled gratefully.

"I'll trust you as well, you don't seem to be lying" Toph spoke "Your heart is beating regularly".

"Toph" the fire bender murmured.

"If Aang is trusting you ill do the same" Katara stated "I need to be there to bail him out of any trouble he will surely get himself into" she smiled at the airbender who blushed lightly.

"Hmm, I came here to find Azula so I'll have to fight one way or another" the fire nation prince said.

Sokka looked at his friends and finally sighed in indignation "Fine, I'll trust you this once Shun, but I expect an explanation after this! And it's better be a good one!" he stated.

A brilliant smile broke through the fire bender'a usual grim facade.

"Thank you guys, I appreciate it" he said warmly "Now as for what to do there isn't much to explain Aang and I will move toward the palace.. I'll take care of Haruto while Aang will take care of the fire lord.. All of you the city is on fire, the resistance needs each and every helping hand they can get".

The group nodded.

"Just be careful not to die this time around" Katara told the boy with a slight smile.

In response Shun chuckled "Don't worry about it, this time I have a small surprise in store for him" he said, a dark glimmer in his eyes "Yes, this time it's going to be different".

* * *

Azula blocked a fire ball before she fried the poor soldier who stood in front of her, her body moved fluently as she ducked, blocked and redirected her enemy fire back at them.

All around her the resistance, - their hands marked with a glowing red stripe- were fighting the loyal fire nation soldiers.

Screams of pain were resounding all around them, the smell of ozone and burnt flesh was standing in the air, making it hard to breath.

Buldings were burning all around, carts and charred animal corpses were scattered around, the scene looked as if from the apocalypse.

She was better than even the best of their soldiers, taking down numerous grunts all over the area.

She hist killed another soldier when her instincts screamed at her to jump back, and just like many times before they saved her life.

As just a moment later an explosion destroyed the spot where she stood just a moment ago.

"Tch" an annoyed voice came from between one of the smoke covered areas "And here I thought it will be an easy kill.. Should've known that the princess won't be taken out that easily".

"You" Azula hissed as the smirking form of Kinoko came out of the smoke, a fire ball already in her hands.

"Oh? Why the angry face? It's doesn't suit you princess" the woman said still smirking.

Without waiting for a reply the fire ball was launched.

Azula quickly moved aside, letting the projectile to miss the her and strike a building which exploded.

"Heh, not bad reflexes princess" Kinoko said before moving forward, lunching another ball.

From there the battle evolved, the two woman moved around each other releasing fire in different forms at each other, ducking evading and parrying each other's attacks.

Ducking under another projectile Kinoko released a torrent of flames before charging a lightning bolt.

When Azula was finally able to see she was greeted with the princess's two fingers locked on her.

"Time to step up the game" Kinoko said before releasing the bolt out.

* * *

Ozai watched from atop his palace at the city bellow him, his eyes narrowed at the destruction down there.

His hands clenched his teeth gritted.

"Just wait Avatar" he hissed darkly "I'll pay you tenfold for this! I swear" he said.

He was about to go down when he saw it, a huge hurricane picked up from where he knew Haruto went.

"So.. You've finally came" he muttered before running down the stairs, his eyes burning.

* * *

Aang's hurricane throwed countless soldiers around, shredding their bodies before disspresing and showering the area with blood and body parts.

Beside him Shun finished burning to crisp a group of soldiers.

"We don't have time for this Aang, you should head toward the palace, take the fire lord out.. With your mobility you should be able to reach there easily.. I'll joinjoin you later!"

Aang looked reluctant for a moment before nodding "Allright, just be careful" he said.

Shun flashed him a smile "better worry about yourself" he replied before blocking another fire ball.

Aang nodded once more "Then I am off" he said before jumping up and taking to the air.

Before long he vanished from the fire bender's eyes.

When he did Shun turned around toward one of the alleys "Just come out uncle" he said darkly "I know you're there"

A short mirthless laugh resounded from the alley "You're really sharp ain't you nephew?" the voice of Haruto sounded cold and sharp "Don't you think it was stupid to send the avatar away? It's not like you've gotten much better since the last time we met as enemies on the battlefield".

Shun narrowed his eyes "I don't need Aang to babysit me.. Also this is something we need to resolve between the two of us, one on one" he said his voice equally icy.

"I guess you're right.. I wouldn't have it any other way. To think that after all this planning, all these sacrifices you somehow regained your memory, destroying everything." the older man's voice was bitter "I guess I should've known that this wasn't going to be fair.. After all it should've been me who awakened the black flames! Not your father! Then nothing like that would ever happen!" his voice gradually changed from bitter to angry.

"I was better than him in everything! I was smarter, more skilled and cunning! And yet he was fortunate to be born first! This was not fair! But I still had a plan! With you under my care you were trained and got ready unknowingly for yourself journey with the avatar! To awaken your black flames. But even after all this you still somehow regained your memories! **That's unfair!** And now everything is lost, even if you're dead there is no way for Ozai to defeat the brat without the help of the comet.. And after that I'll be hunted by him" he gritt his teeth.

"Are you quite finished with your monolog uncle?" the teen was visibly annoyed "I have other things to do today".

"Eager to die nephew?" Haruto smiled darkly "Very well.. Let's end this"

With those words he launched himself forward, flames sprouting from under his feet, his leg up for a kick.

Without hesitating Shun enveloped his entire leg in flames before he met his uncle's leg in the air.

The shock caused the older man to jump forward, a pained groan escaping him.

"When exactly did you master the art of coating yourself body in flames?" he asked now alarmed.

A small dark smile appeared on the teen's face "I didn't" he said with a chuckle.

"Then how?" the man asked before his eyes widened "No! Damn it! no!" he screamed.

"Ah I see you understand uncle.. Yes the avatar is in close proximity, which means that my instincts are fired.. It's true that I am strongest when fighting against him, but I am also the strongest when fighting around him" with those words he crunched a bit before dashing forward, the flames on his legs vanished appearing instead on his hands.

"Let's end this!"

* * *

Aang plowed through the skies, his gaze set on the palace.

From his point of view he could see the burning city with all of the fithing around as small and insignificant.

Shaking his head he refocused on his target.

"The avatar! He is above us!" one of the soldiers on the walls cried out, signaling the end of his moment of peace.

Before the soldier could say anything else he was ripped asunder by the wind.

Landing on top of the wall, Aang released a wall of wind as he rushed through the poor fodder on the walls, their screams echoing in the air.

"Forgive my master Gyatso" the avatar muttered as he ripped another soldier to shreds.

A column of fire suddenly flew toward him, signaling the arrival of the man he was looking for.

"The fire lord is here! We're saved!" the soldiers cheered.

"Soldiers! Step back! I'll take care of the avatar!" the voice of the leader, a man cursed by millions of people across the world sounded.

The soldiers were happy to oblige, retreating to a safe distance.

"Avatar Aang" Ozai's voice was filled with hatred "I hope you're ready to die".

Aang snorted "Don't make me laugh fire lord.. You have no chance" he said.

This caused the older man to narrow his eyes "This overconfidence is going to be your undoing" he said.

Instead of replying Aang striked the walk, creating a tremor through the stone walls before charging forward.

"It's time to end it!"

* * *

The bolt flashed before her eyes, she couldn't evade it... Not completely.

In her head she cursed herself for her carelessness, she was taken by surprise because she did not believe that the woman would be able to utilize lightning.. And now..

What happened next was so sudden it took her a second to register.

Because as if from out of nowhere another person materialized, his two fingers pointed forward.

The lightning bolt which by all means should've striked her was absorbed by the man before it was released by him back toward the woman in front of them.

"Don't touch my sister" he gritted, his eyes filled with fury.

The woman not expecting anything like this was struck by her own lightning and was sent convulting through the air.

'Z-Zuko?"she asked surprised.

"Who else, dummy" he asked her a small smile on his face.

"I.."

She didn't finish as the prince cut her.

"We don't have time.. We have much work to do" he said.

Azula nodded before she approached the fallen girl was was still convulting.

Without a word she caught her face and burnt it into nothing.

Turning back to her brother she narrowed her eyes.

"You're so teaching me this technique later" she said as a matter of fact before walking away.

* * *

Haruto jumped to the side avoiding the flaming punch, his eyes narrowed.

For the last few minutes he continuesly dodged, studying the teen's style and movements.

A small thin smile appeared on his face.

"Found your weakness" he muttered.

This time he waited before the flames vanished from the boy's legs and appeared on his hands when the boy moved for a punch.

However instead of dodging he went under it before he striked the exposed leg and swiping them under the boy.

Shun barely caught himself and somersaulted back, a snarl appearing on his face.

"Hmm seems you aren't quite as invincible as you tried to portray yourself boy" he teased the boy.

Gritting his teeth Shun found himself on the defensive once again.. This was bad.

Taking his stance once again he narrowed his eyes "We'll see about it" he snarled before rushing forward.

* * *

The fire lord avoided another air strike before jumping up to avoid the pit fall, and using the fire the avatar himself released he carried himself away from it.

The ice blades the boy tried were now nothing but vapor in the air, and the boy couldn't help but marvel at his opponent's skill.

"Had enough yet boy?" the fire lord asked, his once long hair now cut in half was moving in the wind.

"You still saw nothing!" the avatar retorted, he was too inexperienced to fight against the man in front of him normally.

Gritting his teeth he decided he had no other choice.

Summoning all of his anger, hatred and other raw emotions he released them all at once.

His eyes lightened up as did the arrows on his body.

"It's time to end this fire lord!" he spoke, his voice was deep "Tremble before the might of the avatar!".

* * *

He jumped back, he breath heaving.. He was losing... Haruto was much better than him.

Said man wss standing in front of him a grim expression on his face.. His opponent was dangerous and though he hated to admit it the boy would one day surpass him.. But unfortunately for the kid this time was not now.

Suddenly as if something shifted he felt his sense of danger screaming at him.

The boy in front of him froze for a moment before a huge smile split his futures.

From the distance an explosion resounded, causing the ground to tremble.

At that moment the teen's entire body burst into flames.

"It seems uncle.. That your time is up" Shun said darkly "Aang just activated the avatar state.. And that means that I finally can use my full power".

With his entire body in dark flames he dashed forward, his speed amplified and he striked the man in front of him.

Haruto, now unable to exploit any weaknesses was sent flying by the teen.

From there on it became a one side beating, as the more experienced fighter found that his experience was not useful in front of the overwhelming power of his opponent.

His flames had no effect and he couldn't even lend a punch on the teen.

As he was sent flying again, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.. He was losing and he knew it.

Shun approached him, ready to deliver the final blow.

Breathing heavily he waited for the teen to reach close enough, he felt his body loosing it but he endured.. Just another moment!

The moment Shun was close enough Haruto brandished his fingers and released a lighting bolt right at the boy who didn't have time to avoid it.

As his eyes closed the dying Haruto heared a distressed voice.

"Shun!!".

* * *

This was the end, Ozai knew this.

Against the might of avatar state and without the aid of the comet he was dead meat.

Lying there under a heavy bolder, his hands broken under a heavy boulder, his ribs fractured he awaited his inevitable death.. There was nothing he could do.

He closed his eyes and waited, there was nothing else he could do.

A moment passed, another one but he was still alive.

Slowly opening them he saw the young avatar standing above him, looking normal again.

"You won't kill me?" the fire lord asked "Are you a coward?" he hissed.

A look of hatred passed in the avatar's eyes.

"No.. Not yet at least" he said darkly "You will be executed before everyone.. And from your death a new world will be born" the avatar spat darkly.

Without waiting for his reply the avatar encased him in a stone shell before jumping down the wall.. The battle was not over yet.

* * *

Opening his eyes Shun found himself in what looked like a makeshift Infirmary.

He looked around carefully, confusion wailing in his head.. How did he come here?

Looking down at himself he saw a scar on his chest and at that moment it returned to him.

Haruto! The battle!

And with it, a question popped up in his head.. How was he alive.

"You're awake!" the distressed voice of Azula caught him by surprise.

"Azula ?" he asked "What's going On?How did the battle go?".

"You were shot dummy! For the second time!" her eyes puffed red were filled with both anger and pain "and all you are asking is about the battle?" she asked "By all account you should be dead!"

"Yeah.. Speaking of which.. How am I alive?" he asked "I thought my quotas of resurrection was over?"

"Ahh that" Azula finally smiled "Katara saved you.. Something about a holy water" she replied.

* * *

End of chapter 30.

 **An : Now all that's left is the epilogue.. I'll see you there! My last An on the story will be there!**


	31. Epilogue

**The black phoenix.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own avatar the last airbander.**

 **An :Welcome readers to the epilogue. First let me thank you all for your continued support despite my terrible grammar and less than perfect characters. To be honest this story taught me a lot both in the way of writing a story and creating characters, with the many mistakes I made here in both regards. And yet despite all of this you continued supporting each one in your own way and for that I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Sincerely Sakurai Uchiha.**

 **Epilogue.**

* * *

The rising sun was shining upon the castle yard, illuminating the numerous people standing there.

Soldiers in all colors and from every nationality were standing there. Some were smiling while others were frowning.

Generals in their uniforms and civilians were in attendance, their eyes toward the podium in the middle of the courtyard.

Upon the podium, bathed in the morning light was a single structure, a chopping block made of rough wood.

People were chatting between themselves, some hugged each other while still others cried.

Zuko moved the crimson curtain back, a small soft smile on his face.

Behind him his uncle was sipping from a warm mug of tea.

"So it's finally over" the prince and soon to be fire lord muttered, relife in his voice.

"It's difficult to believe isn't it?" Shun's soft voice came from behind him "After all that we've been through.. After all the the death pain and destruction.. We finally did it".

The prince nodded "Yeah.." he said softly.

"Are you ready Zuzu?" his sister's voice reached him.

"Ready for what? The speech or for what comes after?" he asked with a soft smile.

"The speech of course you idiot" she replied a small teasing smile "For what comes after you have uncle to guide you and me and Shun to support you".

"I know" he replied softly his hand moved to touch his scar "And I am grateful".

Comotion from outside caught his attention and he moved back toward the window.

A small entourage of earth kingdom soldiers walked forward, their expressions hard as they dragged their prisoner encased in a stone cocoon.

The former fire lord's face was rugged, his hair disheveled his expression apathetic.

The crowd booed to the man, their hatred evident in their voices.

The guards dragged him toward the block where they released him on it, his head now resting on the chopping block.

"Well.. They are waiting for you Zuko" Aang's hand tapped his shoulder "And don't worry.. You'll have the avatar's support" the boy said grinning.

Mai approached him, taking his hand in hers "Good luck Zuko" she muttered, causing the boy to blush lightly.

"Thank you" he replied before taking a deep breath after which he approached the door and opened it, walking toward the podium, the avatar right behind him.

"Announcing avatar Aanf and fire lord Zuko!".

At this, the crowd fell silent their gaze moving toward the teens walking forward.

As they approached the execution site the avatar stopped a bit before it allowing Zuko to stop the closest.

The newly minted fire lord gazed upon the crowd his eyes hard as he spoke.

"Brave soldiers! The war is finally over!" he announced "After one hundred years this terrible war is over once and for all! No more parents burying their children! No more young brides waiting for ever for their beloved to return! No more orphans!" he raised his hand forward pointing it at the crowd.

"And all this due to your valiant sacrifice and efforts! At this victorious moment let us remember those who gave their lives for this to happen!".

At his words a cheer rose from the crowd.

"Let us live for their sake! Let's make sure that their sacrifice was not for nothing! Together we will make sure that this won't happen again!" he raised his hand again and was met with thunderous applause and cheers.

"Today we will execute the tyrant who massacred your families! And from his death a new Era will be born! An Era of peace and prosperity!"

Turning to the man on the chopping block he narrowed his eyes.

"Fire lord Ozai! By the authority given to me by the fire nation and the avatar for your crimes against the world! Against your people and family, I hereby sentence you to death!".

The cheers from the crowd were ear piercing.

In the castle watching from the window Shun turned to the princess who was seating on a couch deeper inside the room.

" Not going to watch your father's last moments?" he asked.

Azula scoffed "That man is not a father to me" she replied coldly "I have no father and I have no mother" she said her voice cold.

Walking from the window Shun approached her and reaching her he took her hand into his own.

"I'll never abandon you" he told her "I'll never betray you.. I swear it" he said with conviction.

A soft smile appeared on the princess's face "I know" she muttered before she got up and tenderly kissed him on his lips.

* * *

 **End of epilogue.**

 **End of the saga of the black phoenix.**


End file.
